One Piece: Queen's Heart
by Pen-Woman
Summary: Roronoa Zoro and Black-leg Sanji, two most strongest men are in love with the Captain of the Straw Hat Pirate, Monkey D. Luffy. who will win Luffy's heart or will Luffy notice their affection & who will she choose? ZoLuSan, FemLuffy, & a bit of OOC. Adopted by The BlackSeaReaper, and Rewritten.
1. The Captain, The Swordsman, & The Chef

Demon's Heart Melted! Chef's Heart Ignited!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Yelling**"

'**Yelling in thought'**

*_Flashback_*

Love at First Sight

Our eyes connect this feels so right; I feel I know you from another life. I want to hold you forever and more, its funny but of this I'm sure.

I just want to protect you so much, I'm praying for just one touch. I know in my heart it must be love; you were sent down from the heavens above.

So let's make this right, and we'll be together because not I've seen you I'll love you forever. So forever may you be mine, because this is love at first sight, and I'm not lying.

This love is a bond, of which I see, in my mind you'll be for eternity. My heart will be broken if you're not mine, I'm sure I'll love you till the end of time….by kirk harper.

One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro.

* * *

><p>At Marine Base…<p>

Roronoa Zoro is known as Demon of the East Blue; Zoro is an extremely powerful master Swordsman, being able to use the rare style the Santoryu style aka the Three Sword Style. He can able to use some sword techniques that utilize the air itself to strike the enemy from a distance, striking fear in the heart of both Pirates and Pirate Hunters alike.

Roronoa Zoro is stone-hearted killer; he fights head on with sheer force without any sign of hesitation; his bloodlust is unreal; his strength is mind-boggling, his reputation is legendary…till the corrupted Marine Captain's Son held him captive.

It's all because of a wimpy, spoiled, rotten bastard's son fault; Helmeppo played a dirty trick on him to save his sorry ass, when Helemppo persuaded him to be tied around the post for the whole month in order to save the kid and her mother from execution, Zoro agreed his deal like man and accepted his challenge.

So it's been three week since, standing under this scorching heat without a single taste of food or water, his mouth is dry like sand paper, his rumbling gut is ready to eat its own body, and he's about to lose his mind.

He looked down at the muddy rice ball that the kid named Rika had brought it for him before she was thrown over the wall; he hoped that the kid is okay. He eyed at ruined food for quite some time and turn it away, try to fight off his hunger and decided to meditate to make up for the training he missed, he bent his head and just when he about to close his eyes; a shadowy figure appeared on the ground.

"Are you Roronoa Zoro the Pirate Hunter?" a soft voice that Zoro didn't recognize.

Zoro's curiosity get the better of him and looks up to the person who spoke to him, and when he did, his breath hitched instantly, a girl no older than seventeen, wearing red vest and blue shorts, and also wear straw sandals and a straw hat. Her body is perfectly curved; her skin is slightly tanned, and her face were heart-shaped with scar under her left eye and tousled, short black hair and two big chocolate brown eyes he has ever seen.

He never felt like that toward any girl, except the friendship he had with his childhood friend Kuina, but this girl who came out of nowhere, standing there in full glory is a sight to behold, a sudden surge in his heart rekindle that never thought it could happen,,, and all because of her.

Roronoa Zoro is stone-hearted killer; he fights head on with sheer force without any sign of hesitation; his bloodlust is unreal; his strength is mind-boggling, his reputation is legendary…till the Demon's heart melted when he met Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

><p>At the Baratie…<p>

Sanji, he is a Sous-Chef and Zeff's successful protégé of Baratie Restaurant, and he is known also as Black-leg Sanji, it's martial-art style that was passed on to Sanji from his mentor Zeff, it is designed to use his leg to bound his enemies to submission without using his hands for combat because the Chef's hands is consider a valuable tool to his and his fellow Chefs, his legs may look slim but don't be fooled, they're incredibly strong, so strong that can rearrange his enemy's face.

Black-leg Sanji is a respectable Sous-Chef whom he take pride for his work, and anyone who dare insult his food meaning he will personally kick straight to hell, his culinary skill is overwhelming, his power kick is unbearable, his charm to the ladies is limitless…till someone broke a roof on Zeff's room.

So now Sanji is standing in front of his mentor, Head-Chef Zeff explaining him that the girl had broken the roof of his bedroom and made her work for the Baratie for one year till her debt is paid, Sanji is angered by his cruel punishment, he could've been more forgiving because it's not like she did it on purpose, but the old tyrant is too stubborn and hardheaded to forgive the girl and instead ignored him and told him to keep a close eye on her before she breaks anything else.

Sanji cursed at the old man's cold-heart and did what he told, he put his favorite cigarette and lit it as he pushed the door that led to the main Restaurant, and he was about to head to table to serve his costumer some drink till his ears caught a bubbly laughter.

He turns his head, and his eyes turned into heart shaped and the string of smoke formed heart-shaped, as well. A beautiful red-haired woman, and cinnamon brown eyes that sparkle like melted gold, and she is laughing like sweet melody with two other guys which he care less. She has such a nice curve, nice rounded breast, and flawless skin. All in all, she is a beauty beyond comprehension.

As he admire the radiant girl when he heard a soft footsteps coming from the swirling stair, he look up and his eyes widen as a saucer, a girl tip-toed on her black short heels, wearing cute waitress dress hugging her hourglass body, her hair is as black as the night, and her large chocolate brown eyes are filled with innocence and happiness and her face is so pure except that scar under her left eye but she still look so…so…so.

For the first time in his entire life, Black-leg Sanji was lost in words, and not only that, he didn't do his noodle dance, or he didn't go up to her and express his love and affection to her, but there one thing he did feel is his heart had beat to thousand drums and the fiery burn from within explode, and that's something he never did or feel to any women he met, because this young beautiful girl has captured his heart.

Black-leg Sanji is a respectable Sous-Chef whom he take pride for his work, and anyone who dare insult his food meaning he will personally kick straight to hell, his culinary skill is overwhelming, his power kick is unbearable, his charm to the ladies is limitless…till the Chef's heart ignited when he met Monkey D. Luffy.

* * *

><p>After beating Arlong and his crew of fishmen in Cocoyashi Village and partying for a couple of days, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Nami were on their way to Loguetown to get some supplies before heading to the Grand Line. But they got a few days before arriving there, so today they are going to enjoy this peaceful relaxation just like any other day on the Going Merry.<p>

"Oh, Luffy-chan, you look as lovely as any angel from heaven," Sanji said when he saw his captain out on the figure head of their ship.

"Thanks Sanji," Luffy replied. She did not know why Sanji kept on saying things like that, but at least they were nice things. She just shrugged her shoulders and went back to gazing out at the sea. It was beautiful, and it was her dream to sail.

"Nami-swan, you're so beautiful," Sanji said as he somehow floated over to where Nami was.

Zoro opened one eye and glared at the perverted cook, and then he looked at Luffy, studying her for a moment before going back to his nap. Ever since he met Sanji at the Baratie and start flirting with his Captain, all he wanted is to slice him into tiny little pieces and feed it to the sharks, just to keep her safe from him.

Since he's the First Mate, he need to make sure that she's safe because this rubber girl always get herself into trouble and worse every guy she passed them by, always flirt and seduces her, he wanted to destroy them who dared to try and take her away from him.

He did not know whether to be grateful or not that Luffy was dense when it came to love and all of that crap. In a way, it was a blessing as she won't notice when other men flirts with her, but in a way, it was a curse as she won't notice him as he notices her. To him, he will always be her first mate, nothing more, nothing less.

Maybe with time, he can get her to see him as more than a first mate, but he knew that is going to take some time as she seems to think with her stomach. But for now, he has to worry about protecting her innocence from that blasted perverted cook.

* * *

><p>Sanji knew that Luffy was the one for him and only him. He saw the way that Zoro looks at her even though Luffy herself remained clueless about Zoro's feelings for her. But Zoro was not good for her at all; Sanji knew that Zoro won't treat her the way she should be treated. Hell, he probably does not know the meaning of gentle or being a gentleman.<p>

Even though, it was love at first sight with Luffy, he still had to pretend that he was in love with other women. Sure, he loves to flirt with every single woman in sight, but Luffy holds his heart in her hands. Hopefully, Luffy will notice him and not that moss hair bastard.

* * *

><p>Nami was watching for some time now on how both Zoro and Sanji acted around Luffy. At first she was jealous with all of the attention that Luffy was getting. But now it was her own special entertainment, watching two men try and win the heart and love from a very dense, clueless captain named Luffy. Hell, with the way that those two were acting, even the normally clueless Usopp caught on and started to watch them more closely. She even started a bet with Usopp on who will win the heart of Luffy. Nami betted on Sanji while Usopp betted on Zoro. Sanji better wins or else hell will break out. Nami was sure once they get more people to Luffy's crew, more bets are probably be placed and hopefully if Sanji wins, more money for Nami. But she has to wonder if there are going to be more guys that will be going after Luffy's heart. She just can't wait.<p>

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Here is the first chapter today, I add a little something to spice it up, and I hope you all enjoy it, next time on One Piece: Queen's Heart.<p> 


	2. Arrival at Loguetown and Date with Luffy

Arrival at Loguetown! And Date with Luffy!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Yelling**"

'**Yelling in thought'**

*_Flashback_*

Clueless To Love

As the beauty of the sun rises, I wake, to another day, once again...alone. The lack of another for loves enjoyment to smother has yet again, turned my heart into stone.

I find myself constantly thinking, what type of love is right? Is it to share a kiss? Enjoy in bliss? Or lay in each other's arms forever together, ever so tight?

This answer I may never truly know. Clueless is to me the meaning of love; clueless is to me how it seems. All I can do now is wait, wish, and dream….by Omar Adame.

One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro.

* * *

><p>The Straw Hat Pirates finally arrived at Loguetown and had their ship dock in a cove not too far away from the docks of Loguetown. The reason why that they did that was Luffy got her first bounty a few days ago, so it's going to be dangerous for their ship, Going Merry to be at the docks where the marines would find it and take it into their custody.<p>

Once that's done, they already had their plan on what to do and what to buy, Zoro is going to find two new swords since his swords has been broken by Mihawk in battle, Usopp is going to find some shops that sell tools and gadget and possibly some new goggles, Sanji is going to food district to resupply before heading to the Grand Line…and find some good women too, Nami is going to the shopping district to buy new clothes and some for Luffy so she can change those atrocious vest and shorts, and Luffy is already decided to go the first thing she came here for…the Execution Platform where Gol D. Roger has been executed.

"Now listen, Luffy, Loguetown is crawling with Marines and since you already have bounty on your head, they'll capture you before you can smile, so please for the sake of good and peace, don't make a scene" said Nami begging her and Luffy replied with her pearly white grin.

"Nah~ don't worry, Nami. Besides I'm strong, I can handle any Marines" said Luffy confidently.

"YOU IDIOT, THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! Listen carefully. Do. Not. Fight, got it?" she spoke to her slowly to make her understand, and Luffy pouted.

"Pfft, okay fine, no fighting" she said and Nami sigh, then Sanji came in front of Luffy holding her hands, had hearts coming out of his eyes, and doing his usual noodle dance.

"Don't worry, Luffy-chan. I will protect you from…" Sanji was kicked in the face by an irritated Zoro.

"Luffy is the Captain and does not need protection from the likes of you," Zoro growled out. He wanted to get through the pervert's head that Luffy was strong enough that she didn't need protection from anyone, especially from one talkative eyebrow..

"A lady always needs to be protected, right Luffy?...Luffy?" Sanji and Zoro both looked around when Luffy did not answer the question, only to find out that she ran off into town.

But before they could do anything, they felt like someone wanted their heads on spikes or at least make their deaths painful and slow as possible. But they shook off that feeling and made their way into the town.

* * *

><p>A tall man wearing a cloak which hid his face, watched as his Daughter and her Crew anchored their ship in the cove that was not too far away from the town. When he received his Daughter's first bounty, he was able to track down where her and her Crew's next stop would be, Loguetown. He knew that he had to something as the marine in charge of Loguetown, Captain Smoker, has a record of catching every single Pirate that came to that town. And Dragon knew that his Daughter even though she ate a Devil Fruit when she was younger, could not beat a man like Smoker, who also ate a Logia type of Devil Fruit.<p>

When he watched as they got off of the ship, he saw that her First Mate, Zoro and another Crewmate, Sanji got into a fight about his daughter. He knew without a chance that if they were not part of her Crew, he would make sure that they would have died a painful and slow death, both of them. He knew that if he did that, Luffy would be sad, and he could not have his daughter sad. But he will have to watch his daughter a bit closer now that she is in Loguetown.

* * *

><p>Smoker and his unit are already finished and dealt with those Pirates that they think they can leave this place without a proper beating.<p>

One of Smoker's subordinate congratulant his Captain for capturing Luffy, but Smoker told him that these losers are not Luffy and the gang of Pirates, if these were them that worth thirty million Berri then it's the end of the world, he commented, and also told him that Luffy is a female Captain not male because his Chief Petty Officer reported that to him. (And also Smoker doesn't know what she looks like).

The Officer apologized for his incompetence and impressed by his Captain's intelligence.

"Then sir, where do you think Luffy's is sir?"

"She'll show herself soon enough and then the fun will start" he replied, as he inhale and exhales his two cigars and enjoys the taste of tobacco when a beautiful young girl wearing a straw hat came into his view.

He looked her over to see if she was part of the Pirate Crew that they had just arrested, but from the looks of it, she looked to be lost. The girl had on a sleeveless red button up shirt and shorts that went down to her knees and sandals on her feet. Her black hair was cut short; her chest was bigger than average for her age, and she has a scar underneath her left eye. Smoker walked up to the girl and asked.

"Lost, miss?" The girl turned and faced him, and he would admit that she was pretty cute. She answered.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the Execution Platform, but I got lost trying to find it" She really did look too cute when she pouted, She really did look too cute when she pouted. His face softened, and he said.

"Follow the smoke. It will lead you right to the platform" he girl then smiled and said cheerfully.

"Thanks, mister" Smoker watched as the girl ran away while following his smoke; he secretly hoped that their paths would cross again, and he will meet her again. He looked forward to it.

* * *

><p>Dragon nearly had a heart attack when Smoker approached Luffy with a curious look on his face. He was about to jump in and get her away from the man. But when Smoker let her walk away, he could not believe it. Fate must be on her side that and lots of good luck. Who is he to go against fate? Plus, he would pay good money to see Smoker's face when he realizes that he just lets a Pirate walk away without him knowing it.<p>

* * *

><p>After series of the weird event, Luffy had escaped from the guy who showed him the direction who turned out to be Captain Smoker with reputation that he always capture every single Pirate before they can escape to the Grand Line without fail. However, Luffy was lucky that she stretched her foot, got knotted around the fountain, and she accidentally threw herself to the other side of Town using her rubber power, but lucky to get away but she were more far away and lost from Platform.<p>

"Great, now I have to find it again" she muttered, as she walks on the street till she notices Zoro sitting on the stairway examining his sword, then it give her an idea and grinned and slowly tip toed to Zoro.

Zoro is admiring his new sword, Kitetsu the III. He can feel great power coming from it, emitting death itself just by touching it, and he liked the feeling and Yubashiri light yet deadly, he is one step closer of achieving his goal of becoming the World's Greatest Swordsmen.

Zoro was so focused on his thought that he didn't notice Luffy is sneaking up from behind with a playful smile on her face, once she's close to him, she close her distance to Zoro's ear and then.

"Boo" Zoro jump in surprise and turn around with the sword ready to face his intruder but relaxed when he saw it was Luffy, and then he got angry when she starting to laugh.

"That wasn't funny 'grrrr' Luffy; I swear I'm gonna…"

"I'm sorry sorry it just 'hehe' I couldn't help myself but to do it 'haha' sorry" she giggled some more and put on apologetic smile that almost made her glow, Zoro's eyes widen and turned it away with small blush marred on his face and frown too. Then he feel Luffy grab his wrist and start dragging him.

"Hey hey Luffy, where are you taking me?" he asked in surprise, and that stubborn blush won't go away when her hand made contact with his wrist.

"To the Restaurant, of course, and since you're here I'm inviting you to eat with me" she said so simply that made Zoro's blush brighter red. He can feel his heart is bursting in warmth and joy and surprise, is almost like Luffy invited him on, dare he says it…a date but this is Luffy he's talking about, so she just probably invited as friends hanging out, however; she invited him to join her, so it got to mean something, right?

As she keeps dragging Zoro, she halted when she spotted Nami, Usopp, and Sanji coming their way, she sees Nami carrying two large bags probably filled with clothes, Usopp's backpack is enormous filled with gadget and tools for the trip to the Grand Line and on his shoulder carrying a colossal fish with really long nose and flappy fins, holding the front end while Sanji is carrying the tail, she waved at them and yelling at them causing some people to stare.

"Sheesh Luffy, do you have to be so loud, everyone is looking" Nami scolded her.

"But its fun that way" said Luffy and Nami sigh in defeat, then she notices her hand is on Zoro's wrist.

'Wait, don't tell me that they…no way I can't lose that bet, Sanji you better win this bet before I will personally send you all the way to Grand Line myself' she thought and right on cue, Sanji also notice Luffy's hand on Zoro's, he narrowed his eye in both anger and jealousy. He quickly put on a charming smile and spoke sweetly to Luffy.

"Luffy-chan~, why you are with him?" he asks and earns growl from Zoro.

"Oh, me and Zoro are going out to eat" Luffy answered with a smile, and before she can ponder what happen, her arm is linked around Sanji's arm.

"Well, why didn't you say so, I just spot a perfect Restaurant and heard it's good, come let me take you, and you can dine to your heart's content" said Sanji as he begins to walk away with Luffy, Nami was, to say the least, bewildered; Usopp is wavering and struggling to hold the giant fish that Sanji ditched him and Zoro…is on the ground with a very large bump on his head and you probably know who did it. Zoro got back on his feet with an angry snarl.

"That bastard, if he thinks he could get away with this, then he's dead wrong" and then runs off to catch up to them, Nami and Usopp blinked and looked at each other and thought simultaneously.

'This can't be good'

* * *

><p>Inside the Restaurant, everything is so lively in here, people chatting, waiters scrambling orders, the sound of the kitchen opening and closing and the food are amazing, and Luffy watching with childlike interest and smile is as bright as the sun and Sanji can't help but to smile, as well.<p>

"Oh Luffy-chan, you're so beautiful when you smile" he praised her.

"Thank you, Sanji" she replied still not knowing why he keep saying those things.

"Now then, what would you like to order, Luffy-chan, or shall I order it for you?"

"Oh you don't have to do that for me Sanji, but thank you for asking"

"Oh, come now Luffy, as a Gentleman I must always take care for the lady…and since we're alone we can…you know we could 'um' get to know each other" it was so unlike Sanji to stutter like that, he never stutter when he was in the presence of the lady but Luffy made him feel that way…couldn't be his love for her is…genuine. If it is then, Luffy might be the one for him.

"Excuse me, May if I sit down here" his thought was snapped out and his chin dropped to see Zoro seated on his chair next to Luffy.

"Zoro, you came" she said excitedly while Sanji frowned.

"What're you doing here, moss-head" he hissed.

"Oh, didn't she tell you, well, Luffy invited me to eat with her before you shoved me with your big foot" before Sanji can talk back, Luffy spoke.

"This is so great, now I can eat with Zoro _and_ Sanji, this going to be fun, right guys"

"Right~" they said at once and forced a smile on their faces till finally a waiter came and asked if they're ready to order.

They each ordered and their meals, talk about an event that happened to them, and enjoying their drinks, Luffy drinks nice herbal iced tea and both Sanji and Zoro are drinking their Ale. Once she finished her tea, she got up and told she's going to the girl's restroom, once she's out of sight, they both start to glare at each other each of their releasing a very terrifying and deadly dark aura that all the people around them backed away.

"Listen shitty-cook, I'm going to make this clear for you so get through to your thick head, stay away from Luffy"

"HN, if you think that you're trying to scare me, thinks again marimo, and for your information, Luffy and I were meant to be together"

"Ha, yeah when pigs fly, what make you think that Luffy would hang around with perverted curly brow cook like you"

"Oh and you think you're any better, there is no way in heaven and hell that sweet, delicate little Luffy would ever go out with a green ogre like you" then thing started to heat up as their glare deepen and the air thicken and people are cowering away from these two men.

"Do you want to fight" they simultaneously said, before they can launch at each other, Luffy came back, and everything went back to normal, she sat down and looked at her Crewmate.

"Did I miss something?" she asked.

"Nope" they quickly replied. She titled her head but shrugged it off probably it was nothing.

* * *

><p>After finally paying the food thanks to the kind hooded person that gave them the money to pay for their food, so now they were walking together in a busy street, then Luffy heard sobbing wail; she looks to see a five year looking boy weeping, she instantly went to his side, and her Crewmates are watching on the sideline.<p>

"Hey, it's okay, don't cry. What's wrong?" she bent down to his eye level and spoke softly which surprises Zoro and Sanji because this is the first time they heard speak so softly like that.

"I-I 'sniff' I'm lost and 'sniff' I don't know where my m-mommy is" then the lost boy sobbed some more, Luffy's face softening and pat his head gently then she struck an idea.

"How about this I stay with you so you won't have to be alone, okay" she said, and the boy looked up with hopeful eyes.

"Really…promise"

"Of course, in fact, we all going to stay with till your mommy find you" she said and involving Sanji and Zoro, before they can protest, they look in the kid's big, watery eyes and they went by his side straight away.

About half an hour later, the boy's mother had appeared, and the boy couldn't be any happier to see his mom again and she thanked them for keeping her son safe, the boy smiled and run toward to the girl and gives a thank you hug around her leg.

"Thank you so much, miss" Luffy smile kindly to the boy and then run back to his mom and walk toward home; she waved them goodbye.

"Oh Luffy-chan, your kindness has no limit" Sanji compliment her kind gesture as he do his noodle dance and heart popping out of his eye while Zoro half smiled softly. Then suddenly a gust of wind is start acting up and blew away Luffy's hat.

"Oh no, my hat" she yelled as she runs after her precious hat followed by Sanji and Zoro, her hat is flying higher and flying further away but Luffy can't lose her hat that would be like losing her promise to her dearest friend, Red-Haired Shanks. She turns to the corner as her hat went into that direction and as for Zoro and Sanji they tried to keep up with her, but they lost sight of her.

"Shit, where'd she go?" they both said at the same time.

"HEY, DON'T COPY ME…ME, WHO WOULD COPY YOU" they both yelled at each other all at once like they're arguing to a mirror, they growl like wild beasts.

* * *

><p>Luffy's hat keeps floating and floating till it finally landed on Town Square, she grabbed her hat and put it back its rightful place and patted gently, then she noticed she returned back the Execution Platform again.<p>

She grinned like mad man as she climbed to the top of the platform, and once she reaches it; she looks where the King of the Pirates saw, and her brighten even more as she is gazing at the most amazing view of Loguetown.

"Wow, to think the King of the Pirates died on this spot twenty two years ago and began the Great Pirate Era, it's so cool~" she shouted in glee, and the people start to stare at the girl strangely and why is she up there in the first place, doesn't she know that this platform belongs to World Government? Except for one person who doesn't seem all that surprise, but actually she is smirking.

"Hello Luffy-darling, long time no see" Luffy look down at the one who spoke to her, her chocolate brown met dark-green eyes, the woman is tall and slim and has the perfect body that would make any man fall over heels for her even women, her hair is black and wavy and wears a very familiar white cowboy hat. Men and…some women fell in love instantly as they admire and love the beauty of this fine and perfect woman while Luffy blinked confusedly and try to search in her head if she met that person before.

"Do I know you?" Luffy titled her head like curious cat and the townsfolk immediately melt at pretty girl's cuteness.

"Now don't tell me you've forgotten me, Luffy-darling, I'm hurt, I've searched you far and wide so you can become my…First-Mate"

"…Huh! Wait wait, why would I be your First-Mate, I'm the Captain and I have my Crew so no, but thank you for asking" said Luffy and the woman chuckled.

"That's too bad; we would've made a great team together, but I guess my friends will have their fun after all" she said, before Luffy can ask who's her friends are, when suddenly an explosion came, and the Buggy Pirates appeared scaring the civilians who recognized who they were, but the Buggy Crew surrounds the civilians and point their guns at them preventing them from escaping and surprising Luffy when they locked her in an in the head board jail, Buggy standing next to her with a sword threateningly held at her neck.

"Remember me Straw Hat" Buggy said with flashy smile, Luffy glance at him for a moment and then realization hit on her face.

"Yeah, I remember you, you're that buffoon I met" she said honestly.

"YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE, YOU'RE AS INSOLENT AS I REMEMBERED" he yelled like an angry beast then he draws his sword closer to her neck and his face leering with malice.

"Oh~ I'm going to enjoy this when I sliced your pretty little neck for the humiliation and pissing me off, I Buggy the Clown sentence Monkey D. Luffy to death, shall commence".

* * *

><p>Unknown to Buggy and everyone else, they were being watched by Captain Smoker and his Marine units hiding inside tower near the Execution Platform, as Smoker watch the girl trapped in the head board jail and sword drawing closer to her neck cause a twinge of boiling anger erupt from inside and he wanted to rip that clown head off clean.<p>

He quickly shook that thought out of his mind, why did he care, she's Pirate like the rest of them, so there's nothing new that Pirate is killing another Pirate like a habit to them. He ordered his men that once he gives the signal; they'll attack and capture every Pirate they can catch and also told them that Straw-Hat Luffy is his to capture because he doesn't want anyone, but him to capture her and put her behind bars.

* * *

><p>Zoro and Sanji are running as fast because they heard people screaming about Captain Buggy has announced the execution on Luffy as they can to save their Captain from execution.<p>

Zoro sometimes wonders how the hell Luffy got in such tight mess. Why can't she be more careful than acting like a fool? But he curses at those who dare try to kill his Captain, not as long he's around; no one won't even think of ever hurting his Captain again.

Sanji is like volcano ready to erupt; when he heard the people screaming about some clown Pirate is going to kill his sweet Luffy-chan, nobody, and I mean nobody mistreat his Luffy-chan and live to tell the tale, he will show them no mercy.

* * *

><p>A man in a green cloak is watching the Pirates are partying while his Daughter is trapped in hands of these pitiful Pirates; his body is simmering with raw anger at the clown, not only he caged like some animal but to kill her, as well…he has crossed the line.<p>

The wind howls, and thunder roars grow increasingly ruthless as if they sense the man's fury and the black and green clouds is getting closer and growing that covered the entire island. A man in a cloak will make sure to get his precious child safe and rejoin her Crew and enter the Grand Line…this after she has her destiny that needs to be fulfilled.

* * *

><p>Back in the Execution Platform, the Buggy Pirates continued their festivity of getting their revenge on Monkey D. Luffy, who been humiliated and got their ass-kicked by one girl, which didn't go well with them. And as for Luffy she just sits there looking…bored than scared.<p>

"I'm sorry, forgive me I won't do it again, please spare me" she said sarcastically.

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT; YOU REALLY START TO PISS ME OFF, is that's all you had to say; c'mon there is something that in your big fat mouth has anything to say, and make it short because it'll be your last words" he said scornfully, and then Luffy took a huge breath and yell to the whole world.

"LISTEN AND LISTEN GOOD, I'M THE GIRL, WHO WILL BE THE FIRST QUEEN OF THE PIRATES" her words have echoed throughout Loguetown for everyone to hear, and to say they were shocked that this little girl has just made a bold statement in place like this.

"It's time for your end, rubber brat" he laughed.

"THE EXECUTION IS CANCELLED" they look up to meet a very pissed off down right angry Swordsman and Chef.

"Zoro, Sanji, you came" Luffy couldn't be any happy to see them again, Zoro is emanating a very dangerous and menacing aura and glare to match with, causing civilian, Marines, and Pirates to cower in the presence of Demon of the East Blue, as for Sanji, his eyes are narrowed in deadly slit like snake eyes, his black leather shoe is tapping on the ground like raging bull tapping his hoof to engage a bloody battle, these Pirates have no freaking idea just how close their death is when these two are ready to deliver them like the grim reaper.

When the civilians heard the girl said Zoro's name, they immediately scared out of their wits and start to run away like chickens, he is more dangerous than those band of Buggy Pirates. Both Sanji and Zoro charged to Execution Platform to save Luffy but the Buggy Pirates won't let them, they have to go through them first. Zoro keep on slicing, slashing, and cutting on each Pirates they gang up on him while Sanji kick, kick, and more kick till he hears their bone cracked, and blood gush out of their mouth, things are turning into a blood bath. Buggy smirked as he raised his sword up high.

"You're too late fools, say goodbye to your precious Captain" Zoro and Sanji are making haste as they try to reach the platform before they lose her forever, just as Buggy about to slash down, Luffy spoke with smile grace on her face.

"Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami…I'm sorry but…I'm dead"

"LUFFY, NOOO~" both Zoro and Sanji yells as they witness in horror as the sword is itching closer to her neck. And just when the blade was inch closer to her neck, a miracle just happened, a blue lightning struck down at the platform, and it burst into blue flame and it fell to the ground in a loud bang and then a heavy rain dripped down on the town square.

And to make things more shocking, when the straw hat flew down on the ground, and Luffy appeared out of the wreckage completely okay as she picked up her Hat and smiled.

"I'm alive; that's nice", to say the least, to the Buggy Pirates and Alvida are shocked and trying to understand on what the fuck just happened here, Zoro is stunned and happy for she's okay and out of danger and Sanji's cigarette fell from his mouth, but it came to him, Luffy is made out of rubber and lightning does not affect rubber at all. Boy, he was really worried that Luffy was dead.

* * *

><p>Dragon smiled as his daughter was not injured, now he has one more thing to do and that was to make sure that Luffy was not captured by Smoker and that she and her crew would be able to leave the town in one piece.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ugh, damn it" Luffy muttered as Smoker grabbed her vest in a tight grip and her back against the wall, after escaping from the town square, she got separated from Zoro and Sanji again, after she battles against Smoker, which prove to be difficult because of the Smoke Smoke Fruit.<p>

"This is the end of the line for you, Straw-Hat Luffy" said Smoker, as he about to grab his large Jutte that tipped with Sea Stone when he saw the look on her face that made him stopped in mid-reach. Luffy struggling to breathe as she holds on Smoker's wrist trying to pry it off, red flush on her face from the lack of oxygen and her eyes were glazed and stared right back in Smoker's eyes.

Smoker can feel his pounding heart beat like thunder at the sight that face her making is so…alluring like a dream, and he felt something he never felt before…desire. Then he was snapped out of his trance when someone grabbed his wrist.

"Don't even think about it" Smoker turned his head to the owner of this voice and growled at that person, Luffy looked up to see whom that's person holding Smoker but can't get a clear image because her eyes are blurry probably lack of air, but she can make out one thing, the man's face was revealed when lightening lit up, and half of his face is seen.

"Dragon, I never would've thought that you would show your face alone is unlike you, but I'm sure that the government will be happy to put you behind bars" said Smoker as he glared at the man named Dragon, he smirked like devil and harsh wind blew all over Loguetown and carried everyone away in the air. And by another stroke of miracle the wind had sent Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji all the way to the Going Merry.

"Okay, could someone explain to me on what the fuck just happened now!" said Sanji calmly.

"How the hell should I know, shit happen one after the other, shitty cook" Zoro spoke.

"What you called me, stupid marimo" as the two argued, Luffy could not help but to feel that man; Dragon was responsible for the weather that they were now having, and before she was blown away, she heard him saying "Go my Luffy, this is your destiny" his words had made her heart flutter with warmth…and that voice is very familiar. But she could not stop and focus on that. She has to focus on getting far away from Loguetown as possible.

After they finally got on the Going Merry and sailed far away from Loguetown, the Straw Hat Pirates are now on their way to the Grand Line where they can start on a real adventure and many bizarre things will come across.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Here it is chapter two and one day and then chapter three will come very soon, the Laboon arc so see you all next time on One Piece: Queen's Heart.<p> 


	3. Meet Laboon the Whale & Jealousy Revolt

Meet Laboon the Whale! And Jealousy Revolt!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Yelling**"

'**Yelling in thought'**

*_Flashback_*

A Beautiful Person with a Heart of Gold

She sees things of beauty in all that she see, and what's beautiful to her seems ugly to me. What to her is a flower to me is a weed; we do seem so different so different indeed.  
>The window of her soul is open to light, she always seems happy and bubbly and bright, and her type of person a pleasure to know, for beauty goes with her where-ever she go.<br>Of those who are different good things she does say, and for to help out others she goes out of her way; she helps out the homeless and those in dire poverty; I do not know of anyone as great as she.  
>And sad to think her type are becoming more rare, for the poor and downtrodden she genuinely does care, to the most worthy causes her work free time she devoted, yet she is not seen as one worthy of note.<br>A beautiful person with a heart of gold, and surely her story deserves to be told, not proud of her beauty and free of conceit and people like her one does not often meet….by Francis Duggan

One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro.

* * *

><p>Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji has made it through the tall mountain that is so tall can almost touch the heaven above, so now the Going Merry is sailing down in a fast pace and about to enter the Grand Line.<p>

Everyone is wooing and cheering not because their having the time of their lives, but their goals and dreams are laying stretch over the horizon as they begin their new chapter of their grand adventure.

"This is the BEST, we're about to enter the Grand Line the greatest sea in the world, this is so AWESOME!" Luffy laughed in excitement as she holds on Merry's figurehead while her other hand on her hat. They wooed in agreement as they enjoy the cool wind blowing their hair when all of a sudden Zoro heard the sound of booming noise echoing through the canal.

"Huh? Did you hear that?" Zoro asked as he looked around, Nami being the closest to Zoro heard his question.

"WHAT?"

"I SAID DID YOU HEAR THAT STRANGE NOISE"

"MUST'VE BEEN THE WIND" said Nami.

Nami has no idea how wrong she is at this moment, the Straw-Hat Pirates are about to face another out of the ordinary predicament.

* * *

><p>After the horrific experience, the Straw-Hat Crew apart from Luffy are swallowed by the giant Whale…or they thought they were been swallowed or was it all just a nightmare to them because they are sure as hell they were been devoured because the Whale's stomach supposed to be filled with flesh and other stuff, not blue sky with fluffy white clouds and tiny island with tiny house and there's no way in bloody hell that there's man with weird flower on his head sitting on his chair and reading newspaper and he was kind enough to show them large steel exit door…it's official they have finally lost it.<p>

"Wait a minute, what's an exit door doing in the Whale's stomach and why is that door in the sky?" said Nami, it's true; the door is join together in the sky like wall, how is that's possible, and then Usopp spoke when notice something too.

"Wait, look up there, the sky, the clouds, and even the seagulls are frozen" he's only half right because the sky and the clouds and the seagulls are not actually frozen, but they're actual paintings and there's even a tiny signature under the seagull's wing that says Crocus.

"That was my doing; I did this to pass the time. Do you like my artwork?" said Crocus.

"NO, I WASN'T ADMIRING YOUR PAINTING; YOU SENILE CREEP" Usopp shouted like lunatic.

"Take it easy, Usopp. Nami leads us out" said Zoro as he manages to hold Usopp's shoulder.

"Alright"

"Lead us the way, my lovely Nami-swan~ Luffy-chan~ hold on my beloved, Sanji will save you" said Sanji with heart on his eye, and then Zoro punched Sanji on the side of his face hard enough to fall and skid on the deck.

"Ero-cook, how many time must I tell you that Luffy doesn't need saving by you, she's the Captain" Zoro yelled like an angry Sea King and Sanji got up and faced Zoro with an angry face that matched with Zoro.

"Moss-head, I'm going to kick your ass so hard, you'll be in the East Blue before you can scream"

"HA, I like to see you try, dart-brow"

"What'd you say, I'm gonna…" he then stopped when thought up something that made him smirk smugly, Zoro is confused by the cook's sudden stop then Sanji put on new cigarette, lit it and then spoke in a cocky tone.

"I finally get what are you try to do"

"Oh really, and what pray tell is that?" Zoro crossed his arms.

"The answer is simple marimo-bastard" he puffs out some smoke and then continues.

"You just want to rescue Luffy so you can have her for yourself" Sanji pointed his index finger at Zoro.

"WHAT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YOU IDIOT-COOK" Zoro yelled at the false accusation but that damned blush has just printed on his face had betrayed him.

"AH, HA! That blush tells everything admit it, you wanted to rescue Luffy so badly so she can fall over for you, you pervert-marimo"

"You're right, maybe she does need rescuing…TO RESCUE HER FROM YOU, YOU DAMN CURLY-BROW" Zoro hissed.

"THAT IS IT, YOUR DEAD MOSS-HEAD" both Sanji and Zoro are now face to face…literally as their body covered in flames of fury, when Nami had enough of both of their ranting and punched hard on the head.

"WILL BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP OR I'LL BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU BOTH BEFORE YOU TWO HAD THE CHANCE" yelled Nami while Usopp stood on the sideline sweat dropped at these two.

"Idiots" he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Luffy is inside the whale…or that what she thinks, about few minutes ago, when her Crew had been devoured by that Whale, she was pounding and kicking the Whale's back to cuff them up, and when the Whale was going dived to the sea, she panicked knowing she will be drowned when she found a hatch on the Whale's back, she wasted no time as she open the hatch and dove inside and once she's safe and sound. So now the big question is…when does the Whale have a passageway?<p>

"I hope everyone is okay" she mumbled to herself as she walks straight ahead and look around the place.

"I've been walking around since forever…ZORO…SANJI…NAMI…USOPP" she tries to call out to them, but no respond, her face is marred with worry before she can proceed on going further, when suddenly the Whale moved and wail so loud it made her ears bleed, then she feels that the Whale is diving down which made her fall and skid down on the passageway like slide, she screamed as loud as the Whale then she spotted something far away from her; she points out two people each holding a weapon and standing beside the door.

"LOOK OUT, I CAN'T STOP" she shouts at them as they notice her and screamed in horror as Luffy is closing in on them, before these two can get away, Luffy collide on them and because the force of the fall, the door opened with a bang.

* * *

><p>Lady luck must have favored the future Pirate Queen because she has found her Crewmate safe and unharmed, as she was happy to see them she took notice that her falling into acid water, as she fell down into the water feeling weakened because of her Devil Fruit's weakness, but luckily she was saved by Zoro, while Sanji saved these two weirdoes. Once they're on board these two are call themselves Miss Wednesday and Mr. 9, and they seem they were planning to kill the Whale to feed their Village but Crocus won't let them hurt Laboon as long he's still breathing.<p>

Those two were immune to his petty threat as they shoot a cannon ball at Whale's stomach, but Crocus jumped in as the cannon ball hit him instead the Whale shocking everyone, the two laughed at his foolishness which made Luffy super pissed as she grabbed their heads and banged them at each other causing them to go out-cold.

Once she's done with them, and her Crew tied them up just in case if they try to escape, Crocus thanked the girl and her Crew and in return he helped them out of Laboon's stomach and once their outside on real open sky.

Nami asked Crocus is to why these two people wanted to kill Laboon, Crocus start explaining to them that these two idiots came from nearby Town and wanted Laboon's meat to feed their Town that would last two to three years.

Then he also explained that Laboon is an Island Whale that inhabited in the West Blue, the largest Whale in the world, and he told them the reason why he have so many scars because he keep bashing his head against the mountain for one reason only…to find his friends who are a band of Pirates that he's been waiting for fifty years.

That shocked the Straw-Hat Pirates to the core; they can't imagine that this Whale that have been waiting for so long for his Crew to return, but what's more that Laboon's Crew promised him to return to him after three years. Zoro, Sanji, and Nami hinted that the Pirates must've been long dead since the Grand Line is the most dangerous ocean and most unpredictable, but Usopp didn't believe them, he believed that Laboon's Crew will come back for him after he's been waiting for fifty years because the Whale is so loyal; however, Crocus wished to believe in Sniper's word but the truth is crueler than anyone can imagine…he was abandoned.

As hurtful as it is, Laboon was left behind, his so called friends had left the Grand Line like yellow-belly cowards and when Crocus tries to tell Laboon to stop waiting and his friends had deserted him, but Laboon refused to listen.

"That night Laboon tries to face the Reversed Mountain to get to his Crew and cry so loud that it reaches the heaven and begin smashing himself against the Red Line, he still believes they'll return from the other side of that wall…he just won't listen to the truth" said Crocus and the Straw-Hat Pirates remain silent during Crocus's explanation and awe at the Whale's devotion and faithfulness and surprisingly even Luffy is silent through all this, and she kept on gazing at Laboon the whole time.

"You know, even in his poor state" said Sanji then he draw in his favorite cigarette and exhale it and then he continues.

"You were betrayed too, so there's no reason for you to stay, right" he spoke coolly.

"I can't leave Laboon behind, look at his scars on his head, if he keeps ramming his head against the mountain; he'll die without proper treatment, so that's why I must remain here with him" said Crocus as he finally done explaining, it's truly a sad tale to hear.

Then Crocus and the Straw-Hat Crew heard screeching yell coming from their meat-loving Captain, they turn around just in time to see Luffy hold the main mast of their ship and plunge the mast at the Whale.

"Gum Gum Flower Arrangement"

"…Isn't that _our_ mast from _our_ ship" Zoro asked in a calm way.

"And now it's on the top of the Whale" said Sanji clearly not bothered by it except for Usopp.

"DOES SHE HAVE TO BREAK THE SHIP IN PIECES" said Usopp angrily and tears streaming down on his face.

And so the Straw-Hat had made a new rule in their rulebook…never and I mean never take your eyes off of Luffy for one second because you'll never know how…unpredictable their Captain could be.

* * *

><p>After series of many weird incidents, the Straw-Hat Pirates are up and ready to sail on to the Grand Line along with Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday, their reason to sail with them was they have no boat and their Log Pose is been broken by Luffy but fortunately Crocus has an extra Log Pose that would lead them to the first island of the Grand Line called the Whisky Peak.<p>

Once Usopp finished hammering the last nail on the mast that Luffy broke, they are ready to leave…but there is someone missing.

"Hey, where is Luffy? Wasn't she supposed to be here by now?" Usopp asked.

"Honestly that girl always come and go" Nami muttered putting her hands on her hip, and then Crocus appear and said.

"Don't worry, she's with Laboon"

"Laboon?" Nami blinked when a sound of happy wail and bubbly laughter were heard.

Everyone looked to see Luffy happily playing with Laboon with bad painted of Straw-Hat Jolly Roger on him, hand made by Luffy; Laboon is hopping up and down causing various waves around him, and Luffy keeps bounce back by Laboon, making it look like Luffy jumping on the trampoline.

Crocus smile fondly, it's been so long he hasn't seen Laboon this playful since long before, and it all thanked to Straw-Hat Luffy, her very presence had taken away all the sorrow and despair from Laboon's heart and gave him hope and newly found friendship that he been desiring more than anything.

'That girl…is something else' Crocus thought.

"Hey Luffy, sorry to interrupt your game but we need to go right now" said Nami, Luffy pouted but obeyed since she doesn't want to make Nami mad, she stretch her arm till she caught the main mast of the Going Merry and then retract back to her ship and elegantly landed on the deck.

"Luffy-chan~, your landing, was flawless with such grace, it made my heart leap in joy" said Sanji as he dances around her with his heart popping out of his eye. Luffy blinked but smiled at Sanji.

"Now we are all here, let's head to Whiskey Peak" Nami declared as she looks on her new Log Pose. Laboon started to wail but no too loud to hurt his new friend's ears. Luffy walked toward him and put her hand on Laboon's nose.

"Don't worry, I vowed to come back to have another fight and afterward we'll play all day long when I get back, kay" said Luffy and Laboon wail happily in reply.

"And don't bash any mountain too; we don't that painting to fade away" she eyed at the Jolly Roger on the Whale's forehead with admiration and Laboon wailed again promising that to keep that painting from vanishing, she grinned and then she give Laboon goodbye hug on his scared temple and give him kiss too which Laboon blush and heart appeared on top of his head floating.

Zoro's eyes bugged out, and nasty looking vein pulse become visible and Sanji's chin dropped to the deck and his shoulder sulk looking pathetic. Zoro can feel every fiber of his being shaking in turmoil and incredible jealousy toward the Island Whale, Sanji send out really dark and menacing aura that would make Admiral Marine cower and beg for mercy and unleashing fiery depth of hell to that bastard Whale that stole Luffy's kiss from him.

Nami and Usopp are watching both men are mad as hell about Laboon got a kiss from Luffy; they sweat dropped and mumbled to themselves.

"Bunch of idiots"

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to Crocus and Laboon, the Going Merry is sailing away to the first island called Whiskey Peak, the first island of the Grand Line to start with. As they sail on the sea, Luffy our beloved heroine and naive to all things around her at long last took notice to two of her Crewmate.<p>

Sanji is on the deck, his arm resting on the railing while his hand resting on his cheek watching the ocean flows while brooding, and Zoro is crossed legs, his back resting on the mast and his hands on the back of his head, his face is scowling so bad that could get stuck if he keeps on like that.

"Hey, what's wrong with them?" Luffy asked; Nami who been next to her turn away from the map and looked at them.

"Oh, don't mind them they're just being idiots"

"But, are they going to be okay"

"Knowing them, they'll be to their normal selves once they get over it"

"Yeah, you're right I'm sure Zoro and Sanji will boost their spirit once we get to Whiskey Peak"

'I doubt it' Nami thought while looking at the two pathetically, she then turns her away from them and left to the Woman's Quarter to study the map in peace. Luffy stood there for a moment watching these two sulk till she has an epiphany, she remembered that time back on Fushia Village when Makino advised her on what to do when guy is upset; she grinned at the idea and went to Zoro and Sanji.

"Hey, guys" she happily said.

"Hey" they said all at once even their voice sound sulky.

"You know I have way to cheer you guys up, you wanna see"

"Sure, why not" they said again even Sanji shockingly not caring, Luffy kept on smiling.

While these two continue to sulk when Luffy did one of her unexpected action again, she went to Zoro and kissed him on the cheek and then went to Sanji and kissed him on the cheek too and just like that she left to the Woman's Quarter with grin.

As for Sanji and Zoro, time seem frozen to them and pondered in their mind on what happened today, did Luffy…their oblivious, naïve, happy-go-lucky Captain just…kissed them…it's got to be a dream.

'It must be a dream…' they thought simultaneously and then their sulky mood has magically disappeared and replaced by warmth and then they smile a true smile, it may be a simple kiss on the cheek, but it's a start.

**TO BE CONTINUED… **

* * *

><p>This is it; I hope this is to you all liking; it was hard, but I'm glad and happy that turned out better than expected, see you all next time on One Piece: Queen's Heart.<p> 


	4. Little Garden & Competitors of Love

Enter Little Garden! & Competitors of Love!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Yelling**"

'**Yelling in thought'**

*_Flashback_*

Love Triangle 

How do you face him? When you are facing me, you see two, forgetting there's three, you look at him but you look at me. you have access to the door handle, believing you are inside the right angle, I make up the numbers in this triangle and you know I can not open the doors, so you come to my side, when he doesn't come to yours, you have put him in a place he doesn't know he's in  
>a love triangle its a game the cheater doesn't win.<br>Blow out your unlit candle, because there's three sides to a love triangle, oh before you go. Wash your hands with the finest soap because he can't see me, and I can't see him but you can see us both, you can't love two people. You can't. If anyone says you can... ill still say you can't.  
>I don't want to touch you making sure know one sees<br>I don't wanna be sixty... making up one hundred and eighty degrees. You still don't understand do you? Because even if we were in this triangle alone, there`d still be another corner because this triangle is a three person home….by Daniel McCann.

One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro.

* * *

><p>After the Straw-Hat Pirates escaped from Whiskey Peak, they stumble upon many interesting encounters, it turns out Miss Wednesday is really Nefertari Vivi Princess of Alabasta and she was working as an undercover to find out the identity of the man behind her Kingdom's disarray.<p>

The man she is searching for called Mr.0 the leader of Baroque Works, it's an organization that is packed with Bounty Hunters with mysterious goal that she try to uncover, she explained to them that her Kingdom is in the brink of war against their own people unless she finds out what is Mr.0's plan.

With help of Mr.8 whose real name is Igaram, Captain of Alabasta Royal Guard whose is also undercover to aid his Princess and even personate as Princess Vivi, which he is nowhere near that resembles the real Vivi, anyway once he took off to lure the enemy away and to give the Straw-Hat Pirates and Vivi time to escape and then short after the ship that Igaram was on exploded.

After they had reached their ship, Luffy brought Usopp and Sanji with her in rather roughly manner but Sanji wasn't complaining and then they met Miss All-Sunday a woman with mystifying aura around her and the person who killed Igaram, but despite all that Miss All-Sunday gave the Straw-Hat an Eternal Log Pose that will them straight to Alabasta, but Luffy crushed it because she doesn't trust her, and she'll find Alabasta on their own, once she said it, Miss All-Sunday left with a smile.

So now the Straw-Hat Pirates are escorting Princess Vivi and her giant pet duck Carue to Alabasta to stop the Baroque Works, however; they must first pass through an island called Little Garden the second island of the Grand Line.

As the Going Merry sail through the calm waves, the Straw Hat Pirates with addition of Vivi and Carue, they have their usual normal day…whom am I kidding since when they have a normal day!

"YOU DAMN PERVERTED COOK, IF YOU DON'T STOP OGLING ON LUFFY, I'LL CHOP YOU TILL YOU'RE NOTHING BUT MINCED MEAT" that was the sound of very ill-tempered future of the World's Greatest Swordsman.

"THAT'S IT, I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU BASHING MY FACE EVERY FUCKING MINUTE, YOU DAMN MARIMO" Sanji yell as he bared his sharp teeth like raging Sea King.

"You should thank me dart-brow; it's appear to be an improvement" said Zoro smirking and then his smirk disappeared when Sanji used Flanchet to aim at his stomach, but Zoro manages to block it using his only one sword, his Wadō Ichimonji.

"Get ready moss-head because I'M GOING TO FILLET YOU" said Sanji as he landed on the deck and ready to fight as he taps his foot.

"BRING IT, ERO-COOK" said Zoro as he brought out all his swords and put his Wadō in his mouth and then they engage.

As they exchange a kick and slash, Vivi is watching the spectacle with wide eyes, she's standing near the kitchen as she rested her cheeks on her hands as support and her elbow on the railing, she was thankful that Luffy is taking her nap without seeing her First Mate and her Cook fighting over her, she observed them for a moment till Nami and Usopp came out from the kitchen and joined with Vivi to watch the fight.

"Are they always like this?" asked Vivi breaking the silence.

"24/7" Nami replied.

"Well…they seem to care a lot to their Captain awfully" Vivi spoke.

"You have no idea" said Usopp never turning his gaze away from the fight.

"I can't imagine Luffy's state since she has two of her Crewmate fighting over her" then to Vivi's surprise, Nami and Usopp started to laugh whole heartedly as if they heard of her a really good joke. Vivi blinked in confusion and question marked her face, soon the laugh died down, but they still giggle a bit more till Nami spoke.

"Sorry Vivi, but Luffy doesn't know _anything _about them being…love-struck fools" said Nami as her snicker, Vivi blinked in wonderment.

"Wait…she doesn't know"

"Trust me when I say this, when it comes love…Luffy is completely, utterly, and downright clueless" she said, and sigh at her Captain's naivety.

"She's right; there's one time we were in the bar, big bulky guy just winked at her couple of times and do you know what she said, she told him that he needs to go see a doctor because she thought that he sensitive from the light" Usopp added, and sweat dropped as he remembered, and Vivi's face fell but Usopp wasn't finished.

"Luckily for him, Zoro and Sanji weren't with us at the time…I can't imagine how angry there going to be if they found out…he would've died in heartbeat" Usopp shuddered at the thought. Vivi giggled a little and went back to watch Zoro and Sanji are still fighting. Then it came to her.

"Then if she doesn't know about this, then did any of you tell her?" asked Vivi.

"Are you kidding? Where is the fun in that?" Nami exclaimed.

"Huh?"

"This love triangle has become my special entertainment and Usopp and I have made a bet to see which of these two idiots on who will win Luffy's heart" Nami spoke.

"You guys made a bet!" Vivi cried.

"I betting on Zoro and Nami betting on Sanji" said Usopp.

"Just imagine how much Berri I'm going to make I'll be fabulously wealthy" Nami spoke with Berri mark in her eyes and Vivi sweat dropped and then Nami came on to her face to face with a sweet smile that spell trouble.

"So Vivi, who are you going to bet?"

"Eh?"

"I said who are _you _going to _bet_? Sanji or Zoro?" said Nami frowning while she still smiles making looking devious, Vivi get what she's saying and quickly flustered and shaking her hands.

"Oh no, thanks, I'm not a gambling person as a matter of fact I'm bad at gambling" she tries to get herself out of it but she doesn't Nami like we all do.

"C'mon now Vivi, weather you're good gambler or bad one, it doesn't matter but since you're part of our little Crew, it's only fair that you _participate _in our wager" said Nami in almost eerie tone as she step forward while Vivi step back.

"But…but I"

"And since you part of big royal family with the majority of mountain of priceless treasures, then the special entertainment will become more special, if you catch my drift" said Nami as she is itching closer to her helpless prey.

Vivi is now trapped and scared out of her wits, she tries to come up with a plan to get herself out but she's in the middle of the ocean which mean no way she can escape, so she did the smart thing that any Princess would do…she run.

And Nami gave chase after her like lioness chasing the gazelle; Nami try to ingratiate with her by saying if she votes for Sanji she can have one percent share while she keep three hundred percent to herself, but Vivi keep telling her she doesn't want to gamble, but her words had filled deaf ears as Nami is ganging up on her, and she quickly gains her speed to get away the gold-digger Navigator.

Usopp watched the most bizarre display ever; Sanji and Zoro are still fighting to ignore everything around them while Nami is chasing Vivi like a manic.

And just like I had said before the Straw-Hat Pirates was never and will never have a normal day, and if they did have a normal day like any normal Pirates it is like an Armageddon has been unleashed…anyway onward to Little Garden.

* * *

><p>The Going Merry has anchored Little Garden despite Usopp's protest and start to cough up fake blood and go saying 'I. can't. Enter. Scary. Jungle. Disease', but they ignored him as they check the vast and abnormally vegetation they never seen…and abnormally big man-eating tiger with eye of the killer that made Nami froze and Usopp squeal in fright as for the rest they are unfazed as if they see this tiger a thousand times before. Then to absolute horror the large man-eating tiger has just…spit out of his blood and fell dead on the ground and to make matters worse, they heard a booming explosion that sound like volcano erupt.<p>

Whoever named Little Garden is the biggest moron he ever lived.

So anyway Sanji has made adventure bento for his angel from above Luffy and his beautiful desert flower Vivi and special drink for Carue and went off to explore the vast jungle. Then Zoro and Sanji set off to compete on each other on who will get the biggest catch, and that leave a very scared and weepy Nami and Usopp alone in Going Merry but at least there are safe and not in the scary jungle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, our favorite heroine is running side by side with speedy Carue having the time of her life while Vivi is deep in thought, she side glance at She-Captain of the Straw-Hat and pondered if the girl will ever notice that two of her Crewmate is madly in love over her but after knowing the black-haired girl for quite a while, she isn't one of the girls that love to have two guys fighting over her, by the looks of it she doesn't seem to have any slightest interest about love.<p>

"Say Luffy, may I ask you something?" Vivi asked.

"Hm, okay, shoot" Luffy replied without taking her eyes off the trail and still held her grin.

"Well…I know it may sound random but…what do you think of Mr. Bushido and Mr. Cook" she inquired.

"Hm oh, you mean Zoro and Sanji, they're great guys they do all those cool moves, and they're super strong too and they're best Crewmate…why do you ask that?"

"Oh, no reason" said Vivi.

'Hm, the way she said that Luffy has deep respect and admiration toward them like heroes and she doesn't have any slightest interest on love'

"Okay, I have another random question…whom you like best?" once Vivi asked that made Luffy skid halt and when Carue saw her stop he halted surprised by her sudden cease.

"Huh?"

"I mean between Mr. Bushido and Mr. Cook, which one of them you like best" Vivi asked, Luffy looked up at Vivi frowning suspiciously…well more like purse your lips like three year old.

"Why do you ask these strange _random _questions, Vivi?"

"Ah uh, n-no reason I-I just thought since I'm going to be with you guys for a while I-I thought that may be…we should um…get to~... know…each other…better" Vivi fidget and started to sweat as she comes up with an excuse, Luffy remain frown till she smiled again.

"Well, why don't you say so, Vivi? You don't need to get shy about it you're part of the Straw-Hat Crew" then Luffy giggled and Vivi sigh in relief thankful that Luffy's gullibility didn't catch up with Vivi's meaning.

"The answer is simple Vivi" as Vivi wait for her answer when she see Luffy smile softly, not the big pearly grin or the mad-man grin, no, she softly smile that grace her face.

"I like both of them equally"

"…Eh?"

"I like both of them equally; each of them have their own special trait, so that's why I don't need to like one when I already I like both of them" said Luffy, Vivi was surprised to hear such insightful and most considerate thing to say and can't help but to smile, as well.

'Now I understand why Mr. Bushido and Mr. Cook adore her so much…those two are really lucky to have a girl like Luffy in their life' she thought fondly when her thought was snapped when Luffy calls put from afar.

"C'mon Vivi, or you'll be left behind" then she took off, Vivi blinked twice and chuckled.

"Wait up, Luffy, let's get move on, Carue"

"Quack" and they're off to join Luffy's adventure.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Zoro and Sanji are walking side by side, their head facing on the vast jungle avoiding eye contact from each other, Sanji is smoking his sweet nicotine while he side glances at Zoro making sure not to get caught by the green Swordsman.<p>

'Tch that muscle-headed idiot thinks he had all the muscles on his body think he can beat me, he's all brawn but no brain; he's like savage wild-man who is about to claim poor sweet innocent Luffy-chan, that bastard has no idea how to treat a fair lady like Luffy, no scratch that he never treated a lady before, with all those muscles he'll break her like glass, don't worry Luffy-chan I won't let this brute corrupt you' as he thought, Zoro have the exact same thought.

'That shitty-cook, that no good pervert always keep ogling on Luffy like some piece of meat, he has no self-control whatsoever and all those sweet talk are nothing but rubbish I have to lock him in cage and throw away the key where he'll never escape'

"Hey marimo-bastard, have you lost all your remaining brain cells that you didn't hear a word I said" said Sanji snapping Zoro's thought out and started to snarl.

"What's you say, you crappy-cook"

"Fine I shall speak to you the language you understand" then Sanji put on some kind gorilla pose.

"We…hunt…big meat…big win…ugha, ugha, did you understand"

"DO YOU WANT TO DIE THAT BADLY, CHEESE-HEAD BECAUSE I CAN PERSONLLY GARNTEE I WILL"

"Chill marimo, you sure don't take a joke very well, all right as I was saying this will be our starting point" Sanji point out split road that will begin their competition.

"Our main event is whoever catches the bigger catch by kilo, wins"

"Don't you mean by ton" said Zoro.

"It's not about weight of the catch idiot; it's about the size of the meat"

"Tch"

"Stop snorting…oh, I almost forgot to determine the winner the one who has the most meat will be provided to Luffy-chan" said Sanji as put his hands on his heart.

"Hm? Why does Luffy have to be involved?"

"Because my Luffy-chan deserves the best meat she can get and at the same time she'll be like a judge to announce the winner, she'll shower me with kisses once I get all the sweet meat for her" said Sanji as he does the noodle dance as he imagines Luffy kissing him and Zoro only does is sneer rather than looking annoyed.

"I knew it" Zoro exclaimed Sanji immediately stopped his dancing and turn around to face him.

"Knew what?" when Sanji turn around he was surprised to say that is the first time or probably never saw this said of Zoro.

Zoro's face has turned into what people always refer to him a Demon; his face is filled with hatred glare; his lips is thin lined, looking very demonic like the people always refer to him as the Demon of the East Blue in shape of a human form. But why is he seething with anger and about ready to punish him for something he did? Sanji got his answer when Zoro spoke.

"You just like them…ready to pounce to their chance that present to them" he hissed.

"Eh!" Sanji is both afraid and confused by the unexpected fury from the green Swordsman.

"You're just like those twisted sick perverts to take whatever advantages to get to Luffy, I would never think that you would sink so low to treat Luffy like some kind of…trophy to win, you twisted sick cook" Zoro spat some words like there's a bad taste in his mouth, and his body is boiling with anger that could explode any minute.

Sanji is shocked to hear these poisonous words coming from Zoro's mouth that the render him wordless, Zoro watched as Sanji slouched and thinks that he figures out his plot when he see his shoulders shaking, then Sanji glare with hot-steam of rage that equally matched to Zoro and crushing his cigarette between his teeth in the process then he too started to hiss.

"How dare you…HOW DARE YOU ACCUSE ME OF SOMETHING SO ATROCIOUS" he bellowed at his face, and Zoro is his turn to be surprised as he didn't expect that.

"You may call me fucking names I can take it, you can break my fucking face as much time as you want I can take it too, but…don't you ever accuse me of something that I would do to hurt Luffy-chan…because I would never _hurt _my beautiful Captain, I rather die than hurting her, you got that, idiot Swordsman" his words maybe foul but honest and true.

Zoro looked in Sanji's one eye to see if he can find any sign of deception, but all he can are truth in his one eye and that made both relieved and more jealous. He felt a slight, tiny, itty betty bad that he framed the love cook, so he comes up with an apology.

"Sorry if I made you cry, dart brow"

"HEY!" Sanji snapped like shark.

"I was only protecting my Captain, that's all" Sanji snort at his so called apology but he calmed down a little.

"Don't you mean _overprotective_, you've been like this ever since you left the Baratie to go after Nami-swan"

"What're you talkin' about, love-cook"

"Huh! Don't tell me you forgot, what, your muscle is too thick that you can't store memories in your damaged brain"

"Watch it!"

"Maybe this will refresh your memory" he suck in his marred cigarette, he removed it from his lip and blow smoke out then he looked in Zoro's eyes and said the name that want to spit at his face.

"Hawk-Eyes" that very name that made Zoro want to rip him into pieces, how can he forget it of what he did.

*_Flashback_*

_After Zoro declares to Luffy that he would never lose to Mihawk or anyone again, Mihawk's face is expressionless but the young Swordsman has earned his respect a bit._

_"You two make very good team" he said to Luffy while his gaze remains on Zoro. Luffy turn her head to stare at the dark man._

_"Your journey ahead will be difficult and life-threatening; no one has ever come out of the Grand Line alive"_

_"I'm not afraid of anything; I will surpass the Grand Line till I find the One Piece, and I'll be the Pirate Queen" Luffy declares, Mihawk glance at her and smirk almost devil-like._

_"Then you'll have to surpass me first" and then Mihawk disappeared and reappeared in front of Luffy and he did the unthinkable…Mihawk has kissed Luffy on the lips._

_Everyone who saw this had dropped their jaws to the ground thunderstruck as the most powerful man in the Grand Line is kissing passionately on soon to be Pirate Queen, but Sanji and Zoro are much worse, those two are simmering with fury like blazing inferno for he has stolen Luffy's first kiss. If Zoro weren't hurt, he would jump right in and slice the man's head off with his white sword and Sanji could've killed the man if Patty and Carne didn't hold him off before he commits suicide._

_After Mihawk parted his lips from her lips and stared at her startled bewildered face and walked back to his boat like nothing happened, just he's about to sail away. He turned glance over his shoulder and spoke._

_"Until we meet again, Monkey D. Luffy" with that Dracule 'Hawk-Eyes' Mihawk left the scene never knowing when will meet again._

*_End Flashback_*

"Ever since then, you've been constantly hanging over her like glue and never left her side for one second" Sanji finishes as he tap his cigarette.

Zoro gritted his teeth like a saw; he will never forget _that _day if he ever meets that bastard Hawk-Eyes again he will make sure he regrets he kissed Luffy and the same goes for Sanji.

'Luffy's mine' the two shared the same thought, then Sanji and Zoro stare at each other in challenging way, they remembered they have a competition to play.

They turn around, back facing each other as they walk away the splitting road to begin their hunt, Sanji went right while Zoro went left, and each of them has strong determination glint in their eyes as they thought.

'Luffy's mine'

* * *

><p>"AAACHOOOOOO~" that was Luffy sneezed for the third time.<p>

"Bliss you" said Vivi.

"Thanks"

While Zoro and Sanji have been arguing, reminiscing, and challenging each other out, Luffy, Vivi, and Carue have stumble on new and unusual friend; his name is Dorry, a giant from Elbaf, he rescued Luffy from been eaten by long neck Dino and witness life and death battle against another giant that goes by the name of Brogy.

They say they've been fighting against each other for hundred years for no reason at all; they only fight for honor and Elbaf which it's matter the most. Usopp and Nami who was there on the Brogy's side witness a great battle too and Usopp want nothing less to be like his master Brogy one day.

On Dorry's side, they're enjoying their meal and drinking Sake that Brogy so kindly offered him and said he got it from his new friends; Dorry happily took his gift and drink all the sake till it's gone.

"It appears there are someone talks about you" said Dorry.

"Talks about me?" Luffy titled her head.

"That right, when someone talks about you, you sneezed it happen" he exclaimed.

"It sorts of true, Luffy, it happens to me once when someone talks about me" Vivi spoke then Vivi remembered something she needs to ask.

"Mr. Dorry, is it true that Log Post will take a year to set?"

"Yes, I'm afraid; people who have been here have been waiting about a year to pass, but…sadly none them has ever survived this harsh island, they either be eaten by Dinosaurs or killed by mother nature, the Grand Line is merciless sea" all are silent grimly till Luffy laugh.

"No matter what danger I face I will conquer the Grand Line and obtain the ultimate treasure and become Queen of the Pirates" her speech has lifted their moods and Dorry laugh in whole heartedly.

"You are truly courageous girl, you remind me of female warriors back in Elbaf" he exclaimed and laughs.

"Really! There are warrior girls in your Village" Luffy smile glitter like stars.

"What of course, in Elbaf there no shame to see fearless woman fighting for honor and pride for the sake of Elbaf, my fellow warriors whether they are man or woman they are valiant and honorable, and I respect them for that" he said as he raises his fist up to his face showing that he is not ashamed to see a woman fight like men, he respect these fine warriors.

"Shihehehe, I'm happy to hear" said Luffy and then to everyone shock Luffy's happy smile turn into a sad smile.

"Luffy…what's wrong? Are you okay?" Vivi asked with concern.

"I'm fine Vivi, it just…" she turns to face her.

"I'm kind of envious to them"

"Who?"

"Those girl warriors from Elbaf" that confuses everyone around her, Luffy then proceed.

"Back in my Village, most people laughed at me because of my dream saying that girls should stay home and become housewives like good girls they are" then she turn to face Dorry.

"When you told me how female warriors from island can fight and battle without people nagging that girls can't and can do, they can do and be whatever they want to be without anyone forcing you to"

Dorry remain silent and understood what the girl feels this world that lives puny human have strange law especially on women and this law is very strange to him and unfair, Vivi know that feeling too. Women from around the globe doesn't live the luxury life, they can't pursue their dreams because of the world that controls by men, as she thought bitterly when she heard Luffy laugh that surprises her and Dorry and Carue.

"But it'll about to change when I become Queen of the Pirates and when I do then I'll proved the whole world that girls _can _do anything" she laughed again causing Vivi to smile and prayed for her to successes, Carue quacked and Dorry laughed, as well.

"Well said my friend well said" as they enjoy the happy atmosphere when suddenly an explosion erupt from within Dorry's stomach spitting smoke and blood out of his lips.

It appears the Straw-Hat Pirates are about to face another challenge and another enemy to face.

* * *

><p>After a long and tiring and bizarre fight, they'd won the battle against the Baroque Works, Dorry thanks goodness he's all right that the bomb that planted inside the Sake barrels by Mr. 3 didn't kill him and Mr.5, Miss Valentine, and Miss Goldenweek are also defeated by the Straw-Hat and never heard of them again.<p>

To add their victory Sanji came with Log Post that would lead them to Alabasta without having to wait for a year for the Log Post to set, things are turning better for them for the end.

As they the other are getting ready to leave, Sanji and Zoro are arguing for 100th time about which dino is bigger, Zoro got a large rhino dino while Sanji got a T-rex as they about to tell Luffy on which dino is bigger than the other when Nami threaten them to get in the ship before they leave them behind with a look can scare the Sea King. They quickly obliged rather than they facing Nami's punch of pain.

Once the dino meat has been cut and put in refrigerate, they said goodbye to Brogy and Dorry, as the Going Merry set off to Alabasta to stop Mr.0. Everyone is doing their usual routine; Nami is reading and studying the map and the new Log Post that she borrowed from Sanji; Usopp is inventing a new bomb using super hot sauce to make his enemies cry in agony; Zoro is out on the deck taking his nap; Vivi and Carue are relaxing on the deck, and Sanji is about ready to cook for dinner for his Crew when Luffy entered the kitchen and greeted Sanji with a bright grin.

"My angel from above, your very presence had brighten my life with your sparkling beauty" Sanji praised her.

"Thank you Sanji, say can I help cook too" said Luffy surprising Sanji.

"You can cook, Luffy-chan?"

"Well not much, back in my Village I used to help Makino in the kitchen in her local bar so I know a thing or two about cooking"

"Well, as sweet as your offer is I don't want my beautiful Captain to burden herself with work" said Sanji but Luffy already got on her frilly pink apron (I don't know where it came from but this is the One Piece so everything you need will appear).

"C'mon Sanji~, I'm really bored, and I want to hang out with Sanji today, please~" she's now making the irresistible puppy face that would make the meanest Pirate awed at her cuteness. Sanji blinked once as his mind went to emergency shut down.

'Luffy-chan…wants to…hang around with…me! Oh God, my heart is bumping so fast it can explode…and she is so cute' he coughed a bit and spoke almost squeaked.

"Yes…I-I mean if this wants you wanted then how can I refuse to lady" with that said Luffy widen her smile.

"Thanks Sanji"

After an hour later, Sanji is cutting the vegetables while Luffy is whisking the chocolate mousse for dessert. As she whisks the delicious chocolaty goodness when she accidentally dropped the egg beater and landed on the ground making a mess.

"Oops I'm sorry, Sanji I slipped"

"That's alright it's not your fault I'll get it for you"

"Oh no, let me" they both bent down on their knees to pick it up and at the same time they each hold out their hands to get egg beater, Luffy's hand reach the beater first, and Sanji's hand landed on top of her hand, they both look up and surprise themselves on how close their faces is.

Luffy's breath hitched as she took closer inspection on the Cook's face, Sanji's skin is pale like the moon and probably soft despite he's a man, his hair is like pure gold so shiny and smooth, and his eye is blue as the ocean.

Then a weird and funny feeling surges from within, and it's spreading quite fast like a plague but in a good way, she has no idea on what's going on and why her body is acting this way. She quickly reacted she stood up from kneeling position, and Sanji followed.

"Luffy-chan, are you all right? What's wrong?" Sanji asked her softly voicing his concern to his Captain while holding the egg beater.

"I-it's nothing haha, I'm …I'm fine hehe" she stutter while she still has a blush on her face.

Sanji eyed on his Captain confusedly, this is a new side of Luffy he never saw and even Luffy surprises herself, she never stutters…ever, let alone shy. He was about asking her again when Luffy cut him off.

"Hey, we should you know get back to cooking"

"Eh?...oh right, well the chocolate is done whipping and it's ready to add another flavor, tangerine will do well with chocolate"

"I'll go get them for you" before Sanji can say anything else, Luffy already left the kitchen with whoosh leaving a trail of smoke behind and a loud thud of the door closing, Sanji looked at the door for a minute and head back to work.

Once Luffy is outside of the kitchen, she lean her back on the door and she let out a shaky breath for who know how long she kept holding in, this is…well, new. She certainly never felt like this before toward Sanji, it's like her body acted on it's own without controlling it, and sudden urge wanted to touch him. She quickly shook that thought out and walk to the Tangerine Field, too bad she didn't see the person were coming her way and bumped into the ground; Luffy groaned as her face landed on something soft.

'Wait a minute, deck supposed to be hard, how can it be soft' she's about to get her answer when someone groan very loudly.

"Say Captain, would you mind getting off…like now" Luffy blinked a couple of time till she looks what's under her and it turns out is her First Mate Zoro.

"Oops shihehehehe sorry, Zoro" she giggled, Zoro rolled his eyes at his silly Captain then he begin to lift himself up but made sure to hold Luffy's waist, when his calloused hands touched her waist, she feels lightning struck lingering in her body the moment he touched her and just like before she begins to blush again, once Zoro is up and at the same time he lifts Luffy up with ease, it surprises him that his Captain is as light as a feather, he put her back on the deck and said.

"Better watch where you going next time, Luffy, otherwise you'll get hurt"

"Yeah yeah I'll…I'll b-be careful" she grinned while that stubborn blush remains on her cheeks, Zoro raise one of his eye brow in question at his Captain's unpredicted shyness and stutter and red on her face.

"Hey, are you okay?" then Zoro put his calloused hand on her forehead.

"You're face is all red, you're not sick are you?" Luffy's went overdrive when Zoro touched her again and her getting this weird and funny feeling again, she needs to get away before something happens.

"I'm fine I'm about to get some tangerine so see ya" then she took off with whoosh leaving a trail of smokes again, Zoro looked back at the retreating Luffy as he scratches on the back of his head.

"What's bugging her?" he stood for a moment till he shrugged it off and went back to the task at hand, Sake.

Once Zoro disappeared behind the kitchen's door and multiple courses unleash between the Swordsman and the Cook that even I dare not to say it and as for Luffy, her mind is racing like crazy and the weird and funny feeling won't go away and that's confuses her.

"What's got it to me?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Sorry for the cheesy ending guys, I hope you all like it as much as I. You guys might be wondering or better say shocked to read Mihawk had kissed Luffy I did for a friend of mine, her name is <strong><span>TheBlackSeaReaper <span>**before I adopted this story; she first added Mihawk kissing Luffy in the first chapter but in mine I didn't till today. So see you all next time on One Piece: Queen's Heart.


	5. Wapol the Bilk & Country with no Name

Wapol the Bilk! And Country with no name!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Yelling**"

'**Yelling in thought'**

*_Flashback_*

Corruption 

Organizes itself in such a way.

Resists honesty and drives it far away.

Recruits favorite men to strategically place.

Uproots systems which prevent its inroads & onset.

Proliferates uncouth leaders operations in positions well placed.

To build a network of chamchas who are like minded & also unafraid.

Insulting their conscience to sin shamelessly in magnitude undeterred & unfazed.

Only to serve their masters to make & share unaccounted money in huge proportions.

Nation, its people, made poor due such in power corrupt, sinister ministers & politicians….by Vishvnand.

One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro.

* * *

><p>As soon as they left the Little Garden to head to Alabasta Kingdom something happened that changed their course to Drum Island because the Straw-Hat's most reliable Navigator Nami catches a terrible fever, so the Straw-Hat Pirates are on the race against time to find a doctor that will cure Nami.<p>

While Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp are on the lookout for an island Luffy, Vivi, and Carue are in the Women's Quarter taking care for Nami, they each have a worried expression on their faces watching Nami sweating and panting, and her fever is getting higher if it keeps this up like this Nami will surely die, but Luffy won't let that happen she will make sure that Nami will be saved.

"Do you think Nami will make it through?" Vivi broke the silence, her eyes never leaving on Nami, Luffy looked at her to see the look of doubt in her face, and she knows that Vivi doesn't like to see her friends she cared about suffer making her feel helpless.

"You're worrying too much, Vivi" said Luffy causing Vivi to turn her head to face her with surprise face and Luffy continues.

"Nami may not have Devil Fruit powers like me or super strength like Zoro's or Sanji's kicks, but Nami's strong in her own way, she is the most skilled Navigator, and she can send a full grown man to sky high with one punch, so in other word Nami won't let any sickness to take her down" then Luffy grinned confidently already believing in Nami that she will be all right.

Vivi blinked once and just like that all her worries are diminished thanks to her, she nodded.

"Yes, you're right Luffy, Nami is strong I believe she'll make it"

"And she'll be even better when we find a doctor, she'll be as good as new" Luffy exclaimed, and then she got from the chair and said.

"I'll go on look out with the others; I'll have Sanji to watch over Nami in my place, are you okay with that?"

"Not at all, I'll stay here"

"Quack" Carue quacked saying he'll help too, and Vivi giggled.

"And Carue too" she said, and Luffy giggled as well, she waved then and left to the main deck.

* * *

><p>On the main deck Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji are trying to figure out on the what the fuck just happen before they were surrounded by dozen of men wearing winter coat pointing their guns at them, they don't have time for this bullshits they need to get rid them so they can get back on the island searching, just as things couldn't getting any weirder, but an overweight man with an iron jaw is standing on the railing taking a bite on his meat from his knife like barbarian.<p>

"Are you lowlifes really Pirates? There's only four of you; I bet they're weak" said the obese man and then to everyone shock and disgust the fat man had eaten the meat _and_ knife all at once, and that just plain revolting, once the fat man swallowed his meal, he asked.

"Might as well ask then, I demand to see your Captain now"

"I'm the Captain of this ship and the name is Monkey D. Luffy" she said as she crossed her arms and sitting on the railing crossed legs, just when the overweight man took notice of her his iron jaw dropped, and two of his eyes popped out of his socket and turned into hearts, to say Luffy wasn't expecting this reaction and then to her surprise the fat man said.

"What the hell are you idiots doing? Why are you pointing your guns on a lady?" the men that surrounded Luffy were unsure of how to answer him back.

"Don't stand there like statues; take out your guns now!"

"Yes, Captain!" they chorused and point away their guns, the fat man jumped off the railing, walked up to her with suave smirk and combing his hair with his hand, once he reached her, he took hold of her small hand and he…starting to kiss her hand much time…wetly.

Usopp made a belching sound and feeling his stomach overturn; Zoro was on the Crow's Nest watching the most outrages display from above, teeth clenching together and his hands are holding on its railing and breaking the wood in his hold, Sanji is on fire…literally, and his cigarette burned to ashes and Luffy is no better than them, her face is marred with revolt and she feel every ounce of hatred is sending out to that fat Pirate and once he finally removed her hand she looks at it, it's all wet and desperately want to shower…maybe three times to get this off.

"I'm sorry about my men; they have a hard time following my orders" said the fat man but Luffy ignored him as she too busy try to wipe away that disgusting slop off of her hand that have been violated by sloppily fat hippo.

"Allow me to introduce myself I'm Wapol, Captain of the Wapol Pirates, allow me to make up from my men's stupidity"

"If you gonna kiss me again I'll rip your mouth right off your face" she said bitterly.

"Even better…I'm planning to take you and make you my Queen"

…

…

…

"EEEEEHHHHHHHH!" the whole Crew screamed that shook Going Merry with it.

"FAT HIPPO SAYS WHAT?" Usopp yelled as his jaw dropped to the ground.

"I'LL TEAR OFF YOUR HIDE!" that was Zoro, who spoke with face that looks like shark making the men that surrounded him quiver.

"IF YOU THINK I'LL JUST LET YOU TAKE LUFFY-CHAN LIKE SOME BARBARIAN, I'LL ROAST YOU ALIVE" said Sanji as his the flame start to explode and swirls around him angrily, but Wapol paid no attention to them because his eyes locked tight on Luffy. Then Luffy spoke to him irately.

"ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING I'LL NEVER BE YOUR QUEEN, I'm planning to become _Queen_ of the _Pirates_ not to become _your_ Queen"

"Queen of the Pirates" Wapol laughed like she made a joke.

"That means you have to survive the Grand Line if you want to be Pirate Queen, that sound pretty dangerous for a beautiful maiden like you" he then he put his arm around her petite waist and pulled her close to him which only made our favored Swordsman and Cook triple their glare and then snapped.

"That is it" they both chorused as they launch their attack.

Zoro took out the men that cornered him and with his amazing speed he runs on the mast without falling and sliced some other men once he reached the deck with his cool skills, Sanji kicked their chins, stomach, back, neck, shoulder, you name it till they fall like flies and Usopp…he just hides; Luffy sees her Nakama having fun beating the shit out of them, and she's missing the action, but that damn hippo doesn't want to let her go.

"GET OFF OF ME! YOU DAMN COW! I NEED TO HELP MY NAKAMA"

"Forget about those losers, join me, and I'll make your life worthwhile" then Wapol's eyes shift to Luffy's rounded soft butt, and he had a kinky idea of touching them.

Everything happens in slow motion; one minute Wapol's arm wrapped around on Luffy's waist and then the next thing happens is that he glided his hand to his target, and once he reached on one of her soft plump cheek, then he groped it.

…

…

…

Wapol has just **_groped_** Luffy's butt…hard.

All was silent, very deadly cold silent, and I don't mean the cold winter weather, it's like the chill of death when the grim reaper comes to take someone's soul. Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp are all tensed, but not of fear but the way their oblivious, happy-go-lucky Captain is heavily silent of all this, and Vivi (she came out from Woman's Quarter to head to the deck to see what is a commotion is about) also saw when the iron-jaw man has just groped Luffy was repulsed by that pervert. Wapol was confused because the pretty girl didn't make any reaction at all, but he does feel a cold chill run down to his spine, he looked up to see her and regretted that he did cause Luffy is looking at him down with the scariest, and fiercest face he ever seen that made him wet his pants.

"GUM GUM BAAAZOOOKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" she strikes Wapol head on sending him flying to the sky till he's nothing but a speck of star.

Wapol's band of Pirates are stone stunned that their fearless Captain has just been a blast off by puny and angry girl; then they turn their gaze at Straw-Hat Luffy and froze when they saw she's looking at them too with the menacing look on her face and they clearly see visible dark aura leaking out of her, Luffy continues to glare at them when she spoke in an icy tone.

"Get lost!" and that two words was enough to make the band of Pirates squealed like couple of banshees and they all high-tailed outta here to where Wapol's was sent to.

Everyone watched with wide eyes as the ship disappeared for good and turned to see Luffy is still angry, she then begins to stomp furiously to return back to the Woman's Quarter, Usopp took the moment to speak now.

"L-Luffy, are…are you UWAHHHH~" Usopp shrieked the moment when Luffy turn her head with the same look that she gave to Wapol Pirates.

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk. About. It" she spoke in eerie and scary tone, Usopp sealed his mouth tight so he won't provoke her; Zoro and Sanji was completely taken back by surprise to see this new side of Luffy.

Luffy proceed to walk till he reached the door, she open and close it hard with bang; Vivi watched the whole thing but fazed by Luffy's fury, on the contrary she is as mad as Luffy is, and she said.

"Good for her that she blasted that…that pervert to the sky, how dare he harass her like that? Men are nothing but savages" then she 'humph' and soon followed Luffy to Woman's Quarter.

Once Vivi's gone leaving behind three bewildered men of the Straw-Hat to their thought, they stayed in silent till Usopp spoke.

"Did you see the l-l-look on her face…she was ten times scarier than Nami" he said as his legs shake, and Zoro and Sanji can't help but to nod in agreement.

Therefore, the Straw-Hat (men) has just written a new rule on their rulebook; rule #84 if you valued your very live, please for the love of all good things. Do **_not_** **_grope_** Luffy's butt…unless you have a death wish.

* * *

><p>The next day, the Straw-Hat Pirates have finally found Drum Island; the entire landscape is covered in snow and mountains that shaped like drums that got the name of this island.<p>

As they were admired the winter island when suddenly there were surrounded by people and pointing their guns at them, they try to reason with them that they mean no harm, and they are here to find a doctor for their friend, but none of them believed them.

They were running out of their ideas when they saw and gasped to see Vivi bowed down on the floor and begged them to believe what we say is the truth, Luffy watched with astonishment to see a Princess bowed down to civilian took a lot of guts to take such action and so she also joined to bow down to them and begged them to help their sick friend.

The leader of the group stood on the front line watched as the two begged, and he is convinced that these Pirates are telling the truth and let them in. They were glad and happy to let them in; Luffy ordered to Zoro to guard the ship with Carue while they look for a doctor, Zoro want to protest it but he can't since this is an order from his Captain, and he has no choice but to agree, it's not because he's worried or anything but because the Love-Cook is going with her, but at least Usopp and Vivi are with her…right?

The man's name is Dalton, and he is the leader of this Village called Bighorn that led them to, he apologized upon their behalf for their hostility, this country has been edgy, this country has no King nor has no name which baffled the Crew, when they about to ask him why when they saw the look on his face and decided not to press on him.

Dalton has welcomed them to his house and showed them where his bed is, they laid Nami on his bed to rest but her fever is getting worse every minute, Dalton has never seen this kind of fever before but he can tell it's fatal, Vivi asked him to where they can find a doctor and when Dalton answered that weird them out, he told them that this country has only _one_ doctor, and it's called a witch and she is one hundred and forty year old woman.

"Hundred and forty year old witch!" Vivi exclaimed.

"A country with only one doctor! What kind of country is this anyway?" Sanji asked.

"We can ask the questions later, right now Nami is getting sicker and sicker so please tell us where this witch of yours is?" Luffy asked in a hurry because she doesn't know how long Nami can take much more of this; Dalton look into her eyes and sees there's both determination and a bit of worry in them unlike he seen from a Pirate but…different. He nodded to her and explains.

"Do you see the mountains outside that window?"

"Yeah, those freakin' huge" Luffy replied as she turns to see through window, a mountain that shaped like drum seem to be the tallest mountains she ever seen.

"Those mountains are Drum Rockies; you can see a castle atop the peak of the tallest, central mountain, this where the witch, the solo doctor in our country, Dr. Kureha lives in that castle"

"What!" Sanji is baffled.

"Of all the places, why does she live all the way up there? Fine, just call her to come down there, this is an emergency" said Sanji.

"I'm afraid there is no way of contacting her" Dalton stated.

"What!" they yelled all together.

"But then what happen when the people get injured or sick?" Vivi asked.

"She comes down the mountain of her own free will; she searches for patients, treats them…and then takes whatever she wants from their homes as payment before leaving again" spoke Dalton.

"Sounds like one mean old hag" Usopp commented.

"I think she sounded more of Pirate than mean" Luffy said.

"But, how does such an old woman get down from that mountain?" Vivi asked again.

"I heard a rumor from people a rather strange rumor…several witnesses that they saw, on a moonlit night, she takes to the sky in a sleigh and rides down; that is one of the reasons they called her a witch…they also say a strange creature comes with her, the likes they which they've never seen…even though she is the only doctor this country have, but she is not very social to people, so I'm afraid you have to wait till she comes down from that mountain tomorrow" thus ending Dalton's explanation that Sanji, Vivi, Luffy, and Usopp are not quite happy to hear.

Nami can't wait tomorrow; she needs to see a doctor now before it's too late, Luffy keep turning her head between Nami and the mountain, when she finally made her decision, she said.

"Then will climb up to the mountain and take Nami to get to the witch"

"WHAT!" that shocked Sanji, Vivi, and Usopp while Dalton was startled by the girl.

"Have you lost your mind, Luffy, the minute Nami walk out of that door she'll die" said Usopp.

"But staying and waiting for a witch to show up, Nami will die" she replied; the Vivi spoke.

"That may be…but look at that mountain and the weather, Nami will not take this much stress, this is a huge risk, we're talking about someone's life, Luffy and you can't risk someone's life like that"

"I'M NOT RISKING HER LIFE, I'M SAVING HER LIFE" Luffy shouted, and the whole house is silent.

"Listen…As Captain of this Crew, I would never put my Nakama at such risk I cared for my Nakama like family and Nami is a valuable member of this family, she was the one guide us to the Grand Line through thick and thin, and she's the one who keep us all together without getting lost" then she put her hand on her heart and proceed.

"So that why I will do whatever in my power to save my Nakama from harm because…I WILL BE THE ONE TO PUT MY LIFE AT RISK TO SAVE MY NAKAMA!"

Vivi gasped to see such fierce look in her eyes like fire and feel ashamed for what she said before, she started to remember at Little Garden when Luffy almost put her life on the line to save her, Nami, and Zoro when they were trapped in Mr. 3's Wax House to turn them into wax, and she faced him all by herself.

Vivi should've known better than this; Luffy is such a courageous girl, and her Nakama is courageous as her like equals and care for each other that they would not only die for each other…but to _live_ for their sake. Usopp and Sanji each had felt the same way.

"I'm sorry Luffy, I…" before Vivi can say some more when Luffy interrupted her.

"You don't need to apologize to me Vivi; you cared for Nami too and I understand your reason" she grinned assuring her and Vivi smiled in return.

"Hey, Dalton guy, can you tell us which path would we take?" Luffy asked to Dalton, whom he admired the little girl's big heart.

"If you take path through the forest it'll lead you straight to Drum Rockies but you need to watch out for Lapins"

"Lapins?" she titled her head in confusion.

"They are big, white, carnivorous and intelligent snow rabbits" said Dalton which made everyone to look at him skeptically

"Don't worry we'll be careful, Sanji!" Sanji looked up when Luffy called him.

"You'll be coming with me; Usopp and Vivi you guys stay here just in case if the witch happen to come by here you can tell her" she said turning into Captain mode and Vivi and Usopp nodded.

"Good, next stop to Drum Rockies"

* * *

><p>Sanji is running alongside Luffy, whom she is carrying Nami on her back, they both shivered as the cold air sweep around them but continue on, Sanji took moment to first to say.<p>

"Hey Luffy-chan"

"Yeah"

"I just want say that…speech you made was…quite inspiring, you sure have a way with words" Sanji complimenting her.

"Huh?"

"What I'm trying to say is that…your words have a way of saving us to keep us from falling apart; you're like gravity that keep us from floating away, and to say" then he flashed her with his smile.

"You truly are amazing, Luffy-chan" he finished; Luffy is stunned and blushed by his words.

"Th-thanks Sanji" and then Luffy giggled sweetly.

"Oh Luffy-chan, your giggle are like music to my ears" he said with heart on his eye.

* * *

><p>Back at the Going Merry, Zoro was meditating on the soft snow ground with no shirt on; suddenly broke his meditate and frowned for some reason.<p>

"Why do I have a feeling that I want to gouge the Love Cook inside out?" he muttered to himself and shrugged it off probably just hallucinating things and he went back to meditate.

* * *

><p>Back with Dalton, Vivi, and Usopp. When Dalton ask of them to come inside his house to get warmed up, but they decline saying they'll remain outside waiting for their return, Dalton smiled at their loyalty, and he too joined them to wait too.<p>

As the wind howls harshly as more snows covers the ground thicken the even further, Dalton fixed his gaze at the Drum Castle and start to reminisce the old days. He then turns his gaze to Usopp and Vivi and thought he deserves to know a small part of the truth.

"A long time ago…" he spoke catching Usopp and Vivi's attention.

"This country has many doctors, but they are all gone, they were all extremely skilled doctors. In truth, they were said to provide the highest quality medical care possible"

"Then…What happened to them?" Vivi questioned.

"…This country, not less than a year ago, was completely ravaged…at the hands of a Pirate Crew" said Dalton and then he heard the gasped.

"Wait! The whole country!" Usopp could not believe that their Pirates are strong enough to take down the whole country.

"That does explain it! Now I know why those people acted this way when we first arrived" said Vivi.

"That's right; the citizens are not yet ready to hear the word 'Pirate' again, you must excuse their behavior…a Pirate Crew with only five members manage to do all this and was led by their Captain named Blackbeard and power beyond anything you ever seen has ravaged the entire country"

"Five Pirate Crew! You can't be joking!" Vivi cringed.

"Blackbeard" Usopp muttered.

"However, despite that happened some would say it was good for this country" Dalton uttered.

"How could you say that?" said Usopp and Vivi stomped her foot angrily.

"That right! How could you say so quietly when they attacked your home" she said, and Dalton smiled sadly which Vivi and Usopp was taken aback by surprise.

"Thank you…but while that is true, until that time this country used to have a King but he was tyrant King that causing misery to his people and his name will I forever curse his name for the what he did" his face was twisted with fury as he uttered the name of the country's King.

"His name was…Wapol" once he said his name, Usopp and Vivi flinched when they remembered that man who attacked them yesterday was…a King, Dalton notices their behavior.

"What's wrong?"

"It just…we met Wapol" said Vivi.

"Yeah he attacked our ship and…uh" Usopp start to flinch while Dalton stare at him.

"And…What happened?"

"Trust me…you don't want to know" said Usopp with look of fright that almost like he saw something monstrous, Dalton raised his eyebrow, but did not press the long nosed kid.

"So you said you met him, are you sure?"

"Yes, he came and attacked our ship yesterday on our way here but he said he was a Pirate, not a King" Vivi exclaimed.

"He poses himself as a Pirate as a cover-up, he was drifting out to sea finding his way back here…and he…" his hands balled into a fist.

"He drifted off to sea because he and his army ran away like cowards and abandoned his own country in hands of Blackbeard; he was first to flee to the ocean and escape because of him; our country has fallen to despair" he bitterly said, Vivi's body shook in bloody anger that…that yellow-belly coward has ditched his country to save himself.

"THIS IS NOT HOW THE KING SHOULD ACT! What kind of King who abandoned his own people" said Vivi.

"Vivi" Usopp whispered.

"I understand your feeling but…" said Dalton.

"Ever since the tyrant King left his Kingdom, the remaining citizens can finally rebuild our country to anew but if Wapol return and take over again, our country will perish, we cannot let this happen after we worked so hard to rebuild it…so we'll do whatever it can to prevent from happening for the sake of country's peace…Wapol must not set foot on our country" he said with fiery will that he will make sure that tyrant won't not return.

However, he and the Straw-Hat Pirates are unaware that Wapol and gang are slowly closing in to Drum Island.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Yes, I have done it I know I made a cliff hanger but I thought I wanted to make it more suspense, you know. I know there is not much ZoLuSan moment; only SanLu moment but I promised they are still many romantic scenes will come and unfold them all to all of you…so see you all next time on One Piece: Queen's Heart.<p> 


	6. Chopper! BlueNosed Reindeer & A Doctor

Chopper the Blue-Nosed Reindeer & A Doctor

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Yelling**"

'**Yelling in thought'**

*_Flashback_*

Follow Your Dream

Follow your dream, take one step at a time and don't settle for less, just continue to climb. Follow your dream, if you stumble, don't stop and lose sight of your goal, press to the top. For only on top can we see the whole view, can we see what we've done and what we can do; can we then have the vision to seek something new, Press on. Follow your dream….by Amanda Bradley.

One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro.

Notice: If anyone have a problem of imagining Luffy as a girl, here is a link to a website to see what she look like and why the guys in One Piece digs her ( gallery/#/d2pmnbp).

* * *

><p>Wapol and his gang of Pirates have anchored their ship and have returned home after many months of searching, they beat down some men who are on watch patrol before they can report back to the Village, Wapol laughed at them as he rides on his fur-covered hippo called the White Walkie and gazed at the mountain where his castle is at its peak.<p>

"Ah~ there's no place like home, Drum Island, unchanged, majestic, Mother Nature. Chess is the castle safe?" he asked his faithful subordinate that look like a jester who is looking through his binocular and replied.

"Yes, just like we left it, your majesty"

"Very good! Now onward to Drum Castle, men!" Wapol ordered, and his men cheered and they marched on to Drum Castle.

"My days as a Pirate are over; I'm going back being a King! Now onward, Robson" he commanded his pet to move but Robson doesn't seem he wants to which made Wapol angry.

"HEY! You bag of fur I said it move it, come on, you lazy good for nothing" Wapol keep on rambling while Robson ignore him and then one of Wapol's soldiers ran to him and said.

"King Wapol, terrible news! Those Pirates from yesterday have their ship docked on the riverbank" then everyone stopped and froze in fear as they recognize the ship and remembered the Straw-Hat girl and shivered when they remembered the look on her face; it's like she has a demon's face except for Wapol who looks overjoyed.

"Is that so, excellent! Not only I'll be King again I'll get Queen too, now I can claim the pretty girl as my own" said Wapol.

"What! But your majesty…the girl is unfit for a Queen" Chess protest.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten what that girl done to you, your highness. She sent you flying using her Devil Fruit powers if we hadn't reached you in time, you would've been sinking to the ocean like an anchor" said Kuromarimo.

"SILENCE!" Wapol yelled shutting Chess and Kuromarimo up.

"I'm the King, whatever I say I expect you to obey not to defy me and anyone who defy me shall be executed, do I make myself clear"

"Clear as crystal, your majesty" they both yelled and bowed on one knee.

"You were right about one thing I was a little surprised that the girl has Devil Fruit powers but it won't happen again when I find her again she'll be in for a surprise when I about to do with her when I show her _my_ Devil Fruit powers" Wapol concluded.

"Of course, you are strong, my King" said Chess smirking evilly.

"Yes, once you demonstrate your powers she'll tremble before you" said Kuromarimo smiling darkly.

"Yes, now…" then Wapol turn his gaze away from them, and his eyes are filled with desire as he smirk on how he yearn to have her, to have her as his own makes his inside tremble with excitement.

"Once I regain myself as King, I'll capture the girl and make her my Queen whether she likes it or not…Monkey D. Luffy you are going to be mine!" said Wapol, determined to have her for himself and no one can stop him from doing so, not even her Crew.

* * *

><p>Luffy is cold, cold, and cold in this blasted blizzard; she has no clue how many hours she spent in this blistering snow forest. Luffy heave every step as she carries both Nami and Sanji.<p>

She has no idea how or why this happen, those freakishly large mutant rabbits that Dalton warned her about that she forgot what their names are, but they had started to attack them for no fucking reason, caused an avalanche to bury them, and Sanji…the memory seem to hurt her when she remember how Sanji sacrificed himself to save both her and Nami from being buried in snow, but she thankfully found him but he's hurt badly, and once she got Sanji out and carry both him and Nami, she found a baby rabbit is digging something, she saw a large paw sticking out of the snow, and the baby is trying to dig his parent out of snow only it prove is hard because his paws are not strong enough to handle hard snow, Luffy helped the baby's parent out of the snow and left to Drum Rockies so she can get Nami and Sanji to the doctor.

So now she walks toward feeling her body numb from the cold winter turning her skin into purple because she gave her coat to Nami so that way it'll keep her much warm, then she heard a loud thumping sound coming from behind, she glance back to see a furry looking animal and three people riding on top of it, the beast slide to halt till it face her.

"I finally found, my love, fate has brought us together once again" that was Wapol who spoke in a dreamy tone that he thought he swoon her over but Luffy bluntly said.

"You again! I don't have time for you, move it or lose it" she still bitterly hate that hippo for what he did before as she glare at him, Kuromarimo and Chess flinch and cringed but Wapol was unaffected by her as if she was never the one who sent his flying to the sky.

"You are one feisty girl…I like you a lot my offer of making you my Queen still stand, so what'd you say?" he put on polished smile and what he got for replay.

"Do I have to say it again, I said N, O, no means no" she growl and shiver from the cold while Wapol frowned, disapproved.

"No…I don't think you understand the words I just said, let me clear it up for you, I'm Wapol King of Drum Island and when I say I make you my Queen I mean it, you will be my Queen weather you want to or not"

"Listen fat-head, I don't care if you're King and I don't have time for your whining I need to get my friends to the doctor and fast, now MOVE ASIDE!" she can feel her nerve is breaking but she need to remain control because she can't fight while holding Sanji and Nami, and they'll get hurt if she fights.

"Are you ordering me…to move?" said Wapol feeling irritated and then he see the Straw-Hat girl walk past Robson and away from him.

Wapol gritted his teeth furiously that the girl refuses him to become his Queen; then he eyes move to the sick girl and the unconscious blond man and then he had an idea.

"Chess"

"Yes, my King"

"I just thought up a new law…if a girl refuses a King's proposal then…her friends will be executed immediately!" once he said that Luffy turned her head swiftly and gaped, he smiled at her reaction.

"No!"

"Oh yes, Chess! Kuromarimo! Kill the sick girl and the blond guy now!"

"As you commanded" they chorused and jumped off of Robson and attack at Luffy's friends.

"Marimo's Surprise" said Kuromarimo as he jumped, he exposes spikes protruding from his afro gloves and attempts to crush the blond guy.

She quickly dodged his attack, just as Luffy is about to fight back when she remember Sanji's words, if she fights she will only hurt Nami; she growl in frustration and ran away to Drum Rockies and away from them. Then she heard a whizzing sound from behind; she looked back to see three arrows are coming at her, she gracefully flipped herself holding Sanji and Nami tightly then she runs off again.

"Chess, Kuromarimo, I think it's time to teach her a lesson what happen when you defy a King" said Wapol and grinned.

Luffy keeps on running on the snowy path and then she looks back to see if they followed her but that Wapol guy and his goons didn't follow her which is weird.

"What's going on? Did they give up?" she muttered to herself, while Luffy keep looking back she didn't see a giant mouth appeared and ready to gobble her, Luffy turn her head up front and screamed and quickly jumped before Wapol can chop her down, she sighs she got out safe but then she sees the smirking look in his face that doesn't look promising, and then without warning Chess and Kuromarimo appeared out of nowhere with weapon ready.

"Checkmate!" they yelled all together as they ready to kill her two Nakama.

"NO! STOP IT!" Luffy screamed as she watched helplessly as these two bozos are about to kill her Nakama, before those two can reach them; two Lapins appeared in amazing speed and knock both Chess and Kuromarimo out.

Luffy landed as she gasped to see those Lapins came to save her; Wapol gawked even Chess and Kuromarimo because they knew Lapins never took a liking to humans; Luffy notice that one of the Lapins had baby on its back, and when big Lapin turn around to face her, she immediately recognize that Lapin, this is the one she saved it, and now it came back to save her and her friends. She grinned and said.

"Thank you!" then she's off to Drum Rockies.

"Don't let her escape" Wapol hollowed, Chess and Kuromarimo runs after only to be blocked by Lapin and then hordes of Lapins emerged from the snow blocking Wapol and his men from going after her. Wapol growl furiously and said.

"Damn you, how dare you block my path, I'm King Wapol and I will have this girl as my Queen one way or another"

* * *

><p>Luffy had reached Drum Rockies, and now she is climbing up till it reaches its peak, she tighten a belt around Nami and around her torso to keep her from falling and holding Sanji between her teeth and start climbing. She's been climbing up the mountain for God's knows how long and her body is screaming to stop but refuses her body's protest not when her Nakama need her help. Her skin is bruised and swollen, her hands and feet are frozen stiff and covered in blood, and she shivers uncontrollably as the strong blizzard blow her over.<p>

She look up and can feel like she wanted to scream for joy as she almost few feet to the top, she climbed ignoring the searing pain from her body as she finally she reaches the mountaintop.

"I 'pant' made it…Nami…Sanji…we 'pant' made it" she said and fell on a heap of snow, completely knocked out, then a large shadow figure appeared before our fallen Pirate heroes and then he carried Luffy, Sanji, and Nami and walked to the castle.

* * *

><p>Nami has found the strength to open her eyes; her vision is blurry at first but after couple of blinks, she can finally see, she figured she's in some room and have a wet rag on her forehead and what more that her fever has come down, she look around the room till her eyes landed on something…or is it someone really fuzzy wearing maroon pair of shorts, a pink fuzzy hat and two antlers, but his left antler has a metal base around it. she is gazing at the furry creature till said creature turn around when it saw Nami is awake; he panicked and quickly went on hiding behind the door frame…only he's hiding the wrong way revealing half of his body and Nami slowly got up and stare at the creature in surprise.<p>

"Are you the one who helped me? If you are thank you"

"I don't need thanks from you, human!" he spat at her then he blushed.

"Wait, I mean that was really nice of you to say, no I mean I don't need your thanks but still it feels nice, no no" Nami sweat dropped at the creature's mood swing when suddenly it came to her…the creature just spoke.

"Wait! You can talk!" Nami shouts causing the child like furry creature stumble backward and crashing on weapons and some medicine tools.

"Chopper, quiet down" Nami turn to very old woman with two glasses, one sunglasses on her eyes and another on her bleach blond, she wears a teen style outfit, and ring belly. She blinked at the odd lady, and her fashion sense and then the old lady put her index finger on her forehead while she's drinking booze.

"I see the fever has gone down…38.2 that tolerable" she old woman said just by examining her fever using her finger.

"Who are you?" Nami asked.

"I'm doctor, Dr. Kureha but I preferred to be called Doctorine" said Doctorine as she removed her sunglasses.

"A doctor! Then that mean" then it hit her like lightening.

"Wait! There were two others with me and they…"

"Nami" Nami spin her head to the one who called her and her face is marred with relieve, it's her ever so hyper Captain Luffy all bandaged from head to toe almost resembling a mummy.

"Nami, you're okay that mean no more fever I'm so glad" said Luffy happy to see her friend up and about that her smile widen more that can almost split her head into two.

"Yeah, thanks to you and Sanji…wait a minute, where is Sanji?" Nami questioned.

"Sanji is still in bed sleeping, he got hurt on our way here but he'll be okay" Luffy replied with a grin.

"That good, as soon as Sanji gets better the sooner we leave"

"Not so fast" Doctorine intervene with scowl.

"You two are not going anywhere, you two will stay here until you're fully healed"

"I'm sorry we can't wait, we need to get back on track before…" Nami stated.

"I SAID ZIP IT AND REST" then Doctorine pushed Nami roughly on her bed with her amazing strength that stun Nami for good.

"Hey! You can't do that to…" Luffy stopped what she's going to say, when she saw Doctorine pulling Nami's shirt up and show it to her very nasty looking shiner on her belly.

"What's…that?" Nami asked in surprise that she never notice it before.

"You were bitten by an insect called a Kesita; it's an infectious species of tick that inhabits hot, humid jungles. The disease begins when the insect bites and bacteria enter through its mouth, once inside, it incubated for five days causing the host immense pain. Symptoms include a fever over 40, widespread infection, Myocarditis, Arteritis and Encephalitis, from the look of this wound I'm guessing it's about the third day…two more days you've been dead" after she concluded her explanation that made Nami and Luffy gasped, Doctorine got up and proceed to talk.

"It's called Five-Day Disease…that why you can't leave till your fever comes down completely, though I heard the Kestia became extinct a hundred years ago, you were lucky I still had the Antibiotic, but the big question is…how did you get yourself infected with such a disease, were you in some Prehistoric jungle or something" then she started to laugh like a witch.

"Prehistoric jungle, what a laugh of course you weren't, it's highly impossible" then she laughs some more while Nami and Luffy sweat dropped as they remember their adventure in Little Garden, Luffy slid her way to Nami's side and muttered to her.

"Should we tell her?" she whispers to Nami's ear.

"Nah, besides she would never believe us anyway" said Nami looking and sounded bored and Luffy nodded in agreement.

"You gotta point" she replied, then Doctorine notices their whispering something made her annoyed.

"What're you two murmuring about?"

"Nothing!" they quickly regain their composer, and they smile innocently, Doctorine got the look of suspicious on her face, but shrug it off and then she said.

"Well anyway, the two of you along with your weird eyebrow friend are not going anywhere" she then pointed her finger at Nami.

"You were almost on the brink of death, and you're fever hasn't completely come down, you will remain in bed for three days" then she pointed at Luffy.

"And you are also getting your rest after you climbed a five thousand meters high mountain with your bare hands and sleeveless vest because of that you got frostbites all over your body" then she pointed at room where Sanji is resting.

"And the guy with weird eyebrow has severe hemorrhaging, six broken ribs, and a fractured spine, either you three are brave, or you brats wanted to die this bad, nobody leaves this place till they recovered or…die" Doctorine threaten them so that they can obey her command, but these two girls didn't flinch.

"You don't understand we can't stay here for three days" Nami protested.

"She's right, we're on hurry if we don't leave now then Vivi…" Luffy didn't get to finish it because Doctorine threw two small medical knives at Nami and Luffy but nearly missing it making the girls froze.

"Like I said before none of you are going anywhere till you fully recovered and if any of you try to escape from here I'll hunt you down like animals and tie you up on the bed, do I make myself clear?" she said as she holds out another knife and scary look on her face like a real witch, Nami and Luffy cringed at the scary old lady and silently nodded.

Unaware to them, there is a small creature whose name is Chopper that Doctorine called him was watching the spectacle with wide eyes, but his eyes sticks at the girl wearing Straw Hat then memory flashed in his head as he remembers those words coming from the raven-haired girl that struck to his heart like blade.

*_Flashback_*

_Luffy grabbed Doctorine's arm in a vice grip and glare to go with, despite that her body is completely frozen like ice but still have the strength to grab hold on Doctorine, and then she spoke between her teeth ticking at each other._

_"Th-they're m-m-my Na-Nakama…p-please he-help them first"_

*_End Flashback_*

He was completely taken back by surprise to see a young girl ready to put down her own life to save her Nakama first before her; he had never seen anyone like that except…he closed his eyes and shook his head when he noticed he was dwelling on the past; he need to remain strong…for him, for the person he owes his life to him. Just when he opened his eyes the Straw Hat girl is staring back at him.

"Um…You're hiding in the wrong way" Luffy says bluntly at him, and Chopper flushed that he got caught again.

"So who are you?" Luffy asked as she bends her head to the side in questionable look and Chopper unintentionally replied.

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper; it's very nice to meet you" when he realized what he had done, he squeezes and covers his mouth with his hooves; Luffy blinked and then to Chopper's shock; she had stars in her eyes and said.

"You can talk! WOW! That's so awesome, hey Nami, that little cow talked" she waved her arms in excitement.

"I'M NOT A COW! I'M A REINDEER!" Chopper yelled, and then to add another weird event, Sanji comes out of the room; his upper body are bandaged with cigarette in his lips, he looks around to see everyone staring at him, and when his eyes landed on Nami, his eyes turn to heart-shaped.

"Nami-swan, you're okay; my heart sings with joy to see you all well and hearty, I was so worried about you" Sanji exclaimed then his eyes landed on Luffy and then his heart-shaped heart turn into a horror and then he grabbed both her small hands.

"Luffy-chan, what happen to you?! You're hurt, who did this to you? Is those fucking bunnies did this to you, DIDN'T THEY" and then his body is covered in fire making Chopper squeaked in fright.

"HE'S ON FIRE!" Chopper shout as his eyes pop out, and Sanji turn away from Luffy and pose a hero with sparkling background that I have no idea where it comes from.

"DON'T WORRY LUFFY-CHAN, YOU'RE FAITHFUL SANJI WILL AVENGE FOR YOU, MY BELOVED AND I WILL TURN THOSE FUCKING BUNNIES TO STEWS WHEN I'M DONE WITH THEM" Sanji declares with fire in his eyes and then the dramatic display ended when Doctorine smashed him with a giant club.

"That's enough nuttiness for one day" then she begin to drag Sanji to his room by his leg.

Nami narrowed her eyes, and another sweat drop has been formed for watching Sanji's act of love for Luffy by going out in blistering snow to get revenge on…bunnies! What the hell has happened while she's out? Luffy just watched Sanji been dragged by that creepy doctor lady and then turn her head to see the talking reindeer only to find he's gone and then she went out to find him and convince to be part of her Pirate Crew.

* * *

><p>Luffy has been searching for Chopper for hours and there is no sign of him, but she'll find him eventually, he can't hide forever. Then she comes across an opened door, curious she went inside and inside is filled with gadgets, bubbly liquids, and some other medicine stuff, she looked around in awe till she found a picture frame and inside picture of that talking Reindeer looking happy, and a man with weird hair style is smiling down on the Reindeer. She gaze at the picture with a smile and when she about to touch it when someone shout.<p>

"Don't touch that" she turns her head to see the talking Reindeer standing in the doorway looking mad.

"Don't touch that" then he quickly runs to it and snatched the picture.

"Sorry…so who is that man next to you?" she asked referring to that picture, she saw the little Reindeer tense and said.

"I don't want to talk about it" Luffy nodded in understanding and didn't press him on, so she asked him another question that made him almost dropped the picture frame.

"Hey, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, you wanna join my Pirate Crew, become my Nakama"

"What? No way no how, I don't want to be a P-Pirate" said Chopper, Luffy hear hesitation when he said the word 'Pirate".

"Why not? Pirates are cool, have lots of adventures, meeting cool people, and sing Pirate songs" she said.

"Wait! Pirates can sing too" said Chopper in awe expression.

"Yeah, Pirates sings all the time…so what'd you say wanna be my Nakama" she asked him again; he stood silent for a moment, and he remembered something that Dr. Hiluluk used to say something like that, but then he turns her down again.

"I can't be a Pirate, look at me…I'm a talking Reindeer I'm not normal and I have blue nose"

"So?" she said as she titled her head and crossed her arms.

"What'd you mean "so"? I can't be a Pirate because of what I am, I'm different, I'm…monster" he eyes cast down on the icy floor and Luffy can feel the sadness overflowing from the little Reindeer and she soften her gaze and then she grinned.

"I don't think you're a monster I think you're pretty cool" she said and Chopper look at her in surprise.

"Heck, back in my Village some people calls me a monster sometimes"

"Eh! Why? You look normal and human too"

"Shihehehehe, don't judge a book by its cover" then she surprises him by stretching her arms wide in inhuman rate that scared Chopper to its wit.

"Y-y-your arms they…stretch but how?"

"I ate Gum Gum Fruit" she grinned.

"Gum Gum?"

"Yeah, it was weird looking fruit called Devil Fruits taste really like sticky socks and gave me the power to stretch, neat huh?" after she described the fruit to Chopper and realization hit him.

"Wait minute, the way you describe the fruit I ate the fruit something like that and tasted horrible and made me into this" said Chopper.

"Really, that explains why you talked"

"Yeah, the fruit is called Human-Human Fruit that turn me into Human Reindeer Hybrid" said Chopper, Luffy bent herself to Chopper's eye level and said.

"See Chopper, there are others like you that feel the same way even humans, they always feel different and out of place, makes you feel you don't belong here…but don't you think there's reason why" spoke Luffy in experience that she's been through like Chopper, Chopper waited for the girl to say it and then after a moment, she said.

"The reason why…was because there are other people who accept of who you are, and we have a dream that keep us alive and courage to set sail on high seas that strive to reach it" then she smiled as her teeth almost shine pearly white; Chopper breath hitched as he recalls that Dr. Hiluluk said those exact words to him that made him feel special.

"_Chopper, Pirates, are the brave men; they fear nothing; they held their head up high with pride, facing obstacles that seem impossible to escape from death, and friends you can count on, but that won't stop them because of their dreams…that was because we have a dream that keep us alive and courage to set sail on high seas that aim to reach it_" his words of advice has pierced in Chopper's heart and now lives in him for life; he will never forget what he said to him and up till now he still never forget these words, and now this girl has warmed her way to his heart like Dr. Hiluluk.

"Dr. Hiluluk" Chopper muttered.

"Huh?"

"He…said the same words to me…long ago" he held his picture on his chest, embracing it.

"Dr. Hiluluk…is that man in the picture"

"Yes"

"What's he like?" Luffy inquired.

Chopper hesitates, he's not sure if he should tell her about his sad childhood and his time with Dr. Hiluluk. Should he really trust this girl to tell her about his past? When he looked up and gaze at her eyes, just one look in her brown eyes he believes he can trust her with a piece of his past.

"All right, I'll tell you" said Chopper as he sat down, and Luffy followed and thus Chopper begins his tale.

After long hours, Chopper has ended his story and Luffy to say is mixed in admiration that Dr. Hiluluk, who also known as a quack doctor, has a dream to make Winter Island filled with Sakura Blossoms to cure the people with happiness and to never lose hope, sorrow that the quack doctor is on the verge of death because of his illness, but still fight on, and lastly anger because Wapol killed Dr. Hiluluk and laughed at his death and adding another reason to hate that fat, sick hippo. Luffy notice Chopper took off his hat as he examined it.

"I'll never forget what he has done for me, and I will never forget his dreams, because of him he gave me a dream…a dream to become the best doctor in the world and I will create antidotes that will cure any diseases and become better doctor…that is my dream" Chopper exclaimed, and Luffy smiled at him, then she put her hand on top of his furry head and she gently ruffled at fuzzy fur and Chopper blushed and relaxed at her touch.

"I bet you'll be an amazing doctor, Chopper…and Dr. Hiluluk will be smiling down on you once you achieved your dream" she spoke with gentleness like a mother encouraging her child and just like that Chopper feel tears coming on and quickly wipe it away and smiled at her.

"Yeah" they stayed like this for a while till Chopper's blue nose picked up a familiar scent and tensed, and Luffy notice it.

"What's wrong?" bur she was ignored when Chopper got up and looked through a window, and his face twisted with hate and anger.

"It's him…Wapol…he's back" once he said his name, Luffy scowled and burning determination in her eyes, she got up and ready to beat down that hippo once and for all for what he has done.

* * *

><p>So now Luffy is in the top of the tower of Drum Castle and Wapol has revealed her his most powerful of all, the Royal Drum Crown Seven-Shot Bilking Cannon, he will use his cannon to blast Luffy's friend's sky high and have her as his Queen to himself.<p>

"With these cannon not only will I kill your friends I will regain control Drum Island as King and" Wapol smirked in his slim form, his eyes filled with lusty desire as he is gazing at her.

"And then…you will be mine as my Queen of Drum Island forever!" he laughed evilly, as he about to pull the lever when Luffy cried.

"Gum Gum Gatling Gun" Luffy's punches rain down on Wapol's cannon without mercy and crushed it down till it's nothing but scraps, Wapol's jaw dropped and flinch at the girl's abnormal strength.

"You know, I'm sick and tired of you mouthing about being belong to you like some possession you want to keep…I think it's time to learn your place, hippo" Luffy takes hold of Wapol, then repeatedly twists her torso vertically around his waist.

"Gum Gum Bowgun" she snapback sends Wapol flying upwards, crashed through the roof of the tower and stuck, but Luffy is not done with him yet, she appeared before Wapol and then she stretch both her arms far back and then Wapol recognize that a move before.

"NO, NO WAIT! PLEASE CONSIDER IF YOU BECOME MY QUEEN I'LL GIVE YOU EVERYTHING YOU EVER WANTED, JUST DON'T USE…"

"GUM GUM BAZOOKA" then she hurls them forward and once again she sends Wapol far far away will he'll never come back to Drum Island ever again, and thus Monkey D. Luffy has won the battle yet again.

* * *

><p>After long battle with Wapol and his goons has finally been defeated and never heard of them again, Nami is now well and ready to depart and sail to Alabasta and to make it even better Chopper has decided to join the Straw Hat as their doctor making this family even bigger.<p>

Nami is barking orders so they can leave to set sail but before they can go Dalton came and spoke to them.

"Wait, before you go Doctorine said she wants to show you something before you leave especially for you, Chopper"

"For me? What is it?" said Chopper.

"Look up at Drum Rockies and wait for it" said Dalton as he turns to see with a mysterious smile on his face.

Everyone looks up at the Drum Rockies with nothing in particular until they heard several cannon blast something up in the sky and then after for split seconds large pink fluffy cloud appeared above Drum Rockies make it look like a tree and then to their amazement the snow flacks has turned its color from white into pink similar to a Sakura Blossom, and it rain down on Winter Island.

They were in awe at the most beautiful sight, and Chopper was on the verge of tears to see Dr. Hiluluk's experiment works, his dream has finally come true.

'Do you see it Doctor…your dream has come true…you healed this island's sadness with your experiment…I bet your smiling now, huh' he smiled as he let his tears runs down on his cheek.

Luffy smile like a Christmas light as she is sticking out her hand as the Sakura Blossom landed softly on her palms.

"It's so…beautiful" she spoke softly that got Zoro and Sanji intention that are standing next to her.

The moment they look at her to see the Sakura Blossoms dances around Luffy that made her look even more beautiful than the Sakura Blossoms and her eyes sparkles like stars as she gazed the petals and that smile that they love so much made her stunning. Luffy is like an angel in their eyes as their hearts beats in fast motion. They flushed and smiled truly.

"Yes…beautiful" Sanji says in daze and then turn away.

"Yeah" said Zoro also in a daze and turn away.

Zoro and Sanji smiles truly as they stand close to their Captain but not close enough, seeing her happy made them happy as well and vowed that they will make sure that Luffy will remain happy and to see her beautiful smile on her face because…she is worth it more than their dreams.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the middle of the ocean, a man riding on a raft, wearing a black coat and black hat with two smileys, one is happy and one is sad, he pulled out a paper from his pocket and flip it open to show a wanted poster of Monkey D. Luffy that worth thirty million Berri, he smirked at her childlike grin and said.<p>

"You really came this far…baby sis"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>HAHA I finished chapter six, and now it's off to Alabasta Arc, I bet you guys are excited; well you better wait till I updated and see you all next time on One Piece: Queen's Heart.<p> 


	7. Meet FireFist Ace! My Brother!

Meet Fire-Fist Ace! My Brother!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Yelling**"

'**Yelling in thought'**

*_Flashback_*

"Chopper's translate from the animals"

I may be overprotective

I may be overprotective; I understand what you may think, but there is a method to my madness, I love my sis more than you think. She is the world to me, and I would never let her get hurt, I would die to keep her alive, that's why I'm so alert.

There are a few people out there who thought I was just pretending I went through hell to make them pay because it was my little sister I was defending, She doesn't realize how much I care I don't think I do either, but through anything that happens I will always be right beside her...by Valkyrie.

One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro.

* * *

><p>They have finally made it; our favorite Pirate heroes have finally reached Alabasta Kingdom; Vivi couldn't be any happier to return home after so long, but this is no time to celebrate, she has an important mission is to find out Mr. 0's plans is and stop, but to do that they need to get to Rain Base City where Mr. 0 resides in, but first they need to resupply and buy some garments to protect them from the blazing heat.<p>

Once they docked their ship and moved into Nanohana City, Sanji bought some robe clothes for the men, and he even secretly bought some dancing outfits for his beautiful Nami, his desert flower Vivi and his angel from above Luffy but before he can show her, Luffy runs off faster than gazelle to find something to eat, the others groaned pitifully and Nami quickly ordered Zoro, Usopp, and Chopper to find Luffy before she causes trouble before they were sued for collateral damage and she is not going give anyone any of her Berris.

Zoro snorted and muttered a witch and Sanji heard him and went to kick him only for Zoro to block it, Nami bashed their heads for their idiocy and throw Zoro, and he skid on sand and yelling to him to get going and get Luffy already, Zoro grumbled and left to find his Captain and Usopp and Chopper followed him behind to find their trouble-making Captain, but unaware that they're not the only ones are looking for Luffy.

* * *

><p>The people of Nanohana are crowded outside and inside of the Restaurant called Spice Bean and whispers and mummers could be heard, and trouble look on their faces. What caused to act this way? You see; someone suddenly died in the Restaurant while making conversation with the owner of the Restaurant.<p>

Inside of Spice Bean, the man that they've been mumbling about is what appears to be dead; his face is on his food that the owner served him for 44th time; he wore black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, black boots, an orange hat with two smileys and he wears no shirt revealing his upper body with skull tattoo on his back. The man hadn't moved for the past thirty minutes, and people assumed that he must've eaten the Desert Strawberry and died without knowing it and because his hand still hold on a fork with a piece of meat still hanging up, it froze still before the man had the chance to take a bite out of it…what a cruel way to die.

"And not only that, the Desert Strawberry is so strong that the poison is contiguous that spread the corpse, and if you touch him, you'll get infected too" one of the costumer mumble as a warning which why is another reason they don't want get near him afraid they might die the same fate as this man. Silence overcomes them as they try to figure it out on how to deal with it when all of sudden the dead man come back to life scaring everyone.

"HE'S ALIVE!" they all yelled in surprise and fright.

They stare at the hat wearing man with intense as the man stare back at them with food lettering on his face and tired eyes.

"Man damn…I fell asleep" said man as he went back eating.

"YOU WERE ASLEEP!" they yelled again.

"What's up with you guys?" the hat wearing guy asked while chewing.

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD" they yelled at him, and the man turn to stare at the owner.

"Hey, did you hire a comedians or something'" said man and the people sweat dropped at his question.

"Uh…no, but I'm glad you're all right" said the owner as a man about to take a bite of his next meat when he suddenly fell back to sleep.

"HEY! YOU'RE SLEEPING AGAIN, IDIOT!"

A while later, the people went to their business or went back home, and as for the man he stayed and ate another three serving till he's finally satisfied, then he pull out a Wanted poster of Monkey D. Luffy and show it to the owner.

"Excuse me sir, does this girl came by here before" he asked as the man checked the picture of a cute girl with a big grin.

"A Pirate wearing' straw hat…nope I hadn't seen her before" before the hat-wearing can ask another question when someone decided to intrude.

"Well well, who would've thought that I find the 2nd Division Commander of Whitebeard Pirates here of all places…Portgas D. Ace" it was Captain Smoker who said it that came all the way from Lougetown to here to hunt down Straw-Hat Luffy but only to find something better; Ace smirked darkly and turn around himself to face him.

Everyone is all shocked to find out this idiot guy was actually none other than one of the Whitebeard's 2nd Division Commander, who also known as Fire-Fist Ace, no one expected this guy is one of the fearsome Pirate of the Grand Line and here in Nanohana.

"What business does an infamous Pirate like you have in this country?" Smoker gruffly asked.

"I'm searching…for my baby sister"

* * *

><p>Luffy suddenly sneezed while she was finding a Restaurant to eat.<p>

"Man, I wished that someone would stop talking about me" she pouts and she went back to walking when she smell a delicious aroma.

She looked around till she found where the smell is coming from; she found a Restaurant, and with all her excitement she stretched her arms and grabs a handhold. She take couple of steps back and projectile herself in high speed into the Restaurant.

"Gum Gum Rocket" she crashed through the door, and she also feels she crashed into someone and sent his flying off somewhere, but it didn't matter to her, she got in, she cheered that she found it and then quietly walked to stall and said to the bewildered man who was staring at the hole that two strong men were crashed through by puny girl.

"Excuse me, can I have all the food you got, please" she politely asked with a big grin and the owner could do nothing but to serve her.

Luffy is happily munching her plate full of fried chickens, spaghetti, fried rice, apples, loaf of breads and grill steaks, and she ate with good manners.

"The foods are amazing they're really great" Luffy compliment to the owner.

"Uh, thank you but um…you should probably get the hell away from here" said owner.

"Hm? How come?" Luffy replied titling her head.

"Do you know exactly who just sent flying?"

"Really! I did that?"

"Yes, look see" the owner pointed at large holes followed by many holes from houses, she inspects the hole while chewing.

"What with that hole? Are you remodeling? It looks weird" she stated as she went on eating.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU; YOU DID THIS!" the owner and the costumers are yelling at her. In about minute or so Luffy is about to have another cat and mouse chase with Captain Smokey again and to say she is not too thrilled.

* * *

><p>After wild goose chase between the Straw-Hats and the Marines and loses them but there is one tiny problem, Luffy our fun-loving Captain had got separated from her Crew…again.<p>

"Huh? Where did my Crew go?" Luffy said to no one in particular sitting on the barrel, she titles her head and tap her chin with her index finger, thinking.

"I could've sworn I was with them moment ago but now, here I'm all by myself…weird" too bad Luffy didn't notice that she was the one who got herself lost from her Crew. While she and her Crew are on the run, she spin around and run in backward just to see how frustrated the Marines are but because of that, her Crew has gone to the direction to where they're docked their ship while she went the other way…the wrong way, far away from her Crew and her ship.

"Well, it can't be helped and sitting around, won't do either, I better find my Crew before the Marines or Smokey finds me" she got from the barrel but before she can go find her Crew when a familiar voice stopped her tracks.

"Jeez, you don't look like you're even _trying_ to escape, Lu" Luffy looked up and she smiled brilliantly.

"Ace!" Ace is standing on top of the rooftop, and he jumped down and landed in front of her.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Lu" said Ace and Luffy replied by jumping on him whom Ace is prepared for, and he spins around in full circle making Luffy giggle and squeal in happiness.

Ace has missed his sweet baby sister, three years he spent without hearing her cheerful voice and her sweet smile for three years has driven Ace off the wall, and now she's here in her arms and never letting her go or out of her sight again. Luffy is enjoying her ride on Ace when realization hit her.

"Hey Ace, I don't want to sound rude or anything, but what are you doing in this country?" Luffy exclaimed, Ace sigh and put her sister down and explained.

"Well Lu, I'm here because I'm on the hunt to find a man…a Pirate by the name of Blackbeard" his hissed.

"Blackbeard? Who is that?"

"He's the scumbag who used to be part of my Crew till he killed 4th Division Commander of Whitebeard whose very dear friend of mine"

"Whitebeard? Commander?" Luffy titled her head in a questionable manner, and then Ace showed her the mark of the Whitebeard Pirate on his back.

"See this; I'm one of the Whitebeard Pirates. I'm his 2nd Division Commander earning the name Fire-Fist Ace and this symbol is my great pride" Ace stated.

"Whoa! That's really awesome I never would've thought you're going to have Devil Fruit powers; that's so cool" she said with a big grin.

"Yeah, I ate the Flame Flame Fruit so now I have the power to create, control, and transform into fire at will"

"Ah, all I can say congrats, Ace" she said with grin and Ace grin in return.

"So Lu, tell me about your Nakama and what are they like?" Ace asked as he and Luffy start to walk.

"Well, my First Mate is a Swordsmen named Zoro, he likes to train and sleep all the times, then there's Nami, she my Navigator and the best too, she likes drawing maps, Tangerine, and money. Then there's Usopp the Sniper, inventor, and lair too. A Cook name Sanji, he made super delicious food, I got doctor, his name is Tony Tony Chopper but he likes to be called Chopper and he's Reindeer and a Princess with her pet a spot-billed duck." she concluded; Ace's face suddenly darken but quickly vanished and force a smile.

"A pretty nice variety you've got there"

'Three guy…three guys with impure attention preying on my sweet baby sister. There is no way in hell if I let those punks get near to my sister; I have to roast them' Ace thought about a way to end the lives of three of Luffy's Crew, when Luffy sensed Ace's worry and frown in concern.

"Ace, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Lu. I'm just…thinking that's all" he put on a smile assuring her that he's okay, Luffy smiled and proceed to walk, not knowing that her big, beloved Brother Ace is planning a devious plot on how he will torture those men in slow and painful fashion.

* * *

><p>Back with Going Merry, Usopp, Sanji, and Zoro suddenly sneezed, apparently there's someone was talking about them.<p>

"Usopp, have you found her yet?" Nami shout to Usopp, who's on the Crow's Nest so he can if he spot his Captain from his angle.

"No, not yet"

"Okay, keep looking!" then Nami sigh in frustration that her Captain never stop to cause trouble for her Nakama, she put her hands on her hip, still wearing her dancer outfit and said.

"Honestly that girl can't she just this once acts like a real Captain" she commented.

"This is Luffy we're talking about, she'll never change no matter how many times you tell her to" Zoro replied, if you look closely enough, you can see a small smile on his face.

"But shouldn't we go back to Town to get her" said Chopper.

"No, we can't Chopper; we can't risk it because of the Marines are running around in Town, but don't worry, if I know Luffy better she'll probably pop out of nowhere like she usually does" said Nami,.

"Nami's right, she'll show herself soon" said Sanji, and then Usopp tries to find Luffy by using his goggles till he spots her waving at them.

"HEY, THERE SHE, IS" as soon Usopp yelled, Luffy stretch her arm till she grabs the main mast and hurl herself into her Ship, Sanji saw she launch herself in his way but it's too late to dodge because Luffy collided on Sanji.

"Oops, sorry about that Sanji, are you okay?" said Luffy looking down on him while Sanji feel a nosebleed coming on.

"No worries, I'm always here to cushion you fall, my Captain" Sanji exclaimed with heart on his eye.

Luffy smiles down on Sanji when someone lifts her up off of Sanji; she look up and grinned when she recognize it was Zoro.

"Luffy, is better you don't go near him, he's contaminated with the pandemic called Stupid" Zoro stated.

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?"

"YOU HEARD ME, CHEESE HEAD"

"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME" they both yelled and about to engage their fight when Luffy went to the side of the ship appear to be looking for something.

"Where is he? Where is he?"

"Who's he?" Vivi asked.

"My Brother" she replied.

…

…

…

"EH! YOU HAVE A BROTHER!?" they all yelled together.

"Yeah, what's got into you guys" said Luffy.

"You have a Brother that you never mentioned about" Nami said.

"Well because you never ask" she said and everyone sweat dropped at Luffy logical answer…typical Luffy.

"So who is your Brother, Luffy?" then Chopper asked.

"Ace were super cool and super strong and ate a Devil Fruit even before he ate the Flame Flame Fruit, he still strong as ever and he's the one person I can't beat" Luffy replied with a grin.

"Wow! He's really that strong" Chopper exclaimed.

"Wait! You say you fought him as normal human being, but you never once beat him" Nami stated in disbelief.

"So, the older Brother of a monster turns out to be a _super_ monster" Usopp stated. Zoro listened to her explanation and his eyes widen.

"Wait a minute, Luffy. You said your Brother's name is Ace…as in Fire-Fist Ace" Zoro exclaimed skeptically, he could not believe that Luffy is related to the most wanted man of all Blue that all Marine HQ are after his head.

"Did someone say my name" said Ace, who made his appearance on the railing making everyone jump in surprise.

"Ace, you're here" Luffy flew over to Ace; she grabbed his hand and dragged him to her Crew.

"Ace, these are my Nakama I was telling you about" she said, still holding Ace's hand.

"Hello everyone, I hope my baby sister didn't cause too much trouble" said Ace with smirk.

"Wow, you're Fire-Fist Ace in person in our ship and Luffy's older Brother" Usopp awed.

"He looks cool" said Chopper with stars in his eyes.

"Who would've thought Luffy has Brother…and fine-looking one too" Nami stated and Vivi agrees with a giggle.

Sanji scowled that Ace got attention of two girls, but he didn't voice out because this the most dangerous man and powerful as well, challenging him will be like committing suicide, as for Zoro he is surprised to see such a powerful man and member of Whitebeard Pirates turn out to be Luffy's Brother. And then to both Zoro and Sanji's surprise a familiar feeling made them tense and stiff as stones, it's the same feeling when they were in Lougetown like someone wanted them to die right here and now. Ace eyed at the green Swordsmen, and the blond Cook with narrowed eyes filled with dislike and his overprotective senses is tingling and say keep them away, far away from his baby sister and kill them in most agonizing fashion. He then eyed at long-nosed man who seems have no interest in his sister and harmless, but it's best to keep his eyes on him too.

* * *

><p>The Going Merry were in smooth sailing and set to head to Erumalu the Green City and the first to start their trip to Rain Base where Mr. 0 resides in and take him down before he take down Alabasta.<p>

As they travel, Ace were resting, his back against the mast and crossed his legs enjoying his peaceful moment, but his mind is rambling on one thing or should I say a person, Luffy his adorable, gullible sister had disappeared into the Women's Quarter along with Nami and Vivi saying they have a surprise for her, he shrugged probably it's a girl thing or something and went back to have a little snooze. The other Straw-Hats are doing each of their business; Zoro is training by swinging his ten ton hammer; Usopp is inventing his new super duper spice of death for his pachinko ball, Chopper is relaxing as the wind breeze from Zoro's swinging, and Sanji is in the kitchen preparing dinner for everyone, as they enjoy the silence when suddenly the door open and comes out Nami and Vivi and then they halted and spin at the opened door, Nami appear to be glaring at something while Vivi smile softly.

"C'mon Luffy, it's not that bad" said Nami.

"But I look stupid" that was Luffy coming from the inside and sounded…shy. All of them have questionable expression and Sanji came out from the kitchen just in time to see what's going on.

"Nonsense Luffy, I think you look beautiful in that outfit" Vivi exclaimed. Outfit? What outfit?

"But it's too…skimpy" said Luffy sounding she's whining…what the! Did she just say skimpy!

"Luffy, if you don't come out this instant I'll raise your debt to 300,000 Berri payment" Nami threatened her to make Luffy 'eeped' and sigh in defeat and forced herself to come out, as soon as she comes into view all jaws dropped instantly.

Luffy is not wearing her usual red, sleeveless vest and short blue shorts anymore, but she's actually wearing a belly dancer outfit that Sanji bought it for her. Her outfit is ruby colored. The artful bra covered in bright, shiny rhinestones and sequins to create a pattern that glistens from every angle, a fringe cascade around the bust line in varying length drawing the eye toward the intricate and flirtatious belt. The belt around the skirt is embroidered with sequins and rhinestones and stream of fringes with a lighter color that flow around the hip line and moves with the rhythm of your body. Luffy looks absolutely gorgeous like an exotic maiden.

"Lu-Lu-Luffy! Is that's REALLY you?" Usopp's eyes bugged out in uncertainty.

"Of… of… of course she is, you idiot. She is…she is so…so" Sanji has no word to describe on how beautiful his Captain is the way the outfit hugs her body perfectly showing her perfect curve and showing her cleavage. Even Zoro is as speechless as Sanji, he even almost _almost_ dropped his hammer; he had never seen Luffy dressed like that in…ever as if she's a whole new person and the way she turns her head away showing her shy side making her look more stunning, and Ace is looking absolute pissed and not because at Luffy, it because of the Cook and the Swordsmen is gawping at his innocent baby sister and his overprotective ego is on high alert, he needs to act fast.

* * *

><p>After dinner, the girls hang out in their Quarters practicing belly dancing much to Sanji's dismay that he didn't get to see them dancing, Chopper in his Healing Room making Rumble Balls, Usopp is on night watch, so that leaves Ace alone in the kitchen with Zoro and Sanji. Zoro is drinking his alcohol while Sanji washing the dishes and Ace is watching with watchful eyes till it's time to break the silence.<p>

"So, you two have been Lu's Crewmate for how long?" he asked carefully and watching their reaction, Zoro begins first.

"I'm her First Mate, so I have been longer with her since" he said with straight forward face.

"I'm her Cook and the fourth to join" then Sanji did a noodle dance and heart floats from his cigarette.

"She is such lovely person, I'll never forget the first day I met her, she's truly an angel. Mellorine~" Sanji exclaimed while Ace sweat dropped at his behavior, and Zoro didn't voice his distaste to the Love Cook but in fact he remember the time when he first met her when he was forced to tie around the post, he smiled at the memory. Ace narrowed his eyes and said.

"So I guess you two are really _close_"

"We look out for each other, yes. However, Luffy always get herself into more trouble that you lost count, but all in all we're good" said Zoro and took a gulp of his Sake.

"Well…that's all well and good I guess…but" the last word was bitter that got both Zoro and Sanji's attention and furthermore the air around them seems to thicken by each minute it passes ever since Ace halted his sentences. After what appear to be hours passed but the truth it only by two minute till finally Ace spoke.

"I thought I give you guys…a little warning" then to their surprise Ace pointed both his index fingers and his middle fingers and shot four Fire Bullets at Zoro and Sanji two for each of them.

Zoro knocked the table, unsheathe his Wadō Ichimonji and deflect the fire ball; Sanji uses a powerful horizontal kick to wipe the fire ball by bringing air to extinguish the fire before it hit him. Once the threat is out, they both put on fighting stance but the look on their face was shocked to say the least.

"What the? What the hell is wrong with you?" Sanji shouts.

"Yeah! Why the hell did you attack us for?" Zoro shouts too, not getting it is to why Ace, Luffy's lovable Brother would try to hurt them. Ace remain silent as his hat shadowing his eyes; he blow at the tip of his fingers and put his hands in his pocket and said.

"Like I said it's a warning" and just like Luffy whenever she's dreadfully angry, she glared at anyone with menacing eyes; Ace glanced up, his hat shadowing half of his face, glared like Luffy but his glare is ten times scarier than Luffy.

"Lu, may have chosen you two to be her Crewmate but as her Brother…it's always my duty is to look after my baby sister from men who with poisoned attentions who are after my Lu just to gain her affection" he said letting the information absorb into their minds, Zoro and Sanji finally getting what Ace is trying to say the way they act toward Luffy it more than just Captain and Crew relationship.

"So if I were you, I keep my distance from Luffy as far away as possible, don't get _too_ close to her, don't even _think_ about her, and don't even _think _to breathe the same air as her…and if I see any of you buy her another skimpy outfit…I'll roast you two alive, got it" Ace threaten, Sanji gulped because he's the one who bought her these belly dancer outfit, but glad at the same time that he didn't it was him. He put his new cigarette, lit it, took suck and blow and he nodded once keeping his self-control cool, Zoro just narrowed his eyes but not because his angry, in fact, he understands what Ace is coming from so he nodded once.

"Good" he said as his scary composure vanished and put on his big grin.

"I'm glad you guys see it my way. We'll have a good night, see ya" said Ace, he walks away and when he's about to grab the handle when Zoro said.

"Ace!...I understand where you're coming from but…Luffy is our Captain and person that I owe my life with, she saved me from the corrupted Marine who's about to condemn me to death. Thus Ace with all due respect I refuse to leave her side for a second" said Zoro, crossed arms and with a serious look on his face that says 'you can't say no to me'.

"And the same goes for me, Luffy saved my mentor, the Baratie, and even myself. She has an incredible power to save person's life with every ounce strength she has despite I don't like to see her get hurt but because of her, she helped me to peruse my dream to find the All Blue I join her Crew. So in return I will gladly follow her wherever she may go, and no one will stop me from doing so…not even you" Sanji exclaimed as inhale his smoke and let it out.

Ace just stood still, not moving an inch, his back still facing them, half of his face is covered with his hat but his eyes are the only thing is revealed and it filled with rage, jealousy, and there is also deep and hidden sadness in his coal eyes. They stood still for a minute till Ace left the Galley leaving Zoro and Sanji behind.

"We're…in deep shit" Zoro stated calmly.

"You know, I hate to admit it but…you're right" Sanji replied.

It looks like Zoro and Sanji is about to have a showdown against Fire-Fist, overprotective Ace from the infamous Whitebeard Pirates. Will our Swordsmen and the Cook survive from the devil incarnation or die from his blazing inferno? But one thing I do know that Zoro, Sanji, and Ace will not give in without a fight.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>This is the chapter you all been waiting for; Fire-Fist Ace is here. The ever loving and super overprotective Brother of Luffy, but don't worry there is more to come when the next chapter arrive. And of course just in case if any of you have trouble imagining Luffy in dancer dress, here's a link to see what it looks like ( . ) so see all next time on One Piece: Queen's Heart.<p> 


	8. The War has Made My Kingdom Cry

The War has Made My Kingdom Cry

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Yelling**"

'**Yelling in thought'**

*_Flashback_*

"Chopper's translation"

War

War is the devils work. War is what makes us hurt. War is what ended his life. War is what makes me cry. War is the quickest way to die. War has become a way of life. War is what makes us hate. War is taking are ability to think. War is between a race. War is between a country. War is always coming. War is hunting. War is waiting. War is what were always chasing. War is what many are hating. War is the drug we are taking. War is everywhere. War is what makes us sware. War is the clothes we ware. War is what makes us aware. War is what makes us scared. War will always be here. War is what I always fear. War is what causes tears. War is here….by jackrabbit krjs.

One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro.

* * *

><p>As they sail on calm waves, Vivi Princess of Alabasta decided that they should find the Rebellion Leader to convince him to stop him from fighting against the Capital by telling him everything was all set up done by Baroque Works and supposed their hideout are in Yuba, and that's will be their destination to end everything.<p>

Things are doing great for the Straw-Hat Pirates; the Going Merry is sailing smoothly on a calm sea without hint of trouble whatsoever…except Zoro and Sanji, who are getting roasted by Luffy's sweet and kind Brother Ace.

It's been like this ever since their talk in a Galley. Whenever Luffy is happily complimenting Sanji's wonderful meal, he goes dancing and showering her with praise of her sweet comment and her beauty and Ace goes up to him and lit fire on the Cook's butt, and he makes sure Luffy doesn't see it. Zoro is not doing any better than Sanji, he once flared Zoro while he's training on the deck shirtless while Luffy was watching in admiration with only a short glance before she change her attention in playing with Usopp and Chopper. Thinking he try to woo her over by showing off his strong muscles.

It's been like this for two days straight and to say Zoro and Sanji are not sure if they can take much more of Ace's overprotective side.

"EEHHHOOOOOWWWWW~" that was Sanji, who got fried by Ace again.

Sanji walk back inside the galley with an expressionless face as he lit his new smoke; he inhaled and blew and went back to cooking for dinner for his Crew as he reached the counter his burned pants that been it scorched by Ace, showing his boxer with heart shaped. As he about to cut his vegetables when all sudden he heard a similar shout as his with very familiar yell, it's from the moss-head, and he got fried too…again. He waited for a minute for Zoro to get in here and just like he predicted, Zoro got in the galley with scowl look on his face and trail of smoke coming from his ass but not completely burned just enough to burn to his pants and his boxers with swords printed on is showing off to the world to see just like Sanji.

"He got you again, moss-head" said Sanji.

"I think he was aiming at my head" Zoro replied as he opens the fridge to get his rum, Sanji blew his smoke and said.

"This is getting insane…his overprotectiveness is going to be our downfall one of these days" Sanji commented while cutting. Zoro took a swing from his rum, sigh in content as he enjoyed the bitter taste of his rum and replied.

"We're not the only ones who get cooked, Cook"

"Hm?"

"He even tries to fry Usopp"

"Wha!? Usopp! Why in the world would he want to kill Usopp? He's not interest in Luffy; they're just friends" Sanji stated.

"That's just it"

"Eh!?" Sanji's eyebrow raised in confusion, not getting it what he meant, but Zoro answered it for him.

"He threatens and quotes "if I ever see you yelling at my sister again I'll fry you till you nothing but cinder" end quote" he said with a blank face but deep down he feels really bad for Usopp, he remembered how scared he looked as if he ready to run for the hills, and as for Sanji he looks both surprised and angry.

"Wait! Usopp yelled at Luffy? THAT BASTARD! I'LL SKIN HIM ALIVE FOR YELLING AT MY LUFFY-CHWAN" Sanji shouts with fiery eye and then Zoro bash his head causing a big bump on his blonde's head.

"Would you knock it off, the only reason why Ace yelled at Usopp because Luffy was stealing his food" Zoro responded with a look that could kill, he always thought Luffy is crazy, but Ace…is a real piece of work.

"A lady deserves to have as much nutrients their body needed" then Sanji entwined his hands and dreamy look in his eye.

"And my angel from above deserves so much more and she rewarded me with her sweet praise" While Sanji is in his own world, Zoro's eye twitch on irritation.

"Why do I even bother of telling you anyway, Shitty-Cook" Zoro mumbled and sigh, silently wondering if the Cook have been corrupted since he was a baby.

* * *

><p>To the men's relief, they've found a land that would lead them to Erumalu. Once called the Green City, it is inhabited with beautiful greenery, palm trees, and gorgeous lake canals that provide water for everyone.<p>

After they anchored their ship, Princess Vivi has given her faithful friend Carue an important mission, she wrote a letter that tell the secret identity of the leader of Baroque Works and telling him she brought her Nakama to help her and her Kingdom to stop this meaningless war.

Carue left with quack; he will deliver this message without fail and then he took off with lightning speed.

After that done, the Crew is all dressed their attire that will protect them from the heated sun much to Sanji's displeasure and so they begin their journey to Yuba where the Rebellions hidden.

As they journeyed on sandy desert they've arrived the Green City known as Erumalu, it didn't take them long to reach the city but they never thought to see such devastation. They gasped at the state at the once called city; the Green City is buried under the sand, buildings who stood tall and proud are now nothing but rubles, the greens are dead, and the canals are buries in heap of sands. Erumalu has become a graveyard wasteland.

"Now do you see…now you understand what Baroque Works Organization has done to this Country and…just how much Alabasta's people are suffering" Vivi exclaimed as she watched the city, and the rest of the Crew grimaced.

They walk through Erumalu; Vivi explained to her friends that the city never gets much rain in this region but by collecting waters on the rare occasions it did rain, the Town was prospering on its own and then she also said in a sad tone that her Kingdom hadn't rained in past three years.

The Straw Hat is shocked to hear that the Kingdom has suffered this long without a single drop of rain, but that doesn't explain why the people are edgy, they can still get water from the river that they sailed upstream on they can draw it out from there, Vivi answered all will be explained.

She told the story that Alubarna the capital city of Alabasta gets the most rain all because of her Father, King Nefertari Cobra and the people refers to him as the King's miracle that how everyone's gets their water from till one fateful day when they discovered that their King has deceiving them; the King was using illegal Dance Powder to make rainfall for Alabasta thus accusing the King as a fraud and liar, but Vivi knows the real truth. It was Baroque Work's entire fault; they've framed the King for the crime he never committed and causing the people to question the King's loyalty to his people and to make matter worse. Vivi discovered mountain of bags filled with Dance Powder was discovered within the Palace; she assumed that someone putted there and also the same one who brought the Dance Powder in Alubarna. And thus the people have grown suspicion toward the King every day, people fought, people left the city to avoid a fight, cities abandoned and then everything turns to ruin.

All turn silent for a moment, when suddenly a gust wind blew through the destroyed Green City and then a howling wind, is heard startling the Straw-Hats thinking they're might be enemies nearby, but Ace assured them by saying.

"It's alright, it just the wind"

"Wha!? That was the wind, but it sounded like its crying" Luffy sounded surprised that the wind could make such noise.

"The winds are passing through the Town and reverberating among the building ruins" Ace explained with calm feature as the wind continues to blow, and the cry lingers louder and louder. Vivi listens the howl of the wind seep through the ruins as if it's crying in anguish and despair.

"Luffy's right…The city of Erumalu is crying…it's suffering just like my people"

Luffy's face harden and her glare are fierce like no other; this man Crocodile will pay what he has done to the city, to the people, and to her friend Vivi. She vowed she will defeat Crocodile so that he will never make the Kingdom of Alabasta suffers again, and she will make sure he'll pay dearly for all he has done for that is her solemn vow.

* * *

><p>As they travel on the scorching desert, along the way they've encountered many strange, funny and extraordinary people.<p>

They've met a group of Pirates of Barbar Pirates, odd looking Pirates with umbrella on their heads as their signature symbol like their flag led by Captain Barbarossa and his First Mate Rasa. And they are famous as Sand Sailors of Alabasta searching for food to survive.

Vivi discovered about Rasa's past; Rasa scowled and shout angrily because in the past, her Father, King Cobra promised to save her Village from becoming decay but as years went by, her Village was gone, and her people left the Village to find a better place except her whom she stays and waiting for the King to return to fulfill his promise but he didn't. Vivi was crushed and heart broken by her sad story that she promises to make things right again if she gives her another chance to undo everything has happened, Rasa eventually forgive the Princess and feel the weight on her shoulder being lifted by her kindness, and she helped her and her band of Pirates by showing a short and safe way to get to Yuba, they thanked her and left with goodbye off to their destination.

The next thing happened Ace got separated from Luffy and her Crew for who know how and then they found him with a cart full of food and water that would last them a whole month, he then explained that he was in Ido Village and overheard of couple of con artists call themselves Camus's Band. They tricked those into believing they are real Rebel Army to help the Villagers from their dire need of help. Ace was disgusted by their resolve and thus he come up with a plan to teach them a lesson they will never forget.

The plan was successful; Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper pretended to be the Sand Bandits here to trash the Ido Village and the fake Rebel Army must fight them, at first the fakers doesn't want to fight or not supposed to be here in the first place but somehow the cheer from the Villagers and the children who look up to them cheers them as well, reminding them when they were kids when they wanted to be heroes just like their idols and so feeling brave and confident, Camus fought against Luffy (Zoro and Sanji hold themselves together from not killing the man right now for hitting Luffy) and then to Camus and his friend's shock, Luffy surrendered, and she and her Crew run away like cowards and the Villagers celebrate their heroic efforts and named them heroes.

And then on their way Luffy and her Crew have been mugged by Warusagi Birds by pretending to be on the brink of death and then stealing every last bit of their food and water that Ace brought and flew off laughing. Luffy got pissed and chase after them and then minute later she came back riding on Camel and she's been chased by an abnormally oversized Sandora Dragon is about to make Luffy his lunch but thankfully the Monster Trio launched their attacks at the reptile and Sanji cooked the lizard and start eating it instead…talk about irony.

"So now we have a moment, what's the deal with a Camel?" Zoro first asked.

"I saved him from being eaten by the mystery desert plant when I was chasing those birds" Luffy replied and took a bite of her meat of the Sandora Dragon.

"Well it doesn't appear to be a wild Camel" Nami exclaimed.

"No, not with the saddle on it" Vivi added.

Chopped tottered to the Camel, checking him and can't help but to think that he looks very familiar. The Camel looked at the small Reindeer strangely till both the Camel and Chopper had realization written on their faces.

"Hey, I know you" said Chopper, and then Camel said something in his own language that only Chopper can understand.

"Oh really, good for you" Chopper replied, Luffy walked up to them with cute questionable expression on her face and a meat in her hand.

"Wait, you two knows each other" she looked down at Chopper.

"Yeah, he saved me when I escaped from Katorea" then everyone brighten up the thought of having a moving Camel to travel on the desert will ease their trip even it only carries two people.

"All right then I'll be taking the first shift" said Usopp as he about to climb up the Camel when the said Camel knocked Usopp off of him, and then he starts talking, and Chopper translate.

"I am a freedom-loving, hard-boiled, yet compassionate son of the desert. I'm really grateful that you saved my life back there and I'll be glad give you some of you a ride but I'm afraid I do not accept male passengers"

"WHAT!? WHY THE HELL NOT, YOU STUPID CAMEL" Usopp yelled angrily at the Camel and the Camel replied with a smug smirk.

"I'm too macho" and his teeth sparkled.

"Great, just what we need another pervert like Ero-Cook" said Zoro sarcastically and Sanji starts to seethe at him.

"Hey Marimo, I'm no pervert…I happen to be a gentleman" said Sanji putting his right hand on his chest in striking pose while Zoro snorted.

"More like a perverted creeper" and then they start their mini fight between them again, The Camel averted the fight from those idiots human and turn to stare at the beauty before him…Luffy who she happily eating her meat.

His eyes have turned to heart as he eye at black-haired girl; the girl is most beautiful with those big round plumbs that is very big for her age but suited her well and her body even though she wears those robe to protect her from sizzling sun he can tell she has a perfect womanly physique. The Camel groaned liking the girl as he approached her. Luffy was munching her meat when she felt something furry touched her shoulder, she looked to see is the Camel she saved from the mystery plant, and now he's cuddling her in affection, she smiled at it, and she scratch his chin softly thinking that the Camel came to thank her for saving him, too bad she didn't notice the nosebleed as he moans in her touch as he brings himself closer to her but before he can enjoy her blissful touch when he was pulled harshly by the, neck and got ganged by Zoro, Sanji and Ace, they bashed the Camel till he's completely bloodied and then Zoro lifted the Camel up by the scarf of his neck and said to Sanji and Ace.

"Who wants Camel meat for dinner?" that woke the Camel from coma and struggled to get away but Zoro's grip is too strong to escape.

"Sure, I always wanted to cook a Camel" Sanji exclaimed.

"I'll start the fire" said Ace as his hand lit by his Devil Fruit powers and the Camel scream in high-pitched bleats but he was saved yet again by Luffy by bashing their heads, the guys grunted in searing pain and Luffy goes hugs the Camel and glaring daggers at his Brother and two of her Crewmates.

"Don't eat Eyelashes!" Luffy stated.

"Eyelashes?!" Ace, Zoro and Sanji all sweat dropped while caressing their large bump that sprout on their head courtesy by Luffy's punch.

"That's right; that's gonna be his name from now on and you three should be ashamed of yourselves try to eat Chopper's friend and mine" Luffy scolded them.

"But…but" they yelled simultaneously.

"I don't want to hear it" then she turned her attention to poor Eyelashes petting him here and there and whispered to him that he's going to be okay while they glare deadly daggers at Eyelashes.

After they got much needed rest, the Straw-Hat Pirates are now back to walking on the dessert with Eyelashes as their temporary ride, they proceed to get to Rain Base City as fast as possible.

* * *

><p>After Ace had saved the Scorpion and his two sons Dip and Chip before they were crushed by giant rocks, Scorpion thanked him and confirmed him that he made up all the lie about Blackbeard, and thus Ace has no choice but to move one to his next destination, however, it broke his heart that he's going to leave his baby sister again and who know when he'll see her again.<p>

"I must go" said Ace hiding his sadness.

"I'm gonna miss you Ace" Luffy replied.

"Don't worry Lu, we'll meet again someday" he said ignoring the twinging pain in his heart, he rummage in his pocket till he pull out a piece of paper and give it to Luffy.

"Make sure you keep it well, Lu" said Ace.

"Huh? But it just it's just a scrap of paper" said Luffy confused is to why Ace given this to her even her Nakama and Eyelashes are confused.

"This scrap of paper will let us meet again" Ace explained making Luffy's Crew more confused but Luffy's simple thinking didn't need to ask Ace for more explanation and just simply said.

"All right, I'll keep it safe" and Ace just chuckled at her, always straightforward, she'll never change.

"We'll take care yourself, Lu and…be careful" he said as he gives a warning glance at Zoro and Sanji almost telepathically saying, 'if I see a teardrop on my sister's face I'll hunt you down, burn your special part that you will never produce babies ever' Zoro and Sanji remain still as they stare back at him, and they replied telepathically 'we would never hurt Luffy' Ace silently grunted and soon he put on his smile to everyone.

"Lu could be a handful so watch over her for me, please" he bowed politely and the others nodded.

As they said their goodbyes, the Straw-Hat Pirates and Fire-Fist Ace parted their ways, not knowing they will meet again; only time will tell when the time will come. But what the Straw-Hats didn't know is that Ace took one final glance over his shoulder at Luffy, his eyes were sad that he left his sister again and worried about his sister's safety, call it a Brother's complex but he can't help but to fear for his sister's life, just thinking of losing her feel like he can't move on with his life without Luffy. Luffy is his treasure…his most precious treasure and he love her dearly.

"Be safe, Lu…be safe"

* * *

><p>Our Pirate heroes have finally reached their destination Yuba, after long walk on a hot desert; Vivi told them about Yuba is a small oasis Village and rest stop for the travelers to rest in the inn since it's been built between many cities in this area and it's also a place where you can find fresh and clean water dug out under the desert. But to their shocking horror Yuba has fell victim by the treacherous sandstorm and it reached ground level, and it's far worse than Erumalu. Vivi grieved even more to see the state of her beloved country been buried under the sand and her people have no place to go to and turn against each other, her heart sank just the thought of it.<p>

"Vivi…Vivi-chan, is that really you?" a voice was heard has alarmed Vivi and her friends and turn their heads to see elderly looking man with thick fuzzy mustache, the elderly man looks at Vivi almost on the verge of crying and he put both shriveled hands on her shoulder in a tight grip as if he assuring himself that she's not a mirage.

"It is you, you're alive…it's me don't you remember me?...I can understand you don't recognize me since I lost some weight" he said, and Vivi gasped as she remembers who this man is.

"Toto-ojisan!"

"That right, I knew you'd remember me" the man Toto let his tears of happiness flow down on his face and smile so happily to see Princess Vivi is safe and sound, and Vivi also cried in joy in seeing one of her dear old friend for so long, Luffy and others let them enjoy their tearful reunion.

After they had released their tears, Toto told Vivi that he still believes in his King, and he never doubts him one bit, he even said that the Rebellions are nothing bunch of fools that mistrusted their King's loyalty to his Kingdom, he tried to stop them but it was in vain, and they left Yuba leaving Vivi, Luffy and her Crew dumbstruck and Toto said that they left after the sandstorm has struck and never saw them again.

Toto bowed down to his knees and begged his Princess to stop them before they die in a meaningless war for nothing, and Vivi replied with a sincere smile as she gives him a handkerchief to wipe his tears.

"Don't worry Toto-ojisan, I will stop the Rebellions" and Toto couldn't be more thankful than ever as new tears streaming down on his wrinkled face.

"Thank you, Vivi-chan"

* * *

><p>After morning had come, before the Straw Hat leaves and returns to Nanohana to stop the Rebels, Toto gives Luffy a canteen filled with water where she dug up last night and say it's one of pure water in the country and to use it wisely for her journey, Luffy thanked him and promise him to use this water as if it was a valuable jewel and not wasting it and then they're off to Nanohana.<p>

Along the way, Luffy suddenly blurt it out that she quits causing to go "HUH!?" all at once, and they all thought 'is she for real?'

Luffy goes on saying that she wanted to beat Crocodile's ass and pay for what he has done and then she goes asking Vivi if we go to the Rebel's base and stop them, will it stop Crocodile? That left Vivi and others dumbfounded and prove that Luffy has a point, and they know that Crocodile will have some kind of plan that will still take Alabasta one way,, or another for he's an underhanded man, And to mention if they went to Rebel's Base and persuade them not to engage battle that she better does it without us since they're Pirates, and nobody believes in Pirate's words.

"Y-yes but…" Vivi was cut off by Luffy.

"All your trying to do is for no one to die in this battle…not the people of your country, not any of us" she said as the others listen on what she has to say next.

"You're taking on one of the Warlords in battle over a million people are preparing to fight in and all you want is for no one to get hurt…aren't you fooling yourself, Vivi?" she exclaimed, and she is staring at Vivi with her eyes that glints that she is serious on what she's saying and that made Vivi shaken with fury.

"Now wait a minute Luffy, don't you understand what Vivi's been going through and…" before Nami can some more when Sanji put his arm in front of her, stopping her, Nami wanted to protest, but Sanji didn't let her. Vivi is silent for a moment till she starts to bellow at her.

"What's wrong with that? What wrong with not wanting anyone to die!?" Luffy didn't answer right away; she just stare blankly at her, unfazed by her screech and then replied.

"People die" just two simple words has sent Vivi's anger to overdrive that she grabbed Luffy by scarf of her robe in a firm grip, causing Luffy's hat to fall off of her head as Vivi bring her close to her face.

"Shut up! Shut up! I won't let you talk like that again! That's exactly what we _trying_ to prevent. Not the Rebel Army, not the Royal Army…no one in this country is at fault! So why does anyone have to die!? It's all Crocodile's fault" her eyes flashed in a murderous rage as she wants to spit his name out of her mouth.

"You just don't get it, Vivi…WHY ARE YOUR RISKING YOUR LIFE FOR THIS COUNTRY?" Luffy turn to yell at her with eyes of is like fire raging within her.

"THEN WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO RISK!?" then suddenly Vivi's anger had drained out of her body as she released Luffy from her hold and looking defeated.

"I have nothing else to risk…nothing" her voice sounded weak, and her shoulders slumped. Luffy gritted her teeth and her fury never left from her eyes; she grabbed Vivi's robe with good grip and brought close to her face.

"Then trying to risk _our_ lives along with _yours_! We're your Nakama!" her cry is thunderous and vulgar but it also held the truth that caused Vivi to understand that, she understood what Luffy was trying to tell her that she's not alone anymore, her friends; her Nakama is here to fight her battle for Alabasta, and she didn't realize it up until now, and then tears begin to gather in her eyes and fall down freely.

"We're your Nakama, Vivi" said Luffy this time softly as Vivi sob more, and she is not ashamed that she shed her tears in front of her. Luffy picked her fallen hat and brushed the sands off of her hat and place on her head; she looks to see Vivi is still crying, and the red marks is start to show under her eyes from saltiness of her tears, she smiled sadly as her feature softens she brought her hand to wipe the tears from Vivi's face and pulled her face to face her and spoke.

"Look at you you're crying" she keeps wiping the tears away then her face turn to solemn with eyes glint with promise of beating Crocodile for making Vivi cry.

"I can understand how you feel. You want to beat Crocodile the most" then Luffy hug Vivi comforting her and promising her that everything will turn out fine in the end.

"So…how about we go beat Crocodile's ass and then…after we beat him, rain will rain down on Alabasta once more…I promise"

"Th-thank you" Vivi sobbed with each word as she clung into Luffy as if she's afraid to let go.

Luffy's Crew watched as their She-Captain comfort the sobbing Princess, Luffy's insight and her statement of trust and friendship had moved them too, and with that they are more determined than they were ever before, and they will demonstrate it to Crocodile personally.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the dark, large room of an unknown place and dim light that can barely see, however, there is a man sitting on his comfortable chair and he's watching his pets the Bananawani, there are ginormous Crocodile that they are ten time larger than the Sea King with banana-shaped on their heads which got their name.<p>

The man watch his pets swimming around in peaceful silence when it suddenly the sound of high-heels disturb his peace, the man didn't need to turn around to see the person he already knows who is here, and his waiting for the report to hear.

The person with high heels shoes stopped. The person is none other than Miss All-Sunday; she wears a cowboy outfit with white cowboy hat and a white fur-lined coat; her expression is cold and unemotional that even her cool and mysterious blue eyes are as cold as ice.

"The Straw-Hat Pirates and Princess Vivi are been spotted, and they are marching their way to Rain Base City" said Miss All-Sunday with no hint of emotion and the man chuckled.

"So…they want to settle the score hehe!" the man chuckled as he brought his golden hook up to his face, watching his own reflection and then he turn to glance at his partner revealing long stitched scar above his nose that stretches across his face and his eyes are colder and deadly like real Crocodile.

"I think it's time to exterminate those pests once and for all" the man exclaimed and Miss All-Sunday nod once.

"Of course…Mr. 0"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUN Crocodile has shown his ugly face, and it's time for some ass woopin'. Sorry that I took so long to finish the chapter, but I'll be sure to update the story much faster. Well, that is all see you all next time on One Piece: Queen's Heart.<p> 


	9. Operation Utopia

Operation Utopia

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Yelling**"

'**Yelling in thought'**

*_Flashback_*

"Chopper's translation"

Lies

Lies twisted the dagger, with a fast quick thrust, didn't see it coming, when the liar broke trust.

Deceits from the liar, cloaked in false words, they lunge like a snake, wrap you in girds.

Lies designed to cut hard, left behind just cold, the liar plays that card, with untruths way too bold.

Listened to the lies, believed every word, with high hopes and trust, now reality is all blurred

Be mindful of the liar, who uses words to woo, if you listen you'll be snaked, and the liar will fool you too….by Leigh Goessl.

One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro.

* * *

><p>After much needed discussion Luffy and her Crew are on their way to Rainbase City the City of Dreams, Vivi told them that it's one of the few cities within Alabasta that continued thriving even during the drought, mostly due to the gambling industry which made Nami's eyes turn into Berri, and she's sparkling, but Zoro told her we're not her for gambling only beating.<p>

Nami pouted in disappointment and Vivi chuckled, and she also said it will take a day to get to Rainbase, so the team of Pirates and Princess have no time to slack off; it's time to stop Crocodile before he commence his plan. As Eyelashes keep on tottering while carrying the girl with no problem at all and enjoying it as well, but he really hoped for Luffy, his lovely damsel would come up on his back for the ride but Luffy kindly refuse his offer saying she prefer walking much to his dismay, he moped as he suddenly imagines Luffy riding on his back, wearing a stunning Arabian dancer outfit showing her cleavage; her chocolate brown eyes are half lidded, and she smiled at him so sweetly, he was so mesmerized that he can faint. Eyelashes's eyes turn to beat heart shaped, and blood started to flow down from his nostrils, soon his daydream was intruded by green demon and the blond devil by pummeling their fist on each side of his face.

"QUIT IT!" they're seething with raw anger when they sensed the Camel had perverted thought about Luffy and all they want is to turn this perverted Camel into steak just to save Luffy's chastity. Unluckily for Zoro and Sanji, Luffy hit them on the back of their head, and they fell down with a thud with new bump sprouting on their head.

"STOP BULLYING, EYELASHES!" Luffy yelled and caresses poor Eyelashes while the Ero-Camel is crying with crocodile tears streaming down on his furry face like he's the victim of mistreatment. Zoro and Sanji jumped back up and about to protest when they noticed they were left behind.

"OI, DON'T JUST LEAVE US HERE!" they yelled at the same time as they sprint to catch up to them while Eyelashes is snickered behind their backs.

* * *

><p>Half day later…<p>

"Ugh~ I'm so thirsty and so hot! C'mon Luffy just one sip, please" Usopp whined, and his voice is hoarse and dry from the lack of water, Usopp begged his friend to give him the canteen that the old man Toto gave to her but she stubbornly refused, he begged her again as he dragged his tired feet to catch up to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you? No, the old man spent all night digging up that hole to get this water! So we're not just gonna drink it in one gulp, you dork!" Luffy replied as she hid her canteen away from her whining Crewmate and Usopp can only do is whimper in crocodile tears.

"That's not fair~" he mumbled as he cries.

As hours went by, everyone are started to get tired over the long walk and heating sun doesn't help much, they hoped they reach Rainbase in time before they shrivel up like raisins.

"Ahhhh~ its soooo hooot~" that was Usopp, who moaned like zombie, his feet are aching; his throat is drying up, and he's about to lose of what's left of sanity.

"How…much…longer…till…we…get…to…Rainbase?" he pants with each word.

"Just a few more miles, Usopp-kun" Vivi replied.

"A few miles! I can't take much more of this heat…I can't feel my feet anymore I'm gonna die" he groaned as his body start to sway around.

"NO~ USOPP DON'T DIE!" Chopper yelled fearing of losing his friend.

"Cut it out, grow some backbone into it" said Zoro harshly.

"You're so mean, Zoro…wait, Zoro! Could ya carry me, please?" Usopp pled to Swordsman to carry him like good pal he is.

"No!" scratch that, he's no pal, he's a jerk.

"Ahh~" that was Luffy groaned in tiredness as her small feet are hurting like a bitch, she watched Nami and Vivi are riding on Eyelashes, seeing them relaxed and comfortable on the saddle making her regret for declining Eyelashes offer. Then out of nowhere, Zoro appeared in front of her with his back facing her, bend his knees, and he extends his arms backward.

"Hop on! I'll carry you" he gruffly said.

"Uh? Oh thanks, Zoro" she gratefully replied while Usopp was pissed.

"HEY! That's not fair I asked you to carry me first. Why is it Luffy have to be carried, she didn't even ask" Usopp bellowed like angry child and Sanji kicked him on the head hard.

"Don't you dare talk to Luffy-chan that way, and you" said Sanji to Usopp then he turns pointing finger at Zoro, who he already carried Luffy on his back like piggy back ride.

"What do you think you're doing? You better not planning on molesting on my beautiful Captain; you depraved Marimo!" he hissed, and Zoro snarled.

"YOU'RE THE LAST PERSON I WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM, DART-BROW!"

Luffy giggled as she watched her Crewmates fighting funnily and saying funny things, then she begins to notice how big Zoro is, and she can feel every muscle under Zoro's shirt, she recalls how Zoro trained so much time to develop such tight and strong muscles that could make any man envy at him; she blush at the sensation and the funny feeling start to surface again just like before. She still didn't know why she feel that way toward her Crewmate; it's giving her goose bumps just by physical contact and she wished she knew what's going on because it's getting more confusing.

* * *

><p>The gang has reached the City of Dreams, Rainbase City. So now all they have to do is to find Crocodile and stop him before it's too late, they find out from Vivi that Crocodile's base is in place called Rain Dinners, but they need to be careful since this place is crawling with Billions who are seem to be waiting for the Straw-Hat and attack them, so they better lay low till they find a way to sneak in without being spotted. But Luffy and Usopp took off like rockets to find some water to drink only to be chased by group of Marines followed by Captain Smoker and Tashigi and to add more to this crazy chase the Billions has spotted them and begin their attack, and to make things worse Sanji, Vivi, and Chopper got separated from their group and now their fighting their own battles against the Billions which leaves Luffy, Zoro, Usopp, and Nami been chased by Smoker, got in Rain Dinners, took the route that says 'if you're Pirate go left' instead going to VIP room, and then they fell on pit and trapped in a cage with Smoker like caged mice…(I sigh and said "so much for sneaking in, huh" I sweat dropped at their predicament).<p>

* * *

><p>At this moment, Luffy and her Crew are trapped in a cage with Captain Smoker, but the cage is no ordinary cage, this steel cage is made out of Sea Stone to prevent and weaken anyone with Devil Fruit powers and the steel itself is far too strong for Zoro's swords to cut.<p>

"This trap is clever!" Luffy stated and Usopp nodded in agreement.

"Yes, and we fell for its" he said, and both nod admires their clever trap except Nami, who's not _all_ that impressed.

"This _clever trap_ can easily be avoided, you numskulls!" she yelled at them for their stupidity.

"Straw-Hat Luffy!" it was Smoker who called and by the time Luffy turned around, Smoker draw his Jutte, and he pointed his weapon dangerously close to her face, threatening is she moves he'll strike her. Usopp and Nami backed away, afraid from the Marine Captain and his freaky Smoke powers that worried about their Captain, and Zoro already draw out his Wadō to rescue his Captain as he about to charge when Luffy put her hand in front of Zoro stopping him from advancing on Smoker, Zoro is surprised by his Captain and pondered if his Captain knows what she's doing but even, so he trusts her completely.

"I don't know what's the hell is going on or why is Princess Vivi of Alabasta is doing with you? But there one thing I do know that you have something to do with the Warlord Crocodile, so what's your relationship with Crocodile?" Smoker frowned in suspicious, keeping his gaze firmly at She-Pirate. Big chocolate brown eyes and solid gray eyes gaze at each other for who knows how long, Smoker can't seem to control his heartbeat as he stare at her big, round eyes that look she is pulling him to her trance, he tightens his Jutte in a firm grip as he try to calm his beating heart; he thanks the God from above that she distracted him when she spoke.

"I don't know what're you talking about? I'm only here to beat Crocodile's ass" she answered readily that made Smoker almost chocked his own cigars.

"Wha…what!?" he looked at her as if she has grown a second head or something when an amusing laughter alarmed them, they looked up and they finally met the Warlord they've been dying to meet…Crocodile sitting on a chair.

"You…came to beat me! HAHA now now why not try to get along instead of fighting" Crocodile joked.

"Crocodile" Smoker seethes under his breath.

"So he finally shows his face" Zoro stated as he glared down at scared man same goes for Smoker and Luffy except Nami and Usopp are too much chicken so they back away and let these crazy people handle this. Crocodile chuckled and said.

"So the rumor about you being here is true, Captain Smoker. You've never thought of me as your ally" he chuckled again, he stood up from his chair and walked toward them with a smug smirk, till he's only one centimeter away from them.

"Although Smoker, I think I shall have you died in an unfortunate accident. I'll inform the Government that you fought bravely against this pathetic Straw-Hat Pirates here. I don't know why you came to this country, but you're obviously acting on your own accord. The Government would never send you here. They already put their faith in the Warlords; you see" he ended, then he turn to look at black-haired girl glaring hard at him causing him to chuckle.

"So you're must be Straw-Hat Luffy I congratulate from getting this far I must say I'm impressed to say that you manage to defeat my top agents, you would've make an excellent agent…so would do you say how about it?" the way he said had made Zoro's anger triple.

'If he thinks he can lay a finger on my Captain, I'll slice him up till he begs' as Zoro thinks of a good way to kill the Warlord while Smoker may not show on his face, but he is boiling inside like steam roll train.

"What would I say…I think you misheard me, Crocodile? I didn't come here to join your stupid group I came here to beat your sorry, excuse for an ass and make you pay!" her words are sharp as blades, not afraid that she has insulted the Warlord apart from Nami and Usopp, who are about to wet themselves and to mumble that their Captain is crazy, Zoro just smirked, and Smoker's face remains impassive that clearly he's surprised to see a rookie Pirate have the guts to challenge none other than a Warlord itself.

'That kid got a death wish' he commented, and as for Crocodile, his smirk is gone the moment she said it and scowled at the She-Pirate that she has rejected a life-time offer.

"Such a pity, really. You would've made an excellent agent, such a waste" Crocodile sigh.

"Oh well, that's doesn't matter now soon, our guest of honor will be arriving soon" he stated.

"Guest of honor?" Nami inquired; something tells her that she's not going to like this one bit.

"I've already sent my partner to fetch her for me" he smiles like crocodile smile and right on cue a loud booming voice echo through the room.

"CROCODILE!" Vivi is on top of the stair with a livid face and right next to her is Miss All-Sunday, the cool woman who met her before they sailed to Little Garden.

"Welcome, Princess Vivi of Alabasta or rather Miss Wednesday. You've done an admirable job slipping through the hands of our agents" Crocodile congrats the Princess with open arms while Vivi snarled.

"Now that I'm here I can finally free my Kingdom from evil hands. Prepare to die, CROCODILE!" she cries as she charges at Crocodile with full speed with her Peacock Slashers are ready to spill the blood from the man.

"Wait Vivi, let us out first, Vivi!" her cries were ignored as Vivi ready her attack while Crocodile isn't a bit intimidated at all.

"PEACOCK STRING SLASHER" she whips her Slasher and cut off Crocodile's head, the crowd's cheers except for Zoro and Smoker, then to their shock his body explode into grain of sands.

"Useless!" the voice Crocodile has startled Vivi, but he nowhere to be found except these sands seem to be gloating around her.

"Being from this country, you should already know that I have the ability of the Sand Sand Fruit" then he converted back into his original body and holds Vivi in a tight hold causing her to loosen her Slashers.

"Oh no, he ate a Devil Fruit" Nami screamed as pull out her hair.

"He's a Sandman!" Usopp cried.

"Let Vivi go, Crocodile!" said Luffy. Crocodile ignored them and pushed Vivi to sit.

"Now that you're here, it is time to start the party. Am I right, Miss All-Sunday"

"Of course" she replied coolly.

"Party…what party?" asked Nami, then Miss All-Sunday pulled her pocket watch and said.

"It's past twelve; operation Utopia has finally commenced" she stated.

"Operation Utopia? What's that?" Luffy blinked as Crocodile started to laugh loudly and by the time he calmed down he turns to face Vivi and said.

"Soon your precious Kingdom will die, Miss Wednesday" everyone cringed as they see the dangerous leer on his face.

"This blind love for Alabasta will be the very thing that consigns it into oblivion! Struggling and writhing between life and death, the people of this country will be enveloped in eternal darkness…Operation Utopia has begun!" his statement, his plan, his goal is pure evil ready to bury Alabasta in darkness like he did to the number of Villages he buried them in sands, if Princess Vivi or the Straw-Hat doesn't find a way to stop this psycho man then the country will be long gone.

* * *

><p>The Straw-Hat Crew, the Marine Captain, and the Alabasta Princess are facing a dread silence as Crocodile has told his master plan; a few minute ago Crocodile's Operation Utopia has already set in motion, and his first was to capture the Country's King and the Country shook of the King's disappearance without a trace. Vivi recoiled to hear her Father has been kidnapped by those heartless thugs causing her heart to beat in worry and fear for his sweet Father.<p>

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT'VE YOU DONE TO MY FATHER?" she yelled so loud that they thought the ground under their feet shook except Crocodile looked amused.

"Now now, Princess. If you keep scorning your pretty face it'll wrinkle" he joked.

"Tell me! Where is my Father? What are you going to do with him? You're not going to…kill him?" she asked so many, and a large man chuckled.

"So many question and all you get is a small answer, but I'll tell you one thing I'm not planning on killing your Father. Killing him would've been for nothing~" he stated with knowing the smirk making everyone confused, the scared man chuckled at the look on their faces never cease to amuse him which made Vivi angry that she hissed like snake.

"Then tell me! What do you want from my Father? What is Operation Utopia?"

"Hm, I guess there no harm done to share you my plan since you all going to die" he said smugly, sounding arrogant and then he begins explaining his divine plan that shook the Princess, the Straw Hats and Captain smoker to the core.

Crocodile has sent all his top agents to Nanohana, and one of them disguised himself as King Cobra, the Straw-Hats and Vivi are the only who knew who could pull it off, it was Mr. 2 with the ability of Clone Clone Fruit. He ordered Mr. 2 to personate the King to tell his citizen the _truth_ about the Dance Powderand _apologize _sincerely for what he did, but he did this even if he sacrificed his own people to protect his Kingdom, it shocks them to no end that the imposter had spoken a lie to the citizen who has been suffered and to make things from bad to worse when Crocodile says that the _King _has given an order to erase all trace of Nanohana and its people so that no one will recall this incident again and to make things crueler, they've shot the Rebellion's Leader and hell has been unleashed on Nanohana and the Rebel Leader had announced war on Alubarna. No word has uttered once Crocodile spilled his first phase of the plan; all eyes glared viciously at Crocodile with disgust and rage as this vile man has manipulated both the Rebel Army and the Royal Army to fight at one another till every last man, woman, and child dropped dead, Vivi's heart dropped and cold shivered right down her spine as she absorbs every word that evil man spoke and in his cold, dead hands he had thrown her Kingdom into absolute chaos. The Warlord laughs and laughs till he spoke.

"So how do you like my plan? The plan that _you_ helped set up is now in full bloom. If you listen carefully, I bet you can hear them shouting throughout Alabasta and their thought driven to one thing "Protect Alabasta!"… "Protect Alabasta!"… "Protect Alabasta!"" he chanting the same thing till Vivi couldn't take this anymore.

"SHUT UP!...how…how could you do…do this?" Crocodile just shrugged.

"Doesn't it move you to tears…the love for your Country…is what will destroy the Country" this man, Crocodile has no heart or soul as his plan already set, plunging and blinding the people's heart from the real truth and about to destroy everything they've ever loved all for the sake of saving Alabasta and Crocodile will win and gain everything he desires for.

* * *

><p>Luffy is about ready to blow some gasket on that Crocodile's ass, but the only that keeping her from beating him to death was that stupid steel cage that infused with Sea Stone is blocking her from doing so.<p>

Before Crocodile leaves, he showed a key to Vivi that will save her friends but she had to make a choice if she wants to save her friend then she'll never get to Alubarna on time to stop them but if she chooses to leave then she can still save them before it's too late but to do that she must abandon her friends and leave them to die. And then to her horror, Crocodile dropped key to the open hatch under him, and the key plunge into the waters where thousands of Bananawani are swarming everywhere, and one of them swallowed the key.

Vivi bit her lower lip, drawing out blood as she cursed at the man who walked away. Then she made a decision; she chooses to save her friends, they protested when all of sudden, a Bananawani emerge, crushing the floor under Vivi's feet and charged at her to have her as his meal. The hole that the Bananawani had made had caused the water to flood in the room and then many hatches are opened to fill the room with water, and Luffy and others are completely powerless to escape. Vivi fought valiantly against the Bananawani, but she is not strong enough to take him down so she must get help from Sanji or Chopper cause they're the only who are still outside. So with her fast reflexes and quick thinking she jumped on top of Bananawani's head and leap to the half-eaten stairs and successfully landed, she promised to Luffy and the others that she will get help soon, Luffy nodded, already put her faith on Vivi to save them as she escaped.

And true to her word, Vivi did bring help; Sanji came to their rescue as he kicked the giant crocodile on the stomach.

"Anti-Manner Kick Course!" the Bananawani choked as pressure on his stomach feel like had been burst from the inside as he sent flying upward and landed on scaly back with loud bang and splash. Sanji put down his leg, inhaling and exhaling the smoke, looking cool and said coolly.

"Yo!"

"Mr. Prince~ you're my hero~" said Usopp with happy tears and dancing silly, never been so happy to see him again.

"Sanji~ that was so~ cool~" Luffy is zest knows no bound after seeing Sanji kicked that Banana-head into pudding.

"Ah, we're saved" Nami stated and reviled.

"Stop screwing around and find the key NOW!" Zoro snarled angrily, agitated that not only the Love-Cook is late and acting arrogantly but seeing Luffy sounding so excited, and praises Sanji has sparked his jealousy. Sanji ignored Zoro in favor for his dear Nami-swan and his angel Luffy-chwan as he dances wiggly more silly than the way Usopp dances.

"Nami-swan~ do you see what I did? Luffy-chwan~ I kicked the reptile just for you~ my love~" said Sanji while dancing.

"His stupidity has no limit" Zoro noted.

Then the walls started to crumble around them, and many Bananawani had come out of their aquarium and growl menacingly at Sanji for striking one of their own.

"No matter how big a bunch you are, just try and beat me, you shitty bananas" said Sanji calmly but you can detect the deadly tone in it as he lifts his leg a full 180 degrees in the air.

"Any shitheads rudely enough to attack a lady…need some table manners beaten into them" he added with a glare of the devil.

"Beat the third one that just entered the room!" said Smoker with a calm face, sitting on his legs crossed to avoid the water, Luffy look up to Smoker and blinked confusedly.

"Why?"

"Because the Bananawani growled, it's the same growl as the one who ate the key" Smoker explained with his amazing intellect to able to recognize to one Bananawani's growl, while Luffy is astonished with sparkling eyes, Usopp looked at each Bananawani to see if they truly have different snarl but each of them sound the same.

"HOW CAN YOU EVEN TELL WHICH ONE IS WHICH!?" Usopp yelled hysterically.

Sanji quickly kicked the third Bananawani which Smoker presumed; his kick was successful made the Bananawani spit out a giant ball of rock out of his belly.

"ALRIGHT! WE GOT THE KEY FOR THE CAGE!" Usopp's chance of escape was brief when he sees it was just a big useless ball instead of a key.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!? THAT'S DOESN'T LOOK LIKE KEY" (well, duh~).

Then the ball started to crack suddenly and then to their shock, the ball break and the skinny and withered man with strange hair that look like the shape of number three had come out like a hatchling, and they recognize who he is…Mr. 3 who was on Little Garden, Sanji who had been the only one who don't know about Mr. 3 looked at the man with a slight bit of pity because by the look of it that this man didn't eat or drink in days and his clothes is a mess.

"MR. 3!" they all yelled and surprised to see him again and what was he doing in the belly of the beast? Mr. 3 ignored the yell and relished the moment of drinking the sweet water that been dying to drink and once he satisfy his drink, he feels revived.

"Ah~ at last! I'm alive! For a moment, I thought I reached my end. It's good to be alive again, alas Crocodile when I was about to be devoured I used all the remaining power to use my Wax Wax Ball to protect me and…huh!?" Mr. 3 stopped on what he about to say when he sees something sparkling in the waters, he picked it up to see it was a key of some sort.

"What's this key open for?" he mumbled, and when Luffy, Nami, and Usopp see he had the key, they start yelling madly.

"THAT'S KEY! HAND IT OVER!" Mr. 3 looks up to see he wasn't alone, and his eyes bugged out and screamed like crazy as he recognizes who they are.

'It's them! What are they doing here? Wait, this key is…' then he looked all around him as he racked his brain to analyze the situation he just in.

'A steadily flooding room…A steel cage...and…A key' then his brain dinged like bell and a smirk appeared on his ugly face.

"I have grasped the situation" then to everyone's horror, Mr. 3 throw the key to the deep flooded waters where no can find it again.

"You bastard!" Sanji hissed in anger. Mr. 3 notices the blond with the curly eyebrow and laughed at him mockingly.

"By the looks of it, you appear to be one of them. Well, too bad, without the key you'll never save your friends. They all going to die, and this place shall be their grave! What a fitting end" he laughed again for his vengeance is so sweet. Sanji growled, and the others cursed at his quick thinking when Usopp suddenly hit him like anvil.

"Wait a minute, Sanji! This guy ate a Wax Wax Fruit; he can copy the exact key using his powers!" Sanji smirked; Mr. 3 maybe smart but Usopp is a lot smarter, and poor Mr. 3 cringed to forget such thing so simply.

After Sanji ruthlessly beat Mr. 3 senseless, he was forced to open the steel cage by morphing his index finger into wax and insert it inside the lock, and unlocking the cage, freeing everyone.

"Nice piece of work here, Candle-man" Sanji commented and then he kicked Mr. 3 right on his butt, sending him flying to the wall, making hole like him and fell unconsciously.

"Shall we go? There's no time left" said Sanji, seeing the room is getting half flooded.

"Yes, you're right" Nami agreed.

"But there still too many Bananawani blocking the passage" said Vivi, making it impossible to escape. Then they heard the snap of rubber and clinking of the sword been put back in its sheath, they look up and they pale except Sanji, who seems indifferent to see all of the Bananawani were all taken down by Luffy and Zoro in less than three seconds.

"Eh? That's it!" Luffy pouted in disappointment.

"Tch, they didn't even put up a good fight" Zoro stated, disappointed too. The others, however, are stunned to see two abnormal people with their abnormal strength took down a hundred ton of killing machine.

"Well…that won't be a problem" Nami commented dazedly and Vivi suddenly feel ashamed of herself.

"And after I had so much trouble fighting just one of them" Usopp saw this, panicked.

"No, no, it's not your fault it's just these guys are uncharacteristically strong" as Usopp try to cheer up Vivi when the wall and ceiling are suddenly collapsing around them, and the waters are flooding faster.

* * *

><p>Outside of Rain Dinner and behind it a river that connected to Rain Dinners is starting foaming with bubbles and then Nami, and Vivi emerges from the waters as they climb up, inhaling the air greedily and pulling comatose Usopp. Then follow after Sanji emerges, gasping air and pulling limping Luffy up on the surface, once he placed on dry surface, he looked at her worriedly.<p>

"Luffy-chwan, my poor delicate flower, are you all right?" Luffy coughed water out and put on small grin.

"Don't worry, I'm okay" Sanji sigh in relief.

"Thank the heaven~ I can't imagine my life without you, my beautiful Captain by my side" said Sanji in a silky tone with floating hearts, Luffy sat straight as she smile at Sanji, she still has no idea why he keep saying those things, but at least there nice only this time, her heart seem to be little warm.

Then they heard someone gasping from air and grunting, they look up to see Zoro burst from the surface and swimming back up to dry land but he wasn't alone, as he pulled himself back up, he heaved Smoker back up to dry land as his coughing out the burning salt water out.

"What the!? What'd you think you're doing? He's the enemy" Sanji shouts.

"Shut up! I never wanted to, it would save a lot of trouble if I let him drown" Zoro exclaimed, Smoker coughed and said.

"If you wanted me to die then why…did you save me then?" to say Smoker was perplexed by the green Pirate who saved him. Honestly, he never saw it coming, Zoro look at him with a look of boredom.

"I was just following my Captain's orders…don't need to thank me or anything, it just one of her whims. Forget about it" he said, affecting Smoke User to shock. She ordered one of her Crew to save him, a Pirate no less which damage his pride but he can't ignore this warm feeling in his heart. He stood up, pulling out his Jutte and point at Luffy and ignoring the warmth in him.

"Then I assume you won't mind if I carry out my official duties as a Marine Captain" Smoker stated.

"Tch, that what we get for rescuing a Marine" Sanji noted.

"Look…I don't have time to fight you, Smokey. I have to go and get Crocodile and beat him his sorry, ass for what he done" once she said it, Smoker was surprised yet again that the fact that she was really serious on beating Crocodile, who happens to be Warlord no less. He thought that she's all talk, but the look in her eyes that burns with determination like amber proves that she is serious.

As they stay like for what seem like minutes passed when Smoker hear his subordinates coming to aid from behind him, he sighs through his nose as he closed his eyes and debating if what he's doing the right thing, and it may put his career at risk. He reopens them and looks back at the girl and finally made his decision.

"Go!" he whispered loud enough for the Straw Hat Pirates to hear.

"Huh!?"

"You…letting us go" said Usopp as if he try to confirm it as if hearing right.

"Look, I'm only letting you go just this once. The next time we meet I'll make sure you'll never escape from me again, got that" he avowed it as a promise, but Luffy can see in his eyes saying otherwise. And then she smiled like radiant sun making the men who took a liking to her blush.

"You know…underneath that tough guy act, you're really a nice person, Smokey" then she winked at him and Smoker's blush has become redder than it was before.

Vivi told them that they should head east to Alubarna, and they escaped leaving behind a very dazed Smoker.

* * *

><p>Together they've found Chopper and Eyelashes riding on top of a giant Moving Crab that towers tall buildings and found only in Alabasta, it turns out he's a friend of Eyelashes and soon later became Chopper's friend. They all got on the Crab and surprisingly on his back there's a patch of grass grows on top of it which the perfect comfort for the rest of the ride. The Crab races to the Capital City in amazing speed, in sideways, escaping from Rainbase.<p>

Zoro and Sanji can't help bit to feel that something is very bad and very off about this Crab, that leering smile is putting them on edge, and they don't like it one bit of it, during that Luffy is busy smothering the cool Crab by hugging him around his eye.

"You're so cute! I'm gonna call you Scissors" she said happily as she proceeds to hug him, and Scissors is emitting hearts big hearts like Sanji do. The angry men pulled their Captain out of a tight grip and pull out their mist deadliest glare of all at Scissors made him quiver with fear.

While the Swordsman and the Cook is busy sending death note to the pervert Crab, no one notices all too familiar golden hook, grasped around Luffy and dragged her off of Scissors with surprise yell.

"LUFFY!" both Chopper and Usopp yelled together.

"Luffy-chan" Vivi yelled.

"Luffy!" both Zoro and Sanji leap to grab their Captain's out stretch hand, as they try to grab it, but they didn't seize her hand, she was too far from their reach. Scissors stopped immediately when he saw the pretty girl has been taken, before anyone could jump in to save her when Luffy said.

"You guys, go on ahead I'll be fine on my own! Make sure you get Vivi there safely! Get Vivi home…Captain's order!" and she smiled as a promise that she will be okay after she defeated him.

The Crew and Vivi are all faced a tough choice to leave their Captain alone with Warlord all by herself had scared them but when they saw her smile, their fear and worry are waning little by little, Zoro fisted his hand till he said.

"Let's go, Chopper! Head straight to Alubarna" Chopper hesitates for a moment, but orders are orders no matter how much he hate it.

"All right, let's go!" Scissors on the other hand don't want to move, he may be a pervert but he's type to leave a girl behind, but when he saw the look on the Swordsman's face that says 'if you don't move now I'll turn you into Crab Cakes' that look made him sprint as fast as lightening, not wanting to be the Swordsman's kill list. Luffy still smiling, happy to see her Nakama is safe and about to head to Alubarna, and now all that's left is defeating Crocodile.

* * *

><p>"Your three minutes are up" that was Crocodile, who spoke after he let Straw Hat Luffy fight head on without him moving a muscle.<p>

But during those three minute, Luffy had tried everything and I mean everything she got to lay a scratch on him, but his Devil Fruit, which is quite annoying, the Sand Sand Fruit has turned his body into sands, and whenever she lay a hit on him, it always go through his body, the only she ever done is turning him into Swiss Cheese.

"Like I said before I don't have time to play with you, I have given you three minute for you to beat but you have wasted your time and mine" he said with a dangerous leer on his face, he brought his right hand out but before unleash his most deadly attack, he asked.

"I'll give you one last chance for you to live…leave your Crew…walk out on the Princess and join me and I promise I'll show you powers beyond your imagination, remember this is once in a lifetime offer and one way ticket out of death. So what's your answer?" he smirk like crocodile but he wiped out his smirk when she said.

"You think I would agree to join your loser groups. Fat chance, Crocy! I rather die than desert my Nakama"

"...What a pity, really…very well, let the hearty soil of Yuba wither away into nothing…Sables" with that said Crocodile has summon a giant tornado of sand from the palm of his hand, and it grew larger and larger and it's heading south toward to Yuba where the old man Toto is there digging the waters under the sands. She gasped and she grabbed him and yelled at his face.

"No! Stop it right now! Old man has nothing to do with this, he's been digging holes all this time to get the water out, and he worked so hard on digging and still believes in the King! Stop it right now", unfortunately, in the midst of all this. Crocodile impaled his golden hook right on Luffy's stomach; she twitches in excruciating pain and the air in her lungs has leaked out, leaving her lungs burning like there're on fire, and suddenly she was lifted up in the air as her feet dangle limply and her hat landed on the desert.

"People with dreams are foolish people like Princess Vivi she wants to stop everyone from dying" he chuckled.

"What a foolish girl, everyone, dies every day; she can't stop the Rebellion or the Royal Army! Alabasta will fall" then he feels a hand caught on a hooked wrist, and it's holding him in a vice grip, he look up and surprise to see that she is still alive with will to fight. The scared man gritted his teeth that's this puny girl refuse to die, to end her he threw her to the quick sand and left her to die while she struggles.

Regardless she has a massive wound and her sinking in quick sand; she still can fight. But her struggle is useless as the quick sand keeps sucking her in.

'I can't die! I can't die! I can't die' she gasped and struggle to climb back up till her head is only thing left, before she screams the quick sand has completely swallowed her and forever buried under the sand of Alabasta.

Then in surprise turn of event, thousands of hands grow from her the sand, the hands dug in and pulled Luffy out of quick sand and back on dry sand. She coughs to get the sands out of her throat, groaned when the sands seep in her wound. Confused at what happen and look up at the person who saved her and to her surprise it was Miss All-Sunday who saved her from death.

"Thank…thank you" she said before she was overcome with blackness as she loses consciousness, if only she stay awake a bit longer, she would've heard her say.

"Anyone with Will of D…are really are foolish people"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Done…I finished this chapter with a big smile on my face, and I hope to all my readers to enjoy as much as I and look forward to reading your reviews and see you all next time on One Piece: Queen's Heart.<p> 


	10. Party! Nosebleed! Farewell & a New Crew!

Party! Nosebleed! Farewell! And a New Crew!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Yelling**"

'**Yelling in thought**'

*_Flashback_*

"Chopper's translation"

Hope

Inside the darkness there shines a light, a light that shines throughout the night, and in that light there shines a hope.

A hope that helps all men to cope, a hope for justice, hope for truth, a hope for an eternal youth, the hope that good will always win, the hope that God forgives all sin.

This hope is what the whole world needs because the hope becomes a seed, a seed that grows into more light to illuminate the darkest night….by Tim Vallie.

One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro.

The Royal Army is armed, and they are ready for the Rebel Army, including the Rebel Army, both Armies are ready to die for the same reason to save their Country not knowing that they all been deceived and tricked by one man that plagued the heart out of everyone from the real truth and he just laugh so cruelly to see the people ready to die for their Country, only they will die in vain and he, Crocodile will stand victorious…but he has to get rid a few pest that stand in his way, so he sends his best Agents to eliminate those pests.

However, he was disappointed and mad to hear that his highly-skilled agents have been fooled by the oldest trick in the book, the Straw-Hat Crew dressed themselves in same white robe and covering their faces while riding on spot-billed duck, they separate his agents to a different location and defeat them every last one of them to a coma.

By the time the Straw-Hat Crew reached the Palace and stopped when they had sawed a terrifying sight, Crocodile is holding Vivi captive by the neck but that's not what terrifying them, it's the fact that Vivi is dangling up high on the edge of the Palace. He let her go to be pummeled to the ground to die, but she was saved by Pell in Full Falcon Transformation and Luffy.

They were so glad she is here, but this no time to celebrate when Crocodile need to be stopped and save King Cobra, Luffy blasted herself to the top of the Palace and ready to beat Crocodile on round two and this time she figured out his weakness and the reason why he dehydrated all those waters it's because sand's true enemy is water.

But the battle against Crocodile has turn to downfall, she lost to him again by absorbing all her moister from her body leaving her shriveling like corpse but luckily she came back to life when the water bubble that she used to shoot at Crocodile has saved her life and went off to find Crocodile and fight him again.

She found Crocodile in an underground chamber and there she see bloodied Miss All-Sunday and beaten up King, she quickly charged at Crocodile before he finishes the King off. Crocodile grew tired of this endless fight, so he decided to kill her once and for all by using his poisonous hook.

The fight rages on between Luffy and Crocodile as the walls started to crumble, and they'll be buried alive under the rubble before they can escape. Luffy is irritated that Crocodile won't shut up over this talk about hopelessness, or it's useless to fight for someone else and whatnot but Luffy pay no heed because he doesn't understand a thing about Vivi, as long Vivi fight for her Country, to die for her Country she will continue to fight because she her Nakama and she will die for her sake.

The battle goes on causing Crocodile to grind his teeth in frustration for she had broken his hook, not only this puny girl is persistent on defeating him, she still able to stand up after he inject her with his poison, she is supposed to be dead by now but this…this Straw Hat is still willing to fight. It aggravated that this Rookie Pirate has the power to overpower him after beating her twice in a row and still getting up; he doesn't get it, he stabbed her through her stomach, he buried her alive, he turns her into fucking corpse and yet she still come back up. Who is she? What is she?

"You're just some kid who showed up out of nowhere" he said as he removed his broken hook and then a small sword burst out of it and charged to her to end this.

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM?" he yelled as he about to stab when Luffy docked before he can reach her.

"I don't give a shit who you are! I WILL SURPASS YOU!" then she kicked Crocodile sky high but she's not done with him yet. She combined her Gum Gum Balloon and her Gum Gum Gatling thus she create a powerful new move that sent him through the thick ceiling and hundred feet up in the air.

"GUM GUM STORM!"

And thus Crocodile has finally defeated, rain has poured down on Kingdom of Alabasta for the first time in three years, washing away all the despair and doubt and a new era begin anew.

The aftermath of the war was devastating but in the end it turns out good in the end, everyone is helping each other to rebuild their homes with the help of the Rebellion. Crocodile and his agents have all been arrested except for Mr. 2 who escaped and disappeared without a trace, and as for the Straw-Hat Pirates after they got their long deserved rest they about ready to explore the Palace when certain Straw-Hat Captain is still asleep.

For three days she hasn't awakened from her slumber due of Crocodile's poison that Chopper diagnosed, he has successfully removed the poison from her body. However, she suddenly caught a fever afterward but it's not too serious, thanks to Chopper's Medical skills he manages to make an antidote that made the Palace's Doctor amazed and astonished for he has never seen such exquisite Medical skill coming from very young Doctor and Chopper feel so much complimented that he insult him even though he's happy and blush and dance from embarrassment.

After finally our heroine has woken from her sleep feeling better than ever thanks to Chopper of course, and the news is getting better for Vivi and the Straw-Hats. Igaram whom they thought he died in an explosion by Miss All-Sunday is alive and well, and Pell, whom he sacrificed himself to save the Capital from giant bomb, he miraculously survived from the fiery inferno, and Kohza, who turned out to be the Rebellion Leader, also survived and lived. They all smiled to hear such new till Igaram's wife Terracotta shows up and scarily she look exactly like her husband from hair to toe. Anyway I'm off track as I was saying she called them for the feast is ready, and they jumped in hurry for food they've dying to consume.

In the Dining Hall, as the King Cobra, Princess Vivi, and Igaram is dining with manners while Luffy and her Crew are wolfing every scrap of food they can catch before Luffy can steal it from them like hungry savages and the Royal Guards stood there and watch in stun and disgust expression as they devour every portion of food as if they never eaten in days.

"Absolutely no manners" one of the Guards mumbled.

"The Grand Dining Hall should be quieter than this!" the other one muttered too.

"DAMMIT LUFFY! Stop stealing my food!" Usopp yelled at Luffy from taking such a tasty lobster before he was kicked in the face by Sanji.

"DON'T YOU YELL AT LUFFY-CHWAN"

"Don't worry there's plenty more where that came from" Vivi assured and true what she said more and more food keeps piling up, and they took it to fill in their bellies.

Everything is mayhem in the Grand Dining Hall, they eat like no tomorrow, some spilled on the table, others throw bones and eaten fruits away, and they can't seem to stop.

"What's this dish called?" Sanji asked eyeing this unique dish he never seen before.

"It's called Kenafa*" the Chef explained his dish with smile.

"It's so good!" Nami muffled with food still in her mouth.

"Hey! Can I get more beer here?" Zoro called out.

"AND WATER TOO! CHOPPER IS CHOKING!" Sanji is yelling trying to help the suffocating Reindeer that he accidentally swallowed his food too fast. By the times, they brought alcoholic drinks Luffy stole one and she about to drink it.

"LUFFY! WAIT! DON'T DRINK THAT" both Zoro and Sanji yelled and jumped at the right time to stop Luffy from drinking that beverage and by chance occurrence both their hands has reached her smaller hand at the same time and then everything stopped, and everyone stopped and watched in surprise to see both men are on their Captain's hand.

Luffy looked at two large hands confusedly while the Swordsman and the Cook blushed on how warm and small her hand is and before they knew what happened next when they look up, staring at each other and then they start growling and roaring like an animal.

"YOU BASTARD!" and then they both tackle at each other and start brawling on the table, kicking the foods to the floor and spilling on everyone.

"YOU IDIOTS! I GOT NOODLES ON MY HAIR!" Nami yelled with sharp teeth; she's not the only one; the King got two meat steaks on his eyebrows like he has thick eyebrows, Igaram rice and sauce on his face that resembles Santa Clause, Vivi got her face marred with a thick sauce, Usopp and Chopper used this opportunity to eat their foods on their faces and Luffy, well…being Luffy she just laughed while holding her stomach to see her two Crewmate are playing despite she has her hair and her face with noodles and piece of meat on her cheek, but she laughed it off because they're funny, and Vivi joined in the laugh.

"These Pirates are crazy!" the Guard spoke.

"Not to mention disgusting I can't take my eyes off of them!"

"I'm amazed that Princess Vivi is able to laugh it all this…"

Soon after the food fight ended and then their bellies are fully satisfied, but their fun didn't reach it end, and so they start to party on the dining table, fooling around, clapping loudly, dancing merrily and add a bit of humor Usopp and Chopper have putted two sticks between their noses and lips looking hilarious and everyone laughed and even the Guards who talks about them join in the fun. This is truly a joyous day they will forever be a memorable day.

Later on, Luffy, Nami, and Vivi are in the most beautiful and majestic hot spring they've ever seen. They have two golden Dragon statue twisting together in sync with golden Lions stood proudly on the side, but the hot spring itself is so refreshing and soothing that they don't remember the last time they had bathed in a hot spring, and now it feels so good.

"This feels so good~" Luffy moaned as she lay lazily on her back.

"I wonder if any ships out there have baths this big on them" said Nami as Vivi washing her back using fragrance soap.

"I'm sure they are. The sea is vast. We've seen Giants, Dinosaurs, and Sakura Blossom in Land of Snow…the sea must contain so many more unimaginable things!" Vivi replied as she remembers memories of the adventures she is spending with them.

"Yeah, that was fun, huh Vivi?" Luffy perked in conversation.

"Yes, it was splendid indeed" and the three girls laugh joyously together having wonderful girl times.

"Switch!" Nami suddenly exclaimed, but they understood what is she saying and now it was Nami turn to wash Vivi's back when they feel they were being watched. Over the edge of the wall King Cobra, Igaram, Usopp, Sanji are enjoying the perfect view if you know what I mean…even Eyelashes is here.

"WAIT A MINUTE! What are you all doing up there!?" Vivi shouted feeling irritated from those perverts. Nami looks at them with an impassive look and Luffy look up them with blinking eyes cutely.

"Those guys…Happiness Punch" she removed the towel over her body revealing her naked glory to the men and their noses burst in blood and fell overboard.

"NAMI!" Vivi screamed for using such a shameful thing, but Nami winked at her playfully. But her victory is short lived when Sanji came back up with blood coming out of his nose and heart shaped on his eye.

"Nami-swan~, you're divine beauty is like work of art. You're fiery loveliness has set my heart aflame" Sanji cooed while Nami looking not impressed with his love remark.

"Vivi-chan~, your skin glow like radiant sun" he then cooed at Vivi and her in return not looking pleased, and then his eye turn at his beautiful Captain Luffy, she got up from the water with a towel covering her form, looking wet, flushed, and magnificent. His heart tripled its size as he spoke.

"Luffy-chan~" before he can say his dying love to Luffy when someone shoved his hand on the Cook's face roughly, it was Zoro came up just in time to stop Sanji's flirt.

"You Pervy-Cook! Leave the Captain alone if you know what's good for ya" said Zoro baring his teeth and thick angry mark.

"Marimo, how dare you interrupt me? I was about to pour my love and affection to Luffy-chwan, you stupid algae"

"As Long I'm around, I'm not letting you getting near to Luffy. Why don't you do me favor and go back in cage where you belong, curly-brow"

"WHAT?! If anyone should be caged is you! You overgrown plant!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD, COOK!"

While the men are brawling over the wall, Luffy just laughed like she did on the Grand Dining Hall but she didn't realize that the tip of her towel has caught between the rocks and accidentally seize the towel and thus Luffy is now exposing her glory nakedness to the world to see.

It all happens in slow motion, one minute they were on each other's throat and next thing happens their eyes glued on their Captain. They don't know if they're eyes playing tricks on them, but somehow they see Luffy surrounded with sparkling stars like diamonds. Her skin is fair and smooth, and they bet that her skin is as soft as silk; her womanly physique is undeniably perfect from overly sized bosom to slim and curvy waist to her long slender legs. And her face is perfect, pure, and picturesque. The cute flush across her face (she's not embarrassed, folks. It's just the steam from the hot spring). And her hair is damped with water framing her lovely face. She looks like an angel…a sexy…naked…angel!

Luffy bent to get her towel and quickly covered herself and by the time she looks up Zoro and Sanji are no longer there, except for blood spill on the wall.

"OH, NO! ZORO AND SANJI GOT HURT!" she panicked.

"Don't worry, they're okay" Nami replied while waving her hand as if she's swatting a fly.

"Really?"

"Trust me when I say this…they are more than just okay" then she giggled along with Vivi leaving Luffy titled her head, confused.

As for Zoro and Sanji they are on the floor with their backs on the hard floor, blood streaming from their noses and mouth wide open and their eyes are distant and dazed like there in dreamland…or probably dead from losing too much blood

"ZORO! SANJI! HOLD ON!" Chopper squealed in panic and teary eyes.

"EW~ THEIR BLOODS ARE MIXING WITH HOT SPRING! GROSS!" said Usopp.

And Eyelashes is crying pitifully, for he didn't get the chance to see Luffy and her glorious nudity in his eyes. In Zoro's and Sanji's inner mind are gripping the image they captured on the other side of the wall that will never ever erase from their minds.

It was the best thing that ever happens in their life, Luffy's large bosom, the perfect hourglass curve, flat toned stomach, these amazing legs and her slightly tanned skin glow in the steam. They twitch and start chuckling like bunch of perverted old men, but I know for sure that if they lose so much blood at least they'll die as happy men.

In Straw-Hat's rooms that'd been provided by King Cobra and Princess Vivi, it's consisted with six beds with mattress that's softer as clouds, with expensive furniture and many statues of hawks and jackals like that fits for their hero.

After the King personally thanked the Straw-Hat Pirates for everything they've done for him, for his Country, and his Daughter and even he go so far as bowing in front of them despite Igaram's objection telling him that the King shouldn't' to others but Cobra didn't bow as a King…but bow as a Father and as a man who lives in this Country and expressing his deepest gratitude, and they were honored.

As I was saying, in the Straw-Hat room, Vivi and Terracotta is teaching Nami and Luffy how to dance the art of belly dance while the boys are on infirmary stopping the nosebleed from those two stupid perverted men. They wore their dancing outfit the one Sanji bought and practice the dance with Vivi and Terracotta as their instructor.

"Now remember, a belly dance is not any kind of dance you youngsters know of. A belly dance is an exotic dance it ignite your soul, fill your heart with the rhythm and most importantly…you have to shake your hips like you mean it" said Terracotta in her own belly dancer outfits, she shake her hips rapidly showing to Luffy and Nami on how to do it.

Nami and Luffy are enjoying this dance lesson with a big smile even though they're having hard time to get it right. But when they see Vivi dances like it was easy to her, the way her movement seems fluid in a circular fashion and not just her hips she moved, her chest and her abdominal muscles are flowing like water weather in circle or up and down and the rotating movement of the chest forward, up, back, and down looking so graceful and flexible. Luffy and Nami watched in awe-inspiring faces.

"Whoa! Vivi! Your dance is amazing" Luffy awed.

"Yeah!" Nami agreed.

"Thanks, it's really easy once you practiced daily" said Vivi while she dances.

"Easy!? The way I see it, it look really really hard!" Nami exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we'll show you the basic till you two get it right" Vivi replied with a kind smile.

"And I'll be happy to help as well!" said Terracotta shaking her very big and very wide hips for very big woman (…I have nothing to say except That Igaram is a lucky guy. Now I'll go in the kitchen, get a knife and cut my tongue for saying that).

"Hey, Vivi like this" they heard Luffy spoke and look to see that she's rotating her hips just right, not perfect but good, and Terracotta is clapping happily.

"Very well done, Luffy-dear keep at it, and you'll be a splendid dancer" Terracotta praised her.

Luffy is grinning as she keeps on twirling her waist around as the fringe flows around with her as if it caught in the wind. As Luffy busy dancing around that she didn't hear the door opened or their gasp.

Zoro and Sanji just finally got out of the infirmary with bandages strap across their noses and returning their room where they can hit the bed and get some decent sleep and this time they don't feel like arguing feeling too tired to fight. After they see the door that leads them to their soft beds in sight they quicken their steps and open the door without knocking and by the time they entered, they wished they had knocked. Luffy didn't hear the door open she just busy herself by weaving her hips in a slow circle in most tempting way, and Zoro and Sanji have suffered yet again by another nosebleed and fell unconsciously. The girls heard a loud thump and turn to look at the comatose Cook and Swordsman and nosebleed, they've no idea what happens next but somehow Chopper came in the room flying as if he had sensed Zoro's and Sanji's trouble.

"OH, NO! NOT AGAIN!"

Luffy have decided that she and her Crew are about time to leave…tonight, they can't risk staying here when Marines are still here and about to arrest them despite that they saved Alabasta, but Pirates are still criminals in their record so as Marines they will capture them at all cost and to make things more complicated Mr. 2 or his real name Bon Clay have their ship.

Vivi is sadden to hear that her friend; her Nakama is leaving and probably never see them again till Luffy say that she can still be Nakama and invited her to join her Crew, Vivi was taken by surprise by such offer but even though the offer is something that can't pass up, but if she leaves she'll leave her Country. Will she leave her Country she so much to go on a voyage of adventure with her Nakama? Or will she stay here and never see her friend for very long time? The choices are hard, but she answered them that she'll think about it. They nodded understanding and Nami suggested that she only got twelve hours to decide, once they get to their ship and exactly by noon tomorrow they'll sail their ship to the eastern harbor once, but they won't drop their anchor for her, if she wants to go on adventuring with them it'll be her only one chance to jump on board. After they've left with these choices, Vivi couldn't bring herself to sleep with all her thought kept her awake.

After they reached their ship, putting their supplies, and sailing to east, Bon Clay were questioned by the Straw-Hat why he had taken their ship, he answered that since Straw-chan and Swordsman-chan have bounty on their heads that the Marines could have taken their ship, so he did them a favor for the sacred friendship.

"DON'T CALL ME, SWORDSMAN-CHAN!" Zoro shouted at his face as gripped his pink over coat and squeeze it around his neck, choking him (I said "Poor Bon-chan he'll die all for the sake of his friends).

After Bon Clay has survived from Zoro's clutches and sacrificed himself and his fellow Crew by fooling the Marines by opposing themselves as the Straw-Hat by using his Devil Fruit powers and attacked their ship while the real Straw-Hat escape.

Once they reached their destination, all they have to do it to see if Vivi shows up, but as they keep sailing further away, and no sign of Vivi showing up, so they took the hint that Vivi is not coming with them, but Luffy being stubborn refused to leave yet till Vivi comes. As Nami protest, they hear Vivi's cry and saw her on the shore with Carue.

"Vivi! C'mon, you can still jump on! Hurry up!" Luffy shouted.

"I…I'm sorry but I can't go with you. I love this Country too much, and I'm their Princess" she replied through her Den Den Mushi for them to hear, Luffy's face clenched to forlorn to hear her say.

"I will stay here…but if we ever meet again…will you still call me your Nakama?" Vivi queried with shaken voice and tears running down on her face.

Luffy is about to answer when Nami stopped her and pointed her finger showing that there's Marine ships are coming toward, if they reply to Vivi they'll turn Vivi into a criminal even if she's a Princess. So it hurt them deeply to turn their backs on her making the Marines think that they have nothing to do with her and Vivi saw this as more tears she shed…till her eyes widen and her lit up like bright sun when she saw her Nakama raising their arms showing the 'X' on the arms, their symbol of friendship and presenting to her that we will meet again someday, Vivi smiled at it as she too raised her arm with symbol 'X' and Carue too raised his wing with 'X' mark on it as promise one day…someday they will never forget one another and promise to see them again in the future.

"May I join your Crew?" That Miss All-Sunday who introduced herself as Nico Robin boarded the Going Merry without their notice and asked to join them.

"…Sure, you can join" Luffy replied with D like grin.

"LUFFY!"

"MELLORINE~"

"LUFFY! HAVE YOU GONE INSANE? HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT SHE WAS ONE OF THEM" Nami yelled and baring her fangs as she poke her finger on Luffy's head.

"Don't worry" she smiled.

"She's not a bad person" she added.

"Like hell I put my trust to an enemy. Listen you, you may have the idiot's trust but I'm not falling for your tricks" said Nami, pointing her finger at the older woman.

"I see…I guess I won't give you these gifted jewels from Crocodile I stole" before she can predicate what happen, Nami already on her knees holding her precious treasure and look up at Robin with Berri eyes.

"We're going to be the best of friends~" she swooned and Sanji joined along bringing her plate of dessert for her.

"HEY!" both Usopp and Zoro shouted for she has fallen her tricks so easy.

"Luffy, this woman is TOO DANGEROUS to join us, she'll back stab us the moment we turn our backs" Usopp's warning were ignored when he sees both Luffy and Chopper are been attacked by the tickling power of doom by arms sprouting from the deck, laughing happily.

"DAMN IT! PAY ATTENTION HERE!"

"Hey, Usopp!" Usopp looks up to see Luffy is making an impression about Chopper with arms on her straw hat making look like antlers.

"Chopper~" with that Usopp laughed and joins in the fun, forgetting all about Robin leaving Zoro as one man standing. Zoro scowled darkly and turn to walk away to get some nap while he still dislike the idea to have this woman as part of the Crew, he can't trust her but…damn it! Luffy is too trustworthy and too good to see that she can't be trusted, but Luffy is being Luffy, who also his Captain can do nothing but to do what she said, but that doesn't mean he can't keep an eye on her, he'll make sure that a woman doesn't do anything to hurt his Captain, she'll regret if she ever lay her hand on her.

"Oro…Zoro…ZORO!" Zoro flinched when someone shout on his ear, he looked up with a vicious look to make the person pay but relaxed when it was only Luffy.

"Where are you going?" she loops up with big puppy eyes which the most feared Swordsman couldn't resist.

"Taking a nap" he answered to her readily.

"Ah…isn't it great to have Robin as part of our Nakama. Having new Nakama make me so happy and giddy, our Crew is growing bigger, and I feel like we're getting closer to One Piece" she looks up with the happiest smile and her face that lit like the sun. Zoro couldn't have the heart to tell her that he distrusts Robin, so he answered with ghost of a smile on his face.

"Whatever makes you happy…Captain!" and his heart skip a beat when her face split into adoration and cheerfulness.

"Thanks, Zoro!" then she goes hug around his arm and soon let it go and went to play with Usopp and Chopper, and Zoro watched with a soft smile, seeing Luffy so happy to having Robin as her Nakama as made him feel warm inside.

To see her happy is his greatest reward…but he still doesn't trust that woman…but in time she has to earn his trust then he accepted her…maybe just a little bit.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

><p>Okay, everybody that's a rap I know it may sound cheesy as you read it, but I did the best I could to please myself and to all of you. And for anyone who doesn't know what Kenafa is, is a traditional Arab cheese pastry soaked in sweet syrup which originated in the city of Nablus and happen to be my favorite dessert. See you all next time in One Piece: Queen's Heart.<p> 


	11. Sky Island does Exist & We will Prove it

Sky Island does exist! & we will prove to you all!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Yelling**"

'**Yelling in thought'**

*_Flashback_*

"Chopper's translation"

We Will Protect you, My Captain

You think you can face your enemies all on your own. You believe you can protect us with your strength and confidence alone. They thought you're fearless never showing your fragile weakness or not shedding a single tear in your eyes.

But we can see right through you. You want to feel safe and secure. Your heart will break like glass if you ever see your loved ones got hurt or worse. You'll cry your tears like rainfall because someone had hurt you inside.

But, worry not because we are here to protect from anyone could do you harm. We will make sure that they will pay and dare to hurt you. We will go to the end of the earth just to bring you smile on your face.

That is our one and only purpose for you. We will protect you, my Captain….by Pen-Woman.

One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro.

* * *

><p>With Vivi safely, home and her Kingdom is rejoice and to add that Nico Robin is now a new member of the Straw-Hat Pirates. Having Robin on their side proves to be quite helpful for she's a skilled assassin and an intelligent Archeologist and their Pirate Crew has grown even bigger and stronger than ever before.<p>

And so Luffy our brave Captain and her faithful Crew have set course on the new adventure but it didn't last long when some strange phenomenon happened, a giant wrecked ship fall from the sky and to make things more bizarre the Log Post is pointing up straight to the sky. (I said, "Okay, that's weirded me out!").

Then they come across an old map of a land called Skypiea and by what Robin explained it that the Log Post has captured a strong magnetic field a Sky Island, and what's more through books and skulls she elucidated that this ship is Saint Briss, which left the Kingdom of Breeze 208 years ago, that shocks the Crew and continued to salvaging.

While they salvage to whatever they can find about this mystery Sky Island when suddenly they are attacked by Masira the Salvage King and his gang of Pirates. Masira has declared that this ship is theirs to take and to salvage but soon he and his Crew got defeated by the Monster Trio and then a giant Sea Turtle emerged from the depth of the sea and swallows Masira's ship, though Luffy and her Crew along with Masira escape. However, out of nowhere, the sky turn dark and three ginormous shadows appear on the sky scaring the daylight out of the Straw Hat Pirates, Masira, and the Sea Turtle and out of fear, they quickly row as the fast as they can never wanting to face those thing again.

After they successfully escaped from those monstrous shadows, they kicked Masira off of their ship. But, they didn't find the information they need about Sky Island. Luckily, Robin stole an Eternal Post from Masira's ship to the nearby Island of Jaya and so the Straw-Hat is headed to Jaya where they can find more clues about Skypiea.

And so, our Pirate heroes are sailing their way to Jaya but, by getting there, they need to go to place called Mock Town is a port of Jaya. They still have few hours left to get there, so they used their moment to relax…for the girls, of course, while the guys are fixing the Going Merry, Usopp keeps on cursing and ranting at those abusive monkey idiots that dare hurt his Merry and Zoro is complaining while working for not getting his afternoon nap, and Usopp is snarling angrily at the stupid Swordsman for being so insensitive. Sanji is in the Galley preparing Turkish Coffee for his Gorgeous Robin, Fruit Punch for his Nami swan, and for his angel from above a Strawberry Tart to satisfy her sweet tooth. The girls are enjoying their peaceful afternoon and surprisingly even Luffy is quiet for once, she put her hat on her chest with string around her neck, relaxing on her chair, basking under the sun as the wind playing with her hair, next to her, Nami is sunbathing wearing in her cute bikini and Robin is sitting under an umbrella reading a very ancient Log Book that she found in the wrecked ship.

"Hey, Robin" then the peace ended when Luffy started talking, Robin averted her eyes from her book and her cool blue eyes is on her new Captain.

"Yes, Luffy" she smiled.

"Do you think there's Island in the sky? Like above those clouds" she inquired with curiosity of a little girl as her round brown eyes shine in excitement.

"Yes, Sky Island does dwell in the sky. This Log Book that was been dated 208 years ago and one of few Pirates that discovered the magnificent Island in the sky wrote by the deceased Captain. It's truly fascinating" she said softly as a ringing bell but then changed into disturbing frown.

"But…this book didn't tell me much. The ink on the pages has faded, and most of it had been torn off and missing, and what disturbed me the most why did it stay up there for so long? And…what could've happened to it?" Robin's mind is fumbled with so many unanswered questions, when she investigate the ship it was torn, burnt, impaled as if it has engaged in a bloody war. Her only theory that maybe there's people living above the clouds and possibly did damage the ship along with it Crew. Suddenly Luffy started giggling like crazy and said.

"Well, we're not gonna sit here and wait. Let's go to Sky Island and see for ourselves!" she exclaimed as she pumped her fist up, and Robin smiled at the thrilling She-Captain.

"Not so fast, Luffy" Nami finally said and looked at Luffy with rebuking eyes.

"Haven't you heard what Robin just said? Didn't you see the state of the ship? Whatever happened to it must have something to do with giant shadows that appeared in the sky, for all we know Sky Island is dangerous a one way ticket to death's door, going there will be like attempting suicide. I think its all clear that we should avoid Sky Island and move on" Nami exclaimed clearly, refused to go anywhere near that crazy place.

"I'm afraid we cannot do that, Navigator-san" said Robin while her face is glued to her book as Luffy and Nami look at her confusedly.

"Log Pose functions by recording magnetic wave, and points for the next island in the Grand Line. In other word, even if we change our course the needle in the Log Pose will still point up to Sky Island. So Navigator-san, we cannot simply ignore it and move on to the next Island will be putting our lives at stake, this is the Grand Line, remember?" Robin has point out everything in the most logical way as easy as making pie, and Nami looks she's about to die.

"So now…we have no choice, but to go to that insane place that could get us killed in mere seconds, is that's what're you saying?!" said Nami and praying to the heaven that she would say "no".

"Yes, that's what I'm saying" she replied, and Name went to sulk in the corner and cry pitifully.

"Why?~ what did I do to deserve this?" she moped while Luffy look at her funnily.

"Nami?" Luffy titled her head, looking cute as a kitten and Robin chuckled gently. She must admit Luffy look so cute perhaps cuter than a kitten, and she is quite pretty girl to add, with her combination of her cuteness and her pretty face turning her into a dude magnet.

It's plainly obvious when the Masira and his Salvage Crew couldn't stop ogling at her and not to mention they were staring at her (ahem) bosom and let's just say it didn't end pretty when Zoro and Sanji beat them to the point their faces are unrecognizable.

They're quite juvenile, but they're sweet in the way, she chuckled at Swordsman-san and Cook-san overprotective antics to their Captain, and she remains obviously clueless to their affection…or the other thought. Her studying eyes notice a small blush formed on Luffy cheeks when she try to wake Zoro up to play hide and seek with her, Usopp, and Chopper but Zoro bluntly refuses to play kids games and she pouted. She saw Zoro try to fight off his blush and then he started ruffling her hair messily and told her to play with them and let him sleep, too bad he didn't see Luffy's face turn red beet before she runs off or the time when she accidentally tripped and fell over on Sanji and cushion her fall. The blond Chef is sprouting love remark over Luffy where she flushed redder than a tomato.

Maybe Luffy has developed a small crush on Swordsman-san and Cook-san and wondered will it soon turn into a deeper feeling, the only way to find out soon…and maybe she get a little fun.

Love triangle is so amusing.

* * *

><p>After they had docked a Town called Mock Town that populated by Pirates mostly and it looks so much like a resort and the citizens doesn't mind at all, a Pirate Resort is more like it. Everywhere there's fight going on, gambling, drinking Sake and partying till the brink of dawn or to till they pass out from drinking too much. Now that's their kind of Town.<p>

As much Luffy wants to go there and cause mayhem but their true goal is to find information about Sky Island, so they suggest splitting up into groups, Nami divide them into three groups; she'll go with Robin to get some info, Usopp will stay with Chopper to fix Merry and Usopp bow to Nami thanking for being so merciful, which leaves Zoro and Sanji going around Town to find clues and some supplies together with Luffy.

"Ah~ The God must've blessed my soul to grant me to spend with an Angel" said Sanji as dance around while walking through Town and sprouting hearts from him.

"Oh~ Luffy-chwan, you're radiant beauty can melt the solid ice by your mere presence! Oh, glorious love~" he then twirl around like ballerina.

Luffy giggled with Sanji for being so funny while Zoro grunt. Of all the time where he can find some interesting Town and most likely go to the bar and drink, and that perverted, sissy, shitty Cook has to ruin it all, he blame on Nami for putting him in the group. Although, having Luffy has brighten up a bit, so he silently thanks Nami for putting Luffy with him, but he won't tell her that or he'll never hear the end of it.

Oh well, he might as well bear with it for a while and put his attention on his surroundings. He'll admit this place is off the hook, everywhere they go Pirates are either partying merrily, liquored up, or fighting each other to prove whose best. He smirked feeling excited and almost feel right at home.

"Sugoi! This place is so cool I wanna join in the fun" Luffy exclaimed with a big grin before she can disappear from view Zoro extend his arm, grab on the back of her vest and lift her up from the ground like he's holding a cat.

"Whoa there, Luffy. You can't go off runnin' and get yourself lost" said Zoro.

"HAH! Speak for yourself, you directionless marimo" Sanji snorted, Zoro begins to seethe while he still holding Luffy, swinging her.

"You get lost so easily even you can get lost in a straight line WHAT KIND OF IDIOT WHO GET LOST IN STRAIGHT LINE? You can't even tell the differences from up and north or you think that south is down and when someone showing you direction you go the opposite way, I'm telling there's seriously wrong with your mold that you call for brain"

"YOU WANNA PIECE OF ME" Zoro snarl and without knowing that he is swinging Luffy again.

"And another thing…WOULD YOU QUIT MAN HANDLING HER! YOUR QUICK MOVEMENT HAD MADE HER SICK" that snapped out of Zoro and look to see Luffy with swirly eyes and her face is as pale as a ghost from Zoro's fast movement.

"Oh uh, sorry about that, Luffy" he gently put her down, and she starts to sway and she doesn't look good.

"Now look what you've done!" Sanji pointed accusing finger at Zoro.

"Huh!?" and so they are starting 'I'm-about-to-kill-you-fight' again and leaving Luffy in very bad state.

She groan pitifully, Zoro and Sanji completely forgotten her as those jerks fights like idiots. That was inexcusable.

* * *

><p>They hate this Town. No, scratch that, they fucking loathe this Town and those fucking retards of assholes that they pissed them off for no clear reason.<p>

It all started when sickly man and his sickly horse gave a basket filled with delicious red apples; she gladly accept it and ate one of his apple and the building from behind them explode from the moment she took a bite out of it, Zoro and Sanji grabbed the man they don't care if he's ill all they care about is to kill him, fearing that apple she ate will explode within her. Luffy stopped them, telling that they are not here to fight because we promise Nami not to. They comply, and the man smiled and said it was a dud and said that she's very lucky indeed. Then they were checking out in really nice hotel with houses floating on the ocean when the Manager told them to leave immediately because the Bellamy Pirates had rented the Hotel just for them and to make things worse, two of the Bellamy Pirates came back, one goes by the name of Sarkies has arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, Lily. They were kicked out but not before they giving them a little money and throwing it on the ground out of little pity and mostly mockery, their face darken with mix anger and revulsion. Luckily…for them, Luffy told to ignore them and not to engage as they left with their head held high as they hear jeering laughter behind them. And then there's this very huge, fat, hairy man scarfing his fifth Cherry Pie was leering at Luffy like hungry cannibal and before the hairy man can blink he was confined by katana and long leg dangerously close around his neck. They would have the pleasure of killing him if Luffy hadn't said about not here to fight like they promised. Sanji obediently let go, and Zoro hesitantly put down his sword, not wishing to let him go without giving him a proper punishment but Captain's order is Captain's order and the hairy man left the bar with 50 Cherry Pie as take-out.

"Honestly, what's the fuck is wrong with this Town?" Sanji inquired with seething face.

"Now we know how this Town got its name" Zoro commented as he is placing his chin on his knuckle with annoyance across his face. Luffy notices the tension grew badly; she needs to soothe them before they go off the deep end.

"Hey, let's just forget about those goons and let's ask if anyone know about Sky Island, okay" she tries to cheer them up, the tension around Zoro and Sanji ease up slightly. But, before they can replay they were interrupted by loud and smug voice.

"Is there a She-Pirate wearing a Straw Hat in here?" Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji turn around to face a tall man with dark tanned skin and unkempt blond hair, he has this crazy look in his eyes all wide and dangerous as well as his crazy grin smudged on his face.

The Monster Trio notice the people in the bar are growing nervous by the man's sudden visit and the tension grew to tenfold as they mumbling something about "Bellamy's here" or "Why's he here?". This Bellamy guy look he's the kind of guy that love to cause trouble and misery to anyone that step foot on this town, and then eight more people came barging in like they owned the place too. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji recognize those two from the hotel, not bothering remembering their names although they made their blood boil as soon as they stepped in the bar. The man with a crazy smile is searching left and right for Pirate wearing Straw-Hat till he finally found her, sitting on the stroll with a curious look in her big brown eyes as she is staring back at him. His smirk widens and walks up to her till he sat next to her.

"Give me you're finest and expensive liquor you've got and give dolly here the same as mine" said the tall man as he took a side glimpse at Luffy, marveling at her womanly physique and caught himself drooling when he eyed her exposed slender, a slightly toned arms, those delectably long slightly tanned legs and fairly big and faintly exposed bosom.

Zoro and Sanji are seething in pure hate at the tall man with crazy eyes and Luffy they wished their Captain aware that the man next to her is ogling her with intent as if he's raping her with his eyes. Less than a minute later, the Bartender has brought the drinks and handed to them.

"So what's a cutie like you be doing in place like this, hm?" he slurred and took a huge gulp from his liquor as he awaited her answer.

"Oh! We came here to get information about Sky Island" it took two little words to make the Bellamy spurt his drink in surprised at her answer and everyone including Bellamy's gang is thunderstruck when she mention the name of the island.

The Monster Trio notices everyone tensed and all look at them like they're nutcase or something, but they sure as hell they heard them say Sky Island repeatedly in their head. And then to the Straw-Hat Pirate's shock everyone in the bar start laughing long and hard at the most bogus thing they've heard.

"HAHA! Come now, cutie. Don't tell me you believe that old-and-bull story about there a being an island in the sky?" Bellamy inquired and laugh hysterically than ever earning a glare from the Cook and the Swordsman while Luffy the Captain didn't see why the guys were laughing for and looking at them like they're the real idiots.

"I don't see what so funny? The Log Pose is pointing directly at the sky!" said Luffy and then she received a silence as a response and before long they laughed again which annoyed her. And then Bellamy starts talking again.

"Listen, the Grand Line is vast and unique ocean and islands of nothing you only see in dreams. BAH! Dreams are nothing but a load of crap that fools still believe something real like Sky Island! Wake up and smell reality, there's no such thing is Sky Island or the City of Gold or the legendary treasure, the One Piece! The era of Pirate's dreams is OVER! This is the era where REAL Pirates face reality while other fools who still believe such illusion you call dreams dies in the Grand Line all for the sake of their dreams, if you ask me there nothing but a bunch of losers chasing delusions" and then he goes on laughing along with the rest in the bar.

The Monster Trio of the Straw-Hat Pirates is ten-times more livid than they ever were before, each on their faces darken with all-out fury hissing within their core of their body, and it's about to burst out-of-control if they don't stop their laughter. Luffy squeeze her fisted hands as she near to her snapping point. However, she promised Nami not to fight or cause trouble in this Town and when she promises something she will honor it like it's a sacred.

"Zoro! Sanji!" she got their attention as they await for her order.

"Whatever happen…we mustn't fight"

She lessen her fists and count to ten and make her way to exist with her head held high and expecting Sanji and Zoro to follow her. The Swordsman and the Cook were surprised at first but soon diminish it and followed her, there's no question asked they understand their Captain's intention; it's not because Nami's promise or they crushed their pride and being laughed at. No, because these guys aren't worth fighting for, and even if they did fight back, Bellamy and his Crew would lose badly but it'll just make them same as them.

"Now who told you can leave?" no one said a word or dare make a sound but the female Captain and her male Crewmates have the gut to face Bellamy and his whole Crew right by his side. Bellamy brought his most sinister smile baring his yellowish teeth with his eyes shined with impure malice about to commit the most sinful crime of all crimes.

"The fun is about to start…none of you will leave till everything is a bloody mess!" said Bellamy as he walks toward them, they didn't move they stayed firm and strong. Bellamy pushes Zoro and Sanji out of his way till he's face to face with Luffy.

"And you're going to experience my fun which you will never forget" Bellamy added, and Luffy didn't reply only stare at him with an expressionless face.

He then lean his head too close to her face and Luffy holds herself together from disgusting odor coming from the man's mouth, but what he said next made her blood run cold.

"I wanna feel you…all of you~ I want to sink my teeth on your sweet flesh and fuck you hard till you beg me for mercy~" he slurred and licked his lips and his eyes clouded with hungry lust.

For the first time in her life that she never thought of herself being scared and now she is more than scared and it's not because she doesn't get what he's saying, she understood what he means and suddenly all her blood has left her system and her once glowing skin is now white as sheet of paper (I look up to my reader and said "she maybe dense, folks. But, that's doesn't mean she doesn't know how birds and bees works! Hold on to your seats and tears everyone because things are about to get very ugly").

Bellamy is satisfied to see her reaction but for Zoro and Sanji are not. Zoro had pull out his Kitetsu and held it at his throat, and Sanji lift his powerful leg and hold him in the back of his neck and now Bellamy is trapped like rat in a cage. But, Bellamy the Hyena isn't a bit worried not even his Crew is worried about their Captain.

"Well…this is an interesting turn of event" commented Bellamay as he glances Zoro and Sanji. Both men had their predatory like glare, and they are disgustingly angry at the wretched man. First, he mocks their dream and now he has the nerve to ask their Captain to let him screw her over, that's the last straw.

"Now, hold on! If I remember right didn't you're Captain ordered not to fight us, do you really want to go against your Captain's order?" Bellamy smirked as he sees their reaction on their faces.

Their glare increases at Bellamy wishing their glare could have the power to blast his ugly head off. They know better than anyone they can't disobey their Pirate Captain but if they back off it'll put Luffy in real jeopardy.

They glance to look at their Captain and their eyes snap wide open of what they saw. Half of her face is hidden under her hat, but the only thing they can make out is her pale skin, lips parted slightly, and her body is fidgeting now and then. She fidget then stop then she fidget again and stops again, she's trying not show her weakness in front of her Nakama because she's the Captain, and she supposed to stay strong for her Nakama, she can't afford to look weak.

They never see her this way before they need to figure out of the way to save her without laying a finger on them. Then their eyes shifted on each other; strong steel and ocean blue are seemed to be in link like communicating in telepathy, talking to each other in their mind. After a moment later, they've finally come to an agreement.

To everyone's surprise, Zoro and Sanji let Bellamy go as the lunatic man smirk as if he had won war and Luffy is not shocked or betrayed by them, she's, in fact, pleased that they are following her order but what come next was totally unpredicted. Zoro has put away his treasured swords down, and Sanji has thrown his half-finished cigarette to the floor and next words come out of their mouth left everyone in the bar speechless, and Luffy dumbfounded when Zoro spoke first.

"If you agree to our agreement we will give ourselves in and do whatever hell you want with us if"

"If you agree to leave our Captain unharmed" added Sanji, both looking serious for letting themselves surrender to Bellamy to save their Captain. Such sacrifice from those proud men of the Straw Hat Pirates because Luffy has saved their lives and now it's their turn to return the favor.

The Bellamy Crew were silent at first before they burst out laughing and calling them names like losers, mindless weaklings, quitters, etc. And as for Bellamy he stayed quiet for a moment and later grinned so evilly exactly like Hyena and said.

"Well, you two did make me a little mad that you pull that stunt on me before! An idea of beating you shitheads to the death sound my kind of fun, but leaving miss gorgeous alone now that sound a bit one-sided" said Bellamy as he is caressing his chin, thinking all through. He want nothing more but take the hot babe and ravish her but his pride and reputation need to keep uphold and if he refuses he know very well that his boss would disapprove if his name being mocked at. He shivered, remembering what sort of monster his Boss really is.

"Fine! I agree to your terms" Bellamy settled; everyone and the Bellamy's Crew didn't hesitate or waiting for Bellamy's order, they already when Bellamy goes they follow.

Luffy looked everywhere as all the men are rising from their seats and about to beat her precious Nakama; she can't allow them to hurt her Nakama, but her words for not fighting won't allow her to do so. She can't go back on her own words but at the same time she doesn't want to see her Nakama get hammered by those goons. Just then, when she looks up, and her eyes has caught Zoro and Sanji glancing over their shoulders and giving her their reassuring smile that tells everything will be all right, all her worry and protest has eased up a bit and remember that her Nakama are strong, stronger than the first time she met them and still believed in them, she nodded to them already trusting them. Zoro and Sanji are glad to see she got the message before they turn away and face a horde of men ganging up on them and about to make a huge mess.

She watched…she watched with horrid blank expression on her heart-shaped face, eyes never leaving them like they are glued on them and them only. And her heart is hammering in her chest very painfully as she takes the scene will never forget in a lifetime.

Blood, so much blood dripping from their faces and eyes not showing any sign of emotion like lifeless zombies, not moving, not even flinching from the pain from the broken bottles and plates that they throw at them or getting punched at or kicked. Bellamy watched and enjoyed the show as he took a huge swing from his rum, enjoying the bitterness and the zesty flavor, not minding if they're a thin line of rum escaping from his lips and sighed.

"Not only you two are weak but you have no pride for not fighting back and your heads is full of dreams. They're nothing but worms" he laughed, and soon everyone laughed. Bellamy got from his chair, not before getting his bottle and walk toward Sanji and Zoro.

"You two make me sick! To think miss gorgeous here is worth 30,000,000 Berri actually recruited such weakling like you, it's pathetic and sad and down-right insulting to your Captain" his words are like venom that she wanted to hurl, her eyes silted baring her anger to that man who dares to insult her Nakama. And then her anger tripled when he see Bellamy took swing from his rum but didn't swallow it instead he spit on their faces. He and the others laugh till he had his fun and order two of his men from the behind him.

"Get them out of my sight, they're an eyesore!"

As ordered, one man has kicked Zoro right on his face and sent him flying to the wall with a sickening crash, and the other grabbed Sanji by the head and rammed him to the window with glass shattering and piercing on his face. Bellamy and everyone else laugh sadistically echoing in the bar as two strongest men of the Straw Hat Pirates are down and bleeding. Luffy seeing the fight is over and quickly sprints next to her Crew Mates. She placed her hands on Zoro and Sanji caressing and wiped the blood of their faces, and they didn't mind it all, relishing the warmth emitting from her small hands. It would've lasted a bit longer if Bellamy hadn't interrupted it.

"Hey, gorgeous! Why don't you dump those losers and come join in with Bellamy Crew! You'll have hell of time of your life, what do you say?" Bellamy reached his hand to her when the unexpected happen; she slap his hand away, shocking everyone in it.

No one said a word as Bellamy stood in his place. Luffy grabbed Zoro and Sanji and dragged them out and left this place without uttering a word. And Bellamy stands up and shadow dancing on his face, displaying his displeased scowl on his face.

* * *

><p>After they run into the same guy who was ogling on Luffy, saying they should never give on their dreams because this is the Era of dreams and left.<p>

They begin to walk back to Merry with comforting silence except for Luffy, who can't get herself calm. She glances at Zoro and Sanji all bloodied but still stood tall with their head held high. Those wounds don't look too serious; Chopper can heal them back to normal, and they're quick to recover but her stomach won't stop flip-flopping and her heart keep beating so fast. She feels like she wanted to scream or throw a tantrum. The thing is she wanted to say something anything or do something to them; they saved her the least she could do is say whatever she want to say. She look up at them, not noticing what's going on in her head so the only she can do is to relay on her instinct like she always does.

She fasten her pace to catch up with them and then trusting her instinct she grasped their free hands and held them tightly as she walks in between them. To say Zoro and Sanji are really stunned to say anything before they ask her, she flashed them her softest and beautiful smile.

"Thank you" she spoke so softly that made both blush before they turn away and mumbled.

"Don't mention it" said Zoro, plastering a small smile and his eyes gazing gently at her.

"My pleasure, Luffy-chan" Sanji praised her, and as he brought his own smile.

They each held their smile as they walk back to Merry hand in hand, entwined in each other like an embrace, never letting it go never planning to because together they can push through any wall that stand in their way, and they will find Sky Island and prove everyone that it existed and they'll do it together.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>I look to me reader, and I think I killed them! Hope, you guys, enjoy it as much as I do, see you all next time on One Piece: Queen's Heart.<p> 


	12. Sky Island Here We Go!

Sky Island Here We Go!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Yelling**"

'**Yelling in thought'**

*_Flashback_*

"Chopper's translation"

Believe in your dreams

Search the depths of your soul where reality is lost to illusion. Explore the meandering labyrinth of your consciousness. Open the doors to reveal the hidden treasures of your heart. Believe in your dreams and the wonders of life shall live. Journey the limitless realm that lives within your fantasies. Where horizons are chased, and illusions caught. A magical land where kings triumph over tyrants. And mermaids dance in pools of shimmering crystal. Where the dragon rides the winds of the seven skies. And rainbow waterfalls light up the landscape of invention. For only when we journey to this wondrous land. Built upon the magic of dreams by the child within. Shall our tomorrows know not sadness and sorrow...Spread the love...The peace will follow...by Cosmic Dreamer.

One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro.

* * *

><p>The Straw-Hat Pirates are one step closer reaching Sky Island all thanks to Robin's breakthrough. She presume that there's one person who knows so much about Sky Island goes by the man name Montblanc Cricket, who lives on the other side of Jaya.<p>

When they reach their destination, they discovered that Cricket is a decedent of famous North Blue Liar Montblanc Noland. Noland lied to his King and his people that there's the a City of Gold but the gold was never found and so for lying to his King he was executed but before he dies he mouthed his last word that the City of Gold does exist before he let out his dying breath and tears streaming down on his face.

Cricket, Noland's decedent had seen his family and family who came before him all followed where Noland last saw the City of Gold in hope of finding any clue to find the gold to redeem the family's name and restore their honor, but all they got is shaming their name further. Cricket didn't believe the gold exist or follow his family's footsteps since he couldn't handle anymore shame, so he ran away and became a Pirate. But soon after he accept his fate when he found Jaya by sheer coincidence or better yet fate, he will find the City of Gold on his own but not because to redeem his family's name or prove Noland's innocence, this is a fight between him and Noland to settle the score once and for all.

The Straw Hat admired the man's potential and Cricket admire their determination he and his fellow monkeys Masira and Shoujou whom they turn out to be Cricket's men agreed to help the Straw Hat on how to reach Sky Island. They told them they must find a South Bird that would lead them to Sky Island, which they are the only creatures who pin point the location of Sky Island because the Log Pose cannot point south, but the bird can while they hunt for the bird; he and his men enhance their Merry into capable of flying by using the Knock-Up Stream, pushing up to the sky. But they need to hurry before morning comes, or they will lose their only chance on getting to Sky Island.

They venture in the forest where the South Bird inhabited and thought of capturing in the middle of the night seem impossible and to add more impossibly, the South Bird has caused so much trouble for the Straw Hat Crew. That vile feather-brain has called out his army of giant insects Giant Beetles, Giant Mantis, Giant Seven-Star Ladybug, Giant Slugs, and Giant of any kind insects.

"No luck!" said Zoro as he lets out a sigh.

"We didn't even see him just the sound" Usopp added resting his back on the tree.

"How are we gonna catch something since we can't even see it?" Nami inquired thinking of the plan on how to find it. Robin seems to notice that two persons are not with them.

"Where are Doctor-san and Captain-chan?" she asked with added suffix; they look at her questionably and they notices immediately that Luffy and Chopper haven't come back yet, and Sanji went to a panic frenzy.

"Oh no! Luffy-chwan Luffy-chwan! Where are you my sweetest?!" Sanji call out her name even climbing up the tree if he can spot her like some lost puppy that lost his owner and he forgot all about Chopper, which he's also missing.

"Quit being such a pansy Cook! Luffy and Chopper will be fine on their own" said Zoro irritably, hiding his worry behind those words but he trusts his Captain; she's strong.

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU STICKIN' MARIMO! SHE COULD BE IN DANGER IN DIRE NEED OF MY RESCUE!"

"SHE DOESN'T NEED TO BE RESCUED BY SHITTY COOK LIKE YOU!"

"YOU WANNA FIGHT!" both of them yelled and on fire and before the can kill each other when cheery voice stopped them.

"Oi! Guys, there you are! We've been lookin' all over you, guys" Luffy just came out of the bushes with Chopper closely to her. Sanji kicked Zoro away and leap his way to Luffy with emitting hearts.

"Luffy-chwan, I'm so glad to see your safe and sound" Sanji coo as he swirl dancing.

"Hey, Luffy! Any luck of catching the bird or did you run some bugs problem?" Usopp came right next to Luffy waiting for her reply; Luffy and Chopper blinked at the long-nosed Sniper confusedly.

"What bugs?" Chopper asked.

"Those nasty, disgusting eight-legged freaks have been buggin' us ever since we got in all because of that stupid bird controlling them" Nami yell as she shredded in disgust, she can't shake off the feeling of those…those horrible things crawling on her skin and Sanji stopped his dancing and shredded along with Nami, those two despise creepy crawlers. Again Luffy look at them like they're weird and said.

"What're you talking about? We didn't see any bugs…but we did have the bird" all of the Straw-Hat Crew all gape like fish except for Robin, whom she remain quiet.

"Wait, Luffy! How in the Grand Line did you catch it? We've tried everything to catch it, how did you catch it?" Nami is puzzled, did the young Captain out-smart the bird? Did she use her rubbery powers to trap him? Did she fight that thing one on one like she usually does?

"I didn't catch it! He willingly wants to come"

"HUH!?" and just like that the South Bird which Luffy have mentioned it appear from the tree making his appearance and land on Luffy's shoulder and made a 'chaw' call.

"I don't believe it" Nami muttered and along everyone else still couldn't believe their eyes while Robin just giggled.

"I don't why but the South Bird heard us talking about them and getting to Sky Island and out of nowhere this bird came and offer to help. Isn't it great" Chopper explained as he expressing his and Luffy's success for getting the bird and the bird 'chaw' again.

"Now we can finally go to Sky Island with him as our guide" said Luffy and then she offer him thank you smile.

"Thank you so much for helping us, you're such a sweet bird" she then start to caress under the bird's chin with her fingers and the bird 'chaw' with blush on his long beak and start saying in bird language and Chopper translated.

"Anything for you, my darling" said bird.

'Not again!' both Zoro and Sanji thought the same thing as their face darken.

Everywhere they go Luffy's attraction could tame any beast she come across and always ends up as animals in heat. The next time if they see any creature showing interest on Luffy, Zoro will slice them and Sanji can cook them and serve it to Luffy as her meal.

* * *

><p>By the time, they got back they found Noland's house in shamble with many holes like someone shot a cannon ball into it. Chopper, their little Doctor, has found Noland and him, human-sized monkey pals are in a bloody mess as if they came back from war.<p>

Chopper was about to treat them when Noland told the little Reindeer that they don't have to time for check-up and need to modify their ship before dawn, or they will miss their chance of getting to Sky Island. Regardless of his situation he doesn't care if his house is destroyed or his treasures that he and his pals that worked so hard to find these gold which are proof that the Sky Island is real has been stolen he doesn't care, all he cares about is to get the Going Merry mutate. Because somewhere in the back of his mind that he trusts those kids with everything. He believes they could reach the top in this Era, and he will make sure they made to the top with his help.

Zoro, Luffy and Robin are wondering around the devastated area to find any source or clue to find who could do this while ignoring Chopper's worry complaint about Noland and the monkeys, Nami's grieve crying for losing her gold as Sanji want to comfort her with a hug only he receive a power punch from crying Navigator, and Usopp is weeping over Merry to see her such in terrible condition and demanding whom those had done this to her.

Luffy is looking around inside Noland's house with South Bird still sitting on her shoulder till she found something on the wall. She blinked and then she walks toward it to get a closer look, and when she's close enough she froze and her eyes suddenly turn into a fiery rage. A Pirate mark that belongs to one person she'll forever despise him…Bellamy.

Zoro is still looking around when he feels a sudden whizzing wind past him, and South Bird landed on his face with startling 'chaw'. Everyone looks up in surprise, and they see Luffy dashing in top speed with angry determination placed on her face as she headed to one direction to Mock Town. Everyone is stunned to see her react like that and went off like rocket till Chopper spoke.

"Where is Luffy going?"

"I don't know, but she looks really angry but what?" Usopp asked and the same time Robin comes out of the house with Zoro struggling to get that bird off of his face that keeps on screaming too much time, and it's damn annoying that would make his ears bleed, with a strong pull he finally got the bird off of him and panting hard as he is glaring at the bird.

"You stupid feather-brain! Are you trying to choke me to death?" he exclaimed as he tries to catch his breathing and then punish the bird but the bird isn't aware of Zoro's death threat as he keeps on 'chaw' and 'chaw' and Chopper who is here heard what the bird said and spoke.

"Wait, Zoro! Don't kill him he's trying to say something" he quickly sprint till he's next to Zoro and said.

"Please, calm down! I can't understand you while you're panicking. Now tell me what's wrong?" the South Bird quickly calmed down and start speaking to chopper in animal language as Chopper listen carefully and once the bird done explaining he turned to face the other and spoke on what the bird said.

"He said that my darling Luffy found a weird mark on the wall and she suddenly took off without me"

"He's right! Look" Robin spoke from inside the house, and all of the remaining Straw-Hats have found what triggered Luffy. Bellamy's Pirate mark painted on the wall staring back at the Straw Hat Pirates as if it is laughing at them. Outside the house, the bird starts to look over the distance where Luffy went with a dramatic look on his feathery face as the background change into pink…glittery thing.

"Luffy~, my angel of love. My heart calls for you as you fly away" then the bird start to shed tears in his round eyes and his wings placed on his heart and still looking at far distance.

"Luffy, you've driven me crazy. You've caused my heart to burst like fireworks since I met you and even if I've known you just a moment ago but I feel like you're missing puzzle that fit perfectly in my heart. Oh, Luffy~ you are my one true love"

(I stared at the South Bird with bewildered expression on my face, and I found myself unable to speak. Who would've thought this South Bird turn out quite the Casanova).

And before the bird knew what's going on when he's suddenly being trampled by two very pissed and very evil Swordsman and the Cook.

"THAT'S IT! I'M TURNING YOU INTO CHICKEN STEW WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU, LOVE BIRD!" Sanji shouted as he baring his fangs at the bird after hearing what Chopper has translated; he's completely furious.

"SKY ISLAND OR NOT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU BEFORE EVEN TRY TO MAKE A MOVE ON MY CAPTAIN" Zoro hissed and spat at the bird.

"WHAT'D YOU MEAN _YOU'RE CAPTAIN_, SEAWEED HEAD!? SHE'S NOT YOURS TO KEEP" now Sanji has his dangerous on Zoro.

"SHUT UP, CURLY BROW! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO ARGUE WITH YOU"

"WHAT'S MATTER? TOO CHICKEN TO FIGHT ME"

"HUH?! THAT'S IT BRING IT ON"

(I look at them as I sweat dropped at their change in behavior, then I look at the bird that been trampled is groaning and look sick. I sigh and look up to my reader and I say "let's just ignore those idiots and get back where Luffy went").

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes…it took twenty long minutes to turn Mock Town into Swiss Cheese, everywhere you see holes on every building and floor has been done. And if you think this has done by array of cannonballs you're sadly mistaken, it was Bellamy who did all of this using his power of the Devil Fruit that goes by the name of Spring Spring Fruit.<p>

Bellamy is on top of one undestroyed building, cockily smirking down at the punt girl who didn't do much to strike him back all she ever did was avoiding his attacks, pathetic in his opinion and his Crew sees her as nothing but pathetic weakling. The crowds applaud for Bellamy because there's nothing that could beat a man whose bounty worth fifty five million Berri. But one man is doubt that this girl is weak, after he saw her new bounty on her head and he almost ALMOST wet his pants when saw the number of zeros he counted, and she's not the only, apparently a guy with weird algae green hair also has a higher bounty than Bellamy by five million.

"Bellamy shouldn't have missed with them in the first place; he's dead before he can blink" the shaking man mumbled under his breath while he is gazing at bounty paper in his hands. The Straw-Hat girl is grinning back at him showing her pearly white teeth, but he's really looking at the number again and then at picture back and forth, back and forth like broken record and he still believes that this girl is stronger than Bellamy. Luffy stood in the middle with cheering crowds surrounding her, and her gaze is set on Bellamy alone as the Hyena laugh.

"Is that really all you got? That was boring. C'mon, doll face you don't even know how to punch. Why don't you spare us with your meaningless dreams and come with us with real Pirates? It'll save you the humiliation" Luffy didn't hear a word he said, only she stare back at him, with complete blank expression, Bellamy scowls and twitches at her silence and to his final breaking point, he snapped.

"Very well then! If that's how it then let me show you the true power of my Spring Spring Fruit" he bend his knees and then with the power of his Devil Fruit he springs but this time he wasn't aiming at Luffy but at the building and then he hit another building and then another, and another and as he keeps on springing on different building his speed increases tremendously to the point where no one can see him anymore. This is Bellamy's most powerful attack.

"She's done for now! No one has ever escaped from Bellamy's Spring Hopper" boast Sarkies already knows how the battle is going to end and it's gonna be Bellamy who will win. In the midst of violence springing spree, Bellamy's irritating ranting annoys her to no end but what he said next is unforgivable that her expressionless expression has turn into zero degrees scowl.

"Those two whom you're so called Nakama are nothing but idiot cowards who let lady do their work for them! It must pretty lame to recruit such pathetic excuse for men they don't deserve to call themselves Pirates that only disgracing themselves ever further. And those monkey pals of yours are as pathetic as them, and the dreams of the City of Gold, Sky Island, or the legendary One Piece are nothing but empty dreams!" she had enough of this, so she raises her fisted up in the air, and her eyes hidden under her Straw Hat and Bellamy hit the building one last and hurl in blind speed at Luffy.

"NOW TIME TO DIE STRAW HAT!"

"You said I don't know how to punch?" she cracked her fist tightly and when Bellamy was inched close she throw her strongest punch and delivers it right on his smug face, stopping his assault. Bellamy coughs out blood as he dropped unconscious on the floor with fist mark on his side of his face.

They were all struck in silence except blood dripping and hit on the floor is only sound it makes in eerie silence. No one believe in their eyes that a Straw-Hat chick has just knocked the crap out of Bellamy with just one punch, and he's down to the count and Bellamy's Crew could do nothing to back away in fear for they have finally realized that this puny little Straw Hatted chick is no joke or some chick with a pretty face, but a Pirate Captain with bounty of one million Berri. They gasp when she turn to face them with a frightening look on her small face.

"The old man's gold…give it to me now!" her tune is low and cold like pitch ice that chills them their spines and they have no other choice, but to do as she says before she'll do the same thing to them as she did to Bellamy.

So remember well disbelief Pirates because I can only say once. Captain Luffy of the Straw-Hat Pirates will not take kindly to anyone who bad mouths about her Nakama or anyone with a dream because she'll come at you and she'll make you eat your words.

* * *

><p>After Luffy return with a sack of gold, they immediately got on the Going Merry who now look like upgraded to a chicken with long wings on each side that enable her to fly upward to Sky Island.<p>

They sail to their destination with Masira and Shoujou as their guide and little South Bird pointing only South much to Zoro and Sanji protest. Cricket thanked Luffy for returning the gold and believing in the old legend before she and her Crew disappear and straight to the Knock-up Stream.

By the time, they got there they were flabbergasted when they see a giant whirlpool right in front of them, and they're even more shocked when Masira and Shoujou left them on their own for they have done as part of their job and left them on their own thus leaving three weeping Crewmate Usopp, Nami, and Chopper while Luffy has a grand time.

The king-size whirlpool is pulling the Straw-Hat to their doom just when they thought they're goners when something unexpected happen the whirlpool ceased, and raging waters calm down, they thought they were out of danger but Nami senses it's not over. They feel rumbling under their feet showing a sign that the Knock-up Stream is about to explode and once it exploded a giant pillar out of water, launch upward and act as a bridge that will take them to Sky Island.

"AHOY! Leaving so soon, lass" a gruff voice has alerted our favorite band of Pirates as they look up to see man-made raft that is big and strong enough to hold four people, it has four cannon on each side of the raft, large mast posted in the middle and their Pirate Flag are like they've never seen before it has three skulls each of them looking in a different direction and two bones crossed behind it. Zoro and Sanji recognize three of those shitheads in Mock Town, a big guy with huge muscles that keep shouting that he's the strongest man and the other they never want to see his face again; a massive man with a massive build is also here along with sickly man and his sickly horse then there a tall man and long pistol just as tall as a man.

"Hey! I know him he's a fat man from Mock Town" Luffy exclaimed without thinking that she insulted him and then the hairy man spoke.

"I've come for you my 100.000.000 girl! I'm Blackbeard, and I've come for you to come and join me and my fellow men in my quest" the man Blackbeard has come all the way to ask Luffy to join him.

"Is this guy insane!?" Usopp shrieked in alarm.

"Luffy can't join them! She's our Captain! Go away, you stupid jerks" Chopper try to look intimidate and threatening to make them leave but failing miserably because he's way too cute to be scary.

"LEAVE OR WE'LL KILL YOU!" both Zoro and Sanji yelled together and Luffy blinked confusedly.

"What do you mean by 100.000.000?"

"Don't play cute, lass! You dare to lie to me for saying you're bounty is worth 30.000.000 but look" he pull two bounty papers in front of them to see, one is Luffy a bounty has leveled up to 100.000.000 Berri and Zoro got his first bounty and it's worth 60.000.000 Berri.

"YEAH! Zoro, my bounty, went up to 100.000.000, and you got your first Bounty and it's twice the number than my first Bounty. I always knew your amazingly strong" her praise and admiration to Zoro made her look up to Zoro like he's the most incredible person ever and Zoro was never the one into praises and such but hearing his Captain is graciously fawning over his first Bounty made his heart swell with pride and grin like Luffy.

"Not too shabby, huh" he chuckled, on the sideline Sanji is seething with pure hate and jealousy at the talking weed-head that he got Luffy's shining beautiful eyes on him, he quickly went to Usopp, who he stood near the railing and asked him slowly.

"Hey, Usopp! Use your binoculars and see if I have a Bounty too" Usopp did what Sanji told him to do because the look on his face is as scary as Demon that he has no say in it; he look through binoculars and see if he can find Sanji's Bounty but all he can see are Luffy and Zoro's Bounty.

"Well?" Sanji asked, growing impatiently.

"Nope"

"Look closer"

"Uh…nope"

"Look again!"

"Look there's no poster of you"

"There's got to be, look again and again"

"Sanji, just face it you don't have your poster yet"

"I refuse, give me the binoculars you didn't see it right" he pull its causing to choke Usopp since it still straps around his neck.

"Sanji 'cough' you're 'gasp' choking 'gah' me~"

Poor Sanji feeling so wound up all because Zoro got a really good number of Bounty that Luffy look at him with star sparkling eyes that made him bitterly envy at Zoro and poor Usopp will suffer under Sanji's green jealousy, and it will be the death to of him.

* * *

><p>Thanks to Nami's ingenuous navigation she used the giant column of water using Merry's new wings courtesy to Cricket and his pal they fly on the Knock-up Stream and the hot air that explode under the ocean floor pushing the Merry up to the sky, heading straight to Sky Island.<p>

But when they reach the clouds, they feel like their insides are going to explode because of the tight pressure, their eyes sting with tears since the exhilaration of the speed and the thrill that drives them to go forward has never waver since then.

Then the Going Merry has successfully broken out of the cloud and crash landed on the sea of clouds. Once the Straw-Hat Pirates took their moment to breathe and then took their time to be in awe at their discovery, all around them clouds are everywhere, the white fluffiness that they observed when they were down and now to be able to be on top of it, and it's like a dream within dreams. Luffy start to laugh in loud jingle causing her Crew to gaze at their Captain whom she gotten them this far and to make the impossible by reaching an island on the sky, their faces soften as she continues to giggle, and her laugh has done its effect by causing everyone to laugh whole-heartedly.

Captain Luffy stimulate them with her own belief; she believes in anything that every legend, myth, or lost history truly exist and because of her; she can reach the impossible and make it possible.

"WE'RE HERE! WE MADE TO SKY ISLAND!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>TADA! Chapter 12 is here and please, enjoy and then review for me. You know I've been wondering should I skip Skypiea Arc or go on, only why to find out in the next chapter of One Piece: Queen's Heart.<p> 


	13. Amazingly Precious

Let's Get this Party Started Right Now!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Yelling**"

'**Yelling in thought'**

*_Flashback_*

"Chopper's translation"

He Rule by Fear

He is a tyranny. He is manipulative. He is lair. He is a Dictator.

He believed he has control; he has the power to overpower the weak and crush them with his bare hands.

He is respected and feared by all and thus give him more power, more land, more wealth, and the more he gain, the more fear spread like plague. That's his power….by Pen-Woman.

One Piece belongs to Oda Eiichiro.

* * *

><p>After the excoriating roller-coaster ride of their life, they finally reached Angel Island the island that Amazon the Gate Keeper spoke of before. She was an old woman shrouded with mystery and none of them understands what she's implying for; she first said they each must pay one million Exel to pass but once they cleared her that they can't afford much money she said it's all right to pass to Angel Island just like that, bewildered and confused but nonetheless they agree to enter till Amazon summoned her a giant Speedy Shrimp and took off in blind speed. And so here they are in that Island that people believed it just myth is real, and it's the most beautiful and magical placing they've ever seen. Houses are on the fluffy clouds and streets are made of clouds with loop like design. They anchored their ship near a beach and the Straw-Hat loving Captain leaped off from her ship and didn't waste any time but to play in the clouds and go on an adventure, Usopp and Chopper soon join in the fun couldn't resist seeing new things and play like children. Nami and Robin couldn't resist, so they decide to go and join them to admire the scenery but before they go change first leaving Zoro and Sanji alone and this time instead of glaring deadly daggers at each other or sprouting crude things they gaze at the place that they never thought it's here like this place has come out from the story book but the landscape is truly breathtaking.<p>

"You know, I never thought this place is a real eye opener. It's like a dream coming to life" Zoro commented on the landscape with a content smile, feeling relaxed and for once he feels like he wants to take his nap on the clouds without thinking getting into a fight with any weird enemy or that pervy Cook, just him and his sleep.

"Well, I'm surprised how profound your words are but for once I agree and seeing them enjoying themselves you just can't help yourself" Sanji replied casually to none other than arch rival Zoro (I turn quickly to my readers and screamed in blind terror "Zoro and Sanji are talking…like normal instead of killing each other! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOU LIFE! THE END IS HERE IT'S OVER!").

* * *

><p>Everyone enjoying their first ever vacation in the beautiful sandy beach with sea clouds, the palm trees, are tall, and the fruits around here were strange and exotic and wondered if they're edible but knowing their Cook Sanji will know for sure if they're good or bad and they're sure know that Sanji will whip up a delicious dish of the finest delicacy they've ever eaten.<p>

Zoro is sleeping soundly on the soft beach sand as the wind breeze ruffling softly on his hair while everyone enjoys themselves for a change and never disturb his wonderful nap.

"Robin-chwan~" till that stupid Cook ruined his well-deserved nap, he growled but chose to ignore him as he went back to his nap and pay no attention to stupid swirly brow Cook. Just when he's about to enter to dreamland when Sanji call out another name that made his eyes snapped back open and wide awake.

"Luffy-chwan~ my angel from above~ I brought a beautiful flower just for you~" he sang like love sap fool but his way is genuine if you ignore the hearts fluttering around like crazy. Zoro cringed; he can't let that happen. No, he won't allow this to happen not while he's here. He's Roronoa Zoro the future Greatest Swordsman in the World for fuck sake. Meanwhile, Luffy look down at a single deep red flower bloomed gorgeously, tuft of yellow powder bud centered in the middle giving it a glow, and it smells heavenly but what she doesn't why did Sanji want to give her his flower. She looks up with a confused expression at Sanji.

"What is it for? Is it for food?"

"Of course not, my sweet~ it's a munificent gift from me to you~" she blinked and asked again.

"But why?" for the first Sanji is left wordless, he can't think of anything to reply back to her as if all the air from his lungs went dry and the world around stopped spinning. Sanji is the lady's man he appreciates women, he adores women; he would gladly give his life to beautiful women without a second thought, and he's always ready to five these beauties his undivided attention and present his glory of love to the women of the world. So why can't he say anything to his Luffy then? Then he remembered the time on Loungtown when he was spluttering right in front of her in the Restaurant, he remembered clearly that his heart stammered in fast beat and fire ignited within him like an explosion, and it feels so wonderful and good, so this feeling he had for Luffy is pure and she deserve a man who would be worthy for her and he's the best man for her. He took a deep breath and collects his thoughts as he opens his mouth to speak.

"Luffy-chan, I have been meaning to tell you this, and it's out most important for me and for you to listen" Luffy blinked her eyes three times for she was taken by surprise at Sanji using a serious tone at her and by the look of his face it looks like that he's been longing to say a few words to her and whatever he's gonna hear it.

Nami, who was with in hearing range, has heard everything that she squealed in joy and not because Sanji is going to confess his love to Luffy, or she will be happy for them, it's because she's going to win her bet and Berri mark appeared on her eyes, and stars sparkle around her face and it caught the attention of the rest of her Crewmates. Robin looked amused at her friend while Usopp and Chopper look like their deer caught in a headlight.

"Uh, Nami…you got Berri eyes again" Usopp mumbled already freaked out and the same goes to Chopper as he hides behind Usopp only he did it in the wrong way again. Nami turns around to face then and to laugh in glee at Usopp, who he in return blinked in confusion.

"Get ready to empty your pockets because I'm winning this bet!" she exclaimed making Usopp choke and look to where Nami is seeing and scream to see Luffy **_and_** Sanji **_together_**.

"No way~" he feels like his soul is leaving from his body, and his pocket money will feel the same way while Nami grinned like Cheshire Cat.

"Yes way! Now get ready to pay up"

"No way no how! Besides she hasn't said anything yet" he come up with good defense quickly and Nami huffed for he got lucky, but his luck will run short right after Luffy react to Sanji's confession. Usopp prayed to the God from above begging him to do anything to stop Sanji from declaring his love to Luffy I mean for goodness's sake his money is on the line here.

Back with Sanji and Luffy, Sanji is shaking inside as he about to declare his undying love for Luffy, this is will be the moment he will finally receive the unspoken love from his beautiful siren of all the seas that he solely pledge his tie to her since the day he chose to leave the Baratie with her and now his wait will be over. Luffy saw that her Cook is about to explode from all blood overlaying in his head and not to mention the steams are coming out of his ears like accurately till the blond man calm down, look straight to her eyes and spoke.

"Luffy-chan…these words I'm about to say comes from the depth of my heart…I'm" the God had answered to Usopp's plea when Zoro came as fast as lightening and it all happened in slow motion; Zoro punched Sanji's side of his face before he can say anything else.

Nami's Berri eyes have shattered to millions of pieces as her jaw drop to the sandy ground in disbelief; Usopp feels like he's cry in joy and thanking Zoro for showing up in the nick of time; Chopper remains oblivious, but he choked when he saw Zoro possibly broke Sanji's face, and Robin just smiles ever so mysteriously at the display. Zoro felt really good punching that stupid perverted Cook in his face and probably broke his jaw, but it didn't matter what matter is that he got here just in time to stop his confession to his Captain, any second later it would've been too late. He knew from the moment he met Luffy when he was still on stick post he knew she is the one, she's strong, confident, always happy and smiling like shining sun on summer day, she's full of life, and she's like his opposite of himself and as a Swordsman when he chooses something or someone to fight for he would do it as if his life depends on it, and the Swordsman gets what he wants and he will get what he wants as a true Swordsman. He surpass to smirk when he see and heard Sanji pogoing on the ground couple of time like pebble hitting on the water surface till he stops with his head buried under the sand, now to make his move in his fisted hand that he punched Sanji with has a flower in it as he present to Luffy; he never done this before, and he looks really stupid but if it is for Luffy then he'll shove his pride to the pit and man up.

Nami who she still shaken up till Usopp laugh pompously at Nami's unfortunate dilemma and then he smirked really long looking funny for trying to act smugly at her.

"Look how the tides have turn! Looks like you'll be given all your fortune to moa" Usopp boast arrogantly.

"Don't press your luck, long-nose! I still have a chance" Nami argued back at boastful Sniper.

"We'll see about that by the time Zoro claim Luffy, you're cry while I count my money" then Usopp laugh so diabolically, he can imagine it in his head.

"THERE'S NO WAY I LET THAT HAPPEN!" she yelled.

Back with Luffy and Zoro, Zoro held out his flower to Luffy while he tries to get rid of his stubborn red streak on his tanned face; Luffy stared at the flower that's clenched by the large hand that belonged to none other than her First Mate Zoro.

"Here…take it" Zoro's voice snapped her from staring at the flower and lift her head up to stare at Zoro but Zoro faced away his Captain with blush still on his face and she thought that new side of Zoro could be so…what's the word cute, he would've probably slice her tongue if she comments that.

Zoro has never in his whole life existence feel so embarrassed like this, Roronoa Zoro the future World's Greatest Swordsman and a man of pride is picking flower to his none other meat-loving, Straw Hated endless bundle of happiness Captain Luffy. He'll never live up with this, but the look of surprise on her heart-shaped face made it worthwhile…and seeing the Ero-Cook wiped the floor with his face made him feel a whole lot better and surpass the urge to laugh at his current state but right now he has more important matters to attend to…Luffy.

"Look, just…take that stupid flower and be on our merry way" wow! Smooth talker, isn't he?

Usopp smacked his face with his palm at Zoro way to woo his best friend, well the least he saved him from getting his money taken from Cat-Burglar Nami. And Luffy still not getting what, or why her Swordsman and her Cook are giving her flowers, it's not like she doesn't think them pretty, she loved them but she doesn't know why boys giving flowers to the girls looking all goofy with shy smile and everything and then it hit her. She recalled while she was sailing alone before finding a Crew she stumbles upon an island with Town; she walked around the Town to stretch her muscles and to get fresh air when she overheard one of the local women talking how sweet her Husband was when he gave a bouquet of red flowers for their anniversary and saying her Husband keep doing that, on every holiday, you name it and her friend had said that she's so lucky you have loving Husband and giving you flowers because he loves her. It hit her rock bottom and all over her skin has turned bright red.

'Oh, shit! Did…did Zoro and Sanji gave me those flowers because they…they' not even in her deep mind could think those two little words would make her explode in a heartbeat and her body, mind, soul have reacted so differently in a way she can't control it and it made her feel…ever so good, she was so confused. Sanji still on the ground regain his conscience and look up to see that egg-headed marimo is making his move with his angel from above.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER, YOU SHIT-HEAD!" Sanji screamed, and he lunches at the green-haired Swordsman to the ground and the battle of kick and swords commence.

"HOW DARE YOU PUT SUCH IMPURE HANDS ON SWEET LITTLE CAPTAIN?"

"THE ONLY PERSON WHO IS MORE IMPURE IS YOU, YOU SICK PERVERTED LOVE COOK!"

While the two men fight Nami doesn't know if she wants to weep in anguish that she didn't win the bet or cry of joy for Usopp's loss who is current he's in the same situation as Nami, the impassive look on their face is clear that none of them will win this bet since either of them will be on each other's throats and the possibility of winning Luffy's heart is zero to none except for certain mysterious female Archeologist whom she smile softly as he intellectual mind never cease to be wrong, no one notices, but Robin that Luffy is hold both flowers presented by Zoro and Sanji were holding closely to her nose and took a whiff and smile so sweetly before she walks away for she has accepted their gifts, she chuckled at her Captain and mumbled.

"Well well…what will you do now, Captain-chan?"

An invincible red string from Luffy's heart had stretch far and wide to Zoro's and Sanji's looking thin, but staying strong and true.

* * *

><p>400 years of a fierce battle between the Shandians and the Skypieans have finally ended, the bloodshed had stopped; Lord Enel and his Warriors has been defeated; the Golden Bell has been restored and ranged through Skypiea and Jaya, and peace has come to the two people.<p>

And now they celebrate the end of 400 year of war and beginning of a new era, and everyone partying all night long, each drinking, eating, or dancing till they drop.

Everyone has the time of their life except and shockingly Luffy isn't participating in this event, the Captain of the Straw-Hat Pirate, the mistress of fun and mayhem is having a conflicting feeling ever since the day when Zoro and Sanji gave her their flowers.

These funny conflicting feeling has doubled into worse rate that she couldn't think or breathe anymore, and it's making her heart rate bump overdrive, twisting and turning, flipping and screwing, and all she wants is to scream to the heaven, and she didn't care if everyone is staring she just wanting it out.

She groans in self-pity, why can't she figure it out? Why is her Swordsman and her Cook are doing this to her? Both of their actions are so confusing and frustrating that is making her head hurt. She need to do something about this and then a thought came to her; she could ask Robin she's a smart woman she can help her with her problem. She grinned with her idea and jumped from her seat and took off to find her.

And not a minute late she found her kind Archeologist, she found her sitting on one of the ruined pillar she used for sitting and she is watching Usopp and Chopper doing a silly dance with chopsticks stick between their nose and lower lips looking more than silly. Without a moment to lose she sprint like rocket to get to Robin, and she shouts that will make your ears bleed.

"ROBIN!" in seconds Robin turned her head and turn to face Luffy and smile not bothered by Luffy's screech.

"Yes, Captain-chan" she replied softly and Luffy used her rubber powers to spring to her and sat right next to her without delaying, she really needs to figure this clashing feeling she's having and Robin will have her answers.

"Can I ask you something?" Robin is surprised by her sudden question and curious on what could it be?

"Well, whatever you're requesting I will provide you the answer the best I can. So what is you want to ask of me?" she silently waited for her to speak as Luffy fuddled which intrigued Robin even more, she wondered what could've caused her Captain to behave this way?

"How…how will you…um…there's something wrong with me, Robin?"

"Oh! What is it?" unspeakable mother instinct start to kick in, ever since she join the Straw-Hat Pirates she becomes like a kind mother to the Straw Hat Pirates, she's caring and knowledgeable smart too always there and ready to give you helpful advices and mostly calming an angry, greedy Navigator before she kills her own Nakama. But Luffy, on the other hand, she's like the daughter she never had cute and adorable in every way and when something upset her it worries her. Luffy start to fiddle with her vest before she spoke.

"Well, I don't know how to explain it but…my tummy always make fluttering tingly feeling I thought it was a tummy ache but it feels good not bad and then my head keep spinning and spinning and it won't stop, I feel like I'm sick but not really sick but good in a way and my chest really hurt like it's about to explode from the inside…what's happening to me? Am I going to die?" so many words had flied so fast that would make any normal person didn't catch any of it but Robin pay attention and successfully catch everything she said, she first blinked before she smiled fondly at her innocent and naïve Captain of hers.

Her Captain is as cute as a child all confused and innocent that they don't see how corrupt the world has become and that's how her Captain see with her eyes and now Luffy is facing a thing she doesn't understand on how or why her body reacted this way or why her feeling are gone haywire and she know what she's experiencing is but if she tells her now where is the fun of it so she answered her with this.

"I'm afraid, Captain-chan! You have to figure it out on your own"

"Huh!? Why?" Luffy didn't expect Robin to choose not to give her answer she's been expecting.

"To find the answer you seek you must seek it and seize it and when you do…well, knowing you, you always able to figure it on how to deal with these kind of situation" she continues to smile at her confident that she can figure it out, Luffy blinked a couple of time before she places her hand on her chin in thinking pose.

Before she can think any further she was interrupted by the two very familiar and angry voices who are responsible for her unsettled feeling, she look up and right she was its Zoro and Sanji arguing again and despite there are so many people and the music is so loud their never-ending quarrel is booming and deafening. As they spat at their faces she couldn't help but to smile though they argue a lot for any reason that doesn't mean they in somewhat hate each other; she could tell that they are showing each other their respect to one another in their own strange way as rivals and Nakama, they both admire their strength from the other but refuse to tell because of their pride, and they care each other like good friends. Her sweet brown eyes gazes softly at her two male Nakama, and all her past conflicting thoughts and disquieting feeling all drowned down as she stood up.

"Hey, Robin! I'm gonna go dancing, see ya!" without waiting for her reply she sprint as Robin chuckled.

Zoro and Sanji is still in their heated arguing, and the reason is that Zoro started calling Sanji a pervert and idiot because he was flirting with the Skypieans and Shandians girls and the whole started and had been like for ten minutes never tired. Before they argue another minute when something caught their hands and they look down to see is their Captain holding their hands and she said that made them blush beet red.

"Let's dance" before they can file their protest she pulls them to the dance floor pulling both Cook and Swordsman as they reached in the middle of the dancing crowds.

"Luffy-chan, won't be better if one of us dances with you I would obliged to dance with you while the marimo watches"

"Huh!? Why should I?"

"Because you're brainless brute and you could break her small feet with your massive feet and moreover you don't seem like a dancing graceful type"

"Say that again! I dare ya" Zoro challenge with a sneer.

"Make me" Sanji challenge equally to Zoro.

"C'mon stop that! Besides I want to dance with two of you" she grinned and said like it's the most obvious making the two men staring at her like she's an alien. Luffy pouted at the lack of response that she hold their calloused hands and force them to dance.

"C'mon! Let's dance!" and then she begin to dance in a circle motion.

It's a silly dance and people can tell, Luffy is not a graceful dancer, but she dances with joyous fun, she sways her hips fitting with the rhythm from the music as her hands held on the Swordsman and the Cook like life-line as the men try to catch up with her dance. They manage to catch their step and careful, not to trip, but they bump into each other getting them to glare at each other but when the sweetest laughter that reached their ears stop them from doing so, they look down at the laughing smiling girl upon them, he faces dazzling so lovingly as her gaze locked on only them like they're the only person in this world. Zoro and Sanji's heart explode like fireworks at the sight as they grinned and joined in her fun.

And just like a string that bond them sew even stronger and tighter that intertwined them like a puzzle piece and Luffy…they can only describe how amazingly precious is to them.

* * *

><p>FINALLY, I DID IT! This was the hardest chapter I ever made I never thought this arc is so hard to write but here it is and apologize for the wait, I hope this is your likings. See you next time on One Piece: Queen's Heart.<p> 


	14. Forgive me & Reasons

Dear Readers.

It is I, your faithful friend, Pen-Woman is here to speak to ease all your fear and concern.

I did NOT, I repeat, did NOT nor willing to abandon my stories. They are my wonderful works I practically pour my mind, heart, and soul into my stories as if they were my children. Forgive me for not answering any of your worry-filled comments, but I will tell you my reasons is to why I delayed my babies.

First off, I had a job like anyone have, but my work has given me nothing, but turn me into a nerve-wrecking ball. It was nothing like my last job, this job that I spent almost half a year nearly made me sick, not the kind of 'I'm sick of it' but I was really ill.

My stomach has turn into a clinic for so many meds I take for my stomach pain that comes day in and day out. every once in a while I go to my doctor for check-up, and he believes that I just relax and take it easy, but I can't all because of my boss.

When I first start my 2nd job it was O.K, I was completely good doing my work...until, of course, I saw the true color of this job. My boss has shown no appreciation or gratitude as I was trying my very best to please her, but it made me so frustrated that it gives me a headache. My boss blames stuff I didn't do, and even sometimes put me on a guilt trip for the stuff which I didn't do is broken.

When I finally had it I told my boss I quit for not feeling appreciated of my work. I signed my papers, took my monthly salary, and I left without looking back.

As you can see that's why I didn't have much time to write to anything, but now I'm free and happy I can go back to the one thing I love to work and feeling appreciated right here...and my cooking ^^

So now that you all know, I will get back to work, and thank you so much that you guys, haven't given up on me. Love you all.


	15. Groggy Ring of Love

Groggy Ring of Love

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Yelling**"

'**Yelling in thought**'

*_Flashback_*

"Chopper's translation"

Worth fighting for

I'd rather die from your hands than mine, so come on if you're going to hit me come on

I would rather die then hit you back and I won't, no, I'll be nice. I don't think I will fight back, make him look bad, make him look crazy.

I could fight back but for what for nothing and the reason I will do nothing because it is not worth fighting for.

I'm not scared, why should I? Unless it is worth fighting for.

There is no point to fight, the only thing I want is to be alone. Crazy I am.

Am I crazy? I am crazy, I will never fight unless it is worth fighting for only if worth fighting for….by Fred Chamberlain.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to the great Oda Eiichiro.

* * *

><p>"Nami-swan! Robin-chwan! Are you alright?" Sanji is awfully worried for his delicate flowers.<p>

"HEY! I WAS WITH THEM TOO, YOU JERK!" Usopp yelled at Sanji, the nerve that he didn't show any concern for him.

"We're fine but," Robin for the first time she have no idea how to explain this, she was sure that her team would win this race and somehow by some force something has slowed them down in the last moment.

The Straw-Hat are challenged by another group of Pirates who call themselves the Foxy Pirates, their Captain is short man with hair-style that split into two and long pointy red nose. He challenged them in Davy Back Fight.

Davy Back Fight is no ordinary game for Pirates, this game's reward is not ultimate treasure or proof of power. The victor will win a Crewmate from the loser Pirate in each game.

Now the Straw-Hat Pirate had suffered their first loss which mean one of them be chosen by Captain Foxy that will have no choice but to become part of his Crew. But Nami, Robin, and Usopp are smart-witted team had outsmart the other Racer Porche, Capote, and Monda. And just when they're minute away from the finish line something slowed them down… realistically. Even Luffy, Sanji, and Chopper witness their Crewmates slowing down in last moment while team Porche wins the race. It boggled their mind to the Straw-Hats and the big question is what happened?!

"Are you guy okay? You're not injured?" asked the worry doctor Reindeer to his friends checking for anything serious, but nothing seem to be hurting in any way which he's relived.

"We're fine, Chopper. But what I want to know what just happened back there?" Nami the Navigator is confused and Luffy answered for her of what she saw.

"I thought you were gonna win, but you suddenly slowed down as they passed you" that doesn't make ounce of sense, and then Foxy came up behind them as he laugh and spoke.

"There's no need to weird out over nothing" he come up to them with irritating smug grin.

"It was my great power that you lost your race. I'm Devil Fruit User with power to slow time, the Noro Noro no Mi" he gloat.

"You bastard! How could you do this to Nami-swan and Robin-chwan" After the Foxy explained the power of his Noro Noro Fruit and prove to them they were perplexed when he shot a beam at the cannonball and the ball slowly floating to Foxy, his power can last thirty-second which he did so to Nami and her team. They were livid at him while Foxy is laughing at them when he forgot the cannonball is inching closer to his face and before he know it the cannonball explode on his face made a fool out of himself, and Luffy and the others giggled at him that the stupid guy deserve it. Foxy groaned before he stood up and point at them.

"Go ahead and laugh! However, we won the Donut Race which mean we will choose one of you to be part of the Foxy Pirate" the Straw-Hat felt their blood run cold, one of them will leave this crew and become a Foxy Pirate.

"Too bad for you~" Porche sang while Hamburg giggled at their misery.

Captain Foxy, Porche, and Hamburg are all standing on the stage that been built since the game started and now Foxy will be awarding himself a prize.

"With no further ado, we shall begin the awarding of the prize" Itomimizu the game official announce, these words are sickening to Straw-Hat Crew that made him shiver to the bones. One of them will be leaving this crew and hop in Foxy's it's like telling them to abandon everything you care about without choice or protest.

And they admit they're nervous, after of what they been through, battling hell back and forth, and now this lousy bastard will tear this Crew apart, but they must stay strong for each other. They been through together they'll always make out together.

"Now the winning Captain will select one member of the other's Crew" after Itomimizu proclaimed it as Foxy stepped in looking high and mighty as he look down at the losing team. They waited nervously as drum beaten rapidly making them more than nervous except for Zoro sipping his rum.

"The first one I choose is…" then he dramatically swing his pointed finger around before he point out the chosen Crew.

"I've chosen the _perfect_ Crew! I choose you, Monkey D. Luffy!"

And all hell frozen over.

"Alright!"

"Thank you, Captain Foxy,"

"You're always so considerate of us,"

"He chose one fine Crewmate!"

"Hey, is it allowed for Captain to choose his opposing Pirate's Captain?" when one of Foxy's men asked, then Itomimizu the announcer explained.

"There is no rule against it, it clearly state that the winning Crew will win a prize from his enemy Pirate's Crew whomever he chooses. So the Straw-Hat Pirate will have to say goodbye to their beloved Captain and welcome to the Foxy Pirates."

No word can be uttered other than the sound of rum have been spitted from Zoro, they weren't shocked or bewildered, the right word for this is unreserved alarming of bombshell. The crew couldn't believe of what's happening not only they lost their first match they lost their Captain to the Foxy Pirate.

Chopper swelled up in tears, Usopp is feeling his soul is slipping from his body, Nami look distraught, Robin frowning angrily and glaring disgustingly at Foxy but two who got the worst reaction. Zoro's large hand clenched at the bottle of rum he was holding till he shatter it with his bare hand and pour full mad glare at Foxy, Sanji is burning in hot burning rage for Foxy to dare to refer his precious angel of his Captain as a trophy, that revolting man must pay. Luffy, however, remain stoic and calm after Foxy announce his choosing, she closes her eyes as she exhales before she walks to the stage which resulted her Crewmates to react.

"No, Luffy! Don't go" the wailing Doctor run to Luffy and hugged her leg to stop her from going. He's begging not to leave them after everything they've gone through, the girl have saved his life more than once, his home, and his dream.

"Chopper's right, Luffy! Y-Y-You don't need to go to him!" Usopp protest he don't want to see his best friend leaving.

"Yeah! Just stay put and we'll deal with that idiot" Nami agreed with Usopp as Foxy fall into depression when Nami called him an idiot. Luffy didn't turn around or haven't moved a twitch but spoke calmly.

"The rule clearly state that whoever wins will choose another's Crewmate as a prize and that's that!" she proclaim it bluntly that it made her Crew all the more shocked as if she's saying she's giving herself up but Luffy wasn't finish yet.

"But this is not the end of everything! We still have two more event," her words turn softer as she spoke as her Nakama listen and then Luffy turn around and she smile to her beloved Nakama as she add.

"And I trust you all to win me back!" her words and smile show she's confident enough that her Nakama will win the next game to bring her back with no doubt in her mind and heart.

Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin are all touched by her words as they feel a flow of warmth in them. Their Captain has never questioned nor suspected that her Crew will fail, she fully believed in them with all her heart and for hearing saying those kind word it made their self-worth more value than gold.

Luffy continue to smile before look down to Chopper as she silently telling him to let go, Chopper's tears still running down on his furry face, but Luffy trusted him to win her back because this where she belong, the Straw-Hat Pirate with her family while she is one who brought this family together. He gulped and hesitantly let go of her, and Luffy thanked him by removing his hat and just like back in Drum Island she gently like a Mother caress the kind Doctor's head showing that they will be together again.

Chopper wished this moment last forever but sadly the moment is gone as soon she removed her hand and place his pink hat back on top of his head and turn around as she walks to Foxy. As she pass through the crowds the men whistled, boast, gloat for having someone so beautiful like Luffy on their Crew has made them happy men, happy perverts is more like it.

"Oh yeah! We got cutie on board"

"Wow, she's hot!"

"I can't wait to have fun with her"

"Hey, babe! Come over here and let us show you how we welcome our new Crewmate"

All laughed, all leered, all want to touch her that's revolting but Luffy remain her head up high not letting those men get to her as she walk straight to the stage. But her Crew react in a way that made their inside twist, they dare to say such revolting words at their Captain's dignity with no shame; it made their soul on fire that they want beat them up so badly.

Luffy climbed up the stage as Foxy put on the mask and hold her hand for she has become one of them as the crowd cheer.

Seeing their Captain walks away from them made their heart-break into two, they watch their Captain with her head held high while those disgusting men say those immoral lyrics to her, it made them sick, but seeing Foxy place the mask on their Captain's face and holding her hand like he own her has gone far enough.

They will rue the day that treat their Captain like trophy, they will show them no mercy for their disrespect, and they will unleash hell upon them for their actions.

It is unforgivable.

* * *

><p>The Straw-Hat are preparing for the next second game of the Davy Back Fight and this they will win and they will with hard-core determination and high self-esteem to win back their Captain back.<p>

The burst of adrenaline has reached to max level made them bump and ready for round two, not to mention they will avenge for their Captain for their disrespect.

"HAAAA! Alright, I'm good and ready. Do you hear me Foxy Pirates! You will soon feel my wrath." Surprisingly Usopp is one who talked and buff up his chest and flare his nostrils and giving them his nastiest glare.

"Wow, Usopp! I never seen you so mad before!" Chopper exclaimed backing away slightly from the fiery Sniper who is consumed by the flames.

"Of course, I'm mad, Chopper! They belittle Luffy like she's some kind of trophy girl! I would never forgive them I will fight for my best friend!" then send out his battle cry and Chopper was moved by Usopp's courageous speech that he joined in.

"That's right! They will pay!" then he let his own battle cry with Usopp causing a scene but it didn't matter to them because they are on fire of raw mixed emotion, ready to blunder those unforgivable souls. Nami who watched those two in blank expression and finally had had enough with their stupidity.

"Tune it down, you two. They still haven't broadcast the name of the next game yet." Said Nami before she cast to stare at the distance and frown.

Nami is frowning because of what's on the stage. Luffy quietly sitting on the chair with calm look on her face but that's not what made Nami upset it's what they put on her face. Foxy had placed a black fox-like mask on her face around her eyes as an official member of the Foxy Pirate. God, it made her sick.

"Their victory won't last long till we get Luffy back" she exclaimed that she is sure that they will the next game without fail.

Then Itomimizu has appeared riding on Chuchun and announce the next game.

"The next event is the Groggy Ring! This game required a team, is played normally with three players and since the Straw-Hat Pirates has only three remaining participates to play the game! But they stood no chance whatsoever against Team Foxy!" the comment made Usopp and Nami snarl at the announcer and his bird.

"SHUT UP, JERK!" but Itomimizu ignored them and continue on.

"And moreover the remaining team of the Straw-Hat are Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper and by the look from up here Zoro and Sanji doesn't seem so keen on teaming up!" and true what he said Zoro and Sanji already sending each other cold hard glare at each other and growling like bunch of wild beast while Chopper try to calm them down.

Usopp and Nami felt all hope of getting their Captain back seem pointless, they can't see those two having any sort of teamwork in them they more than ready to strangle each other.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" then they both yelled at each other at the same time which Nami have had it.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" then she broke their skulls with only one punch scaring Chopper in progress.

"Now listen up, we only have two event left and Luffy is taken. You guys are the only to take part and if you lose then they will choose one of us to be taken to Foxy's Crew and it's game over, do you guys understand now? We have to win this event no matter what." Nami is right, since Nami, Usopp, and Robin were chosen to play the Donut Race but lost from Foxy's Devil Fruit powers and since they've taken Luffy their Captain who she didn't participate the game was chosen by Foxy's choice which leave them only Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper must partake the next event because they are the only remaining Crew left and if they lose the next event they will lose one of their friends along with Luffy and they swear loyalty to the Foxy Pirate for the rest of their lives.

And they can't allow that to happen, they must get through the Grand Line together with their dream that yet to come true, they must win to embark back to ocean of adventures to fulfill their impossible dreams. They've come this far and they will not let the Foxy Pirate tear up their bonds.

Zoro and Sanji glance at one another and as much as they hate it…really hating it but they must work together as a team if they want to get Luffy back. So they suck up and put their rivalry aside and lets the game begin.

* * *

><p>The Groggy Ring has been nothing but brutal battle of bloodshed and broken bones. The first round of the Groggy Race had been a disaster, a complete disaster.<p>

Zoro and Sanji are in puddle of their own blood looking half-dead by the look of their heavy wounds and bruises.

The object of this game is to throw the ball in the ring and who ever made the goal would end the game and declare the winner, but they don't use the actual ball, the person _is_ the ball. Zoro chose the ero-cook as the ball-maker which he refused to be the ball but it was too late when they place the ball on his head forcefully.

Then Zoro, Sanji, and Chopper are facing their opposing opponent, the Groggy Monsters, the team of massive giants.

The Groggy Monsters are the undefeated champion of the Groggy Ring, the leader of the team is Hamburg, a large bulky-sized gorilla. Then comes Pickles, he is twice larger than Hamburg and wearing round shoulder armor. And then there's Pig Pan the true giant of Groggy Monsters, his gigantic structure can tower over buildings, and delivering intimidating power to his opponent.

Team Straw-Hat had almost lost this event if it weren't for Zoro's abnormal strength that he used to throw Pickles across the field while Sanji saved himself by kicking Hamburg through the air as Chopper is amazed by their sheer strength and power.

But their victory was short-lived when Zoro and Sanji argue in the middle of the game not bothering to go attack their opposing team's ball-man who is unprotected and because of their foolish rivalry and busy bickering that they can do fine without their help. Chopper try to make them work together but none of them are listening to him or they're just too prideful for their own good.

Their lack of teamwork has resulted them a humiliating defeat, the Groggy Monsters had made themselves an upgrade and pound Zoro and Sanji to a bloody mess. They couldn't counter their attacks for they are fast and their lethal combo has shown them why they are the reigning champion and why they are undefeatable.

Chopper being the only one who didn't receive any damage from them due the Groggy Monsters think he's weak and not worth hitting him. Chopper is crying like waterfalls as he try to fix his Crewmate's wounds.

Usopp, Robin, and Nami are disgusted and horrified by those monster's cruelty had damaged their Crewmates and turning them into mincemeat that made Usopp cry for them.

Luffy, on the other hand looked terrified, two of her strongest Nakama are down, severely hurt that she wanted to lurch her stomach and her inside twisted in painful knot as her heart felt like it's going to rip in two.

But in her heart she know her Nakama are strong and their will are tougher than steel and their soul of a Pirate can never waver. She didn't pick them because their strong, she chose them because they are willing to fight for their dream, to fight for their Nakama, to fight for her. Her men will be known as the deadliest men of all Blue Seas because they are going to be the Pirate Queen's men, her men, her forever faithful and strong men.

Chopper who still swells up with tears, but these tears are not out of anguish but they are tears of hot anger. All the time they fight against each other instead of focusing on the enemy. He look up to see Luffy sit on the chair and with shaky breath he sees Luffy not worried nor crying but she stare at him and his fallen Nakama with blank look. To everyone they might think that their Captain is disappointed but Chopper look deeper in her sweet brown eyes that held fire of faith and limitless amount belief in them, but there's more in it there is also worry and fear for her fallen Nakama. It gives Chopper a burst of courage and something inside of him snapped and he start to yell at his fallen Nakama.

"ZORO! SANJI! YOU ALWAYS FIGHT, YOU FIGHT ALL THE TIME. BUT YOU'RE STUPID FIGHT NEARLY LOST US THIS EVENT! BUT LUFFY…LUFFY STILL BELIEVE IN US THAT WE CAN WIN THIS. PUT YOUR RIVALRY AISED AND WIN THIS FOR LUFFY, YOU STUPID BASTARDS!"

His words are like lightning struck surging them to max power and open their eyes, they may be beaten but they didn't lose and their faces are lighten with pure determination to win for their Captain even if it mean they have to work together with least person they hate.

"Cook, let's work together…for just ten second." Said Zoro.

"…Fine, ten second it's enough for me." And for the first time since they joined the Straw-Hat Crew they will work together as a team.

* * *

><p>A sound of whistle sure sign as the game has ended and the winner of the Groggy Ring is…the Straw-Hat Pirates.<p>

They've won all because of teamwork and coöperation shockingly, but it made it all worthwhile because the winner will have to choose one of Foxy's Crewmates.

They have Chopper to thank for, if hadn't snapped at them like that they would've lost this event again through argument. So they joined their strength and skills had brought down the Groggy Monsters into a puddle.

And now it is time for the Straw-Hat Pirate to regain their Captain where she belong to, and Zoro will announce it since he is the First Mate of his Crew which makes him second in command.

Zoro stepped forward while the rest of his Crew stood behind him all grinning and giddy to get the person who brought all of them into one Pirate Crew, into one unusual, crazy, but nonetheless a happy family. Zoro stopped and look at the far off stage where Luffy sit there, shaking, awaiting for Zoro to say her name and it made the green-haired Swordsman to grin softly and he open his mouth to speak.

"You know what I want…Oi, Luffy! Get over here already." She didn't need to be told twice as she removed the Foxy mask and throw it away with a whoop of cheer.

"Yahoo! I'm Captain again." As she cheered, the Foxy Pirate suddenly begin to cry dramatically because they've lost a really pretty damsel of beauty with beautiful curve that nice to look at and now she is reunited with her Crew away from their grasp.

Chopper cry and happy at the same time that they got Luffy back that he run up to her with tears of joy streaming down on his face.

"Luffy~" once he's close enough he leaps from the ground and onto Luffy's open arms. Luffy grinned as she catch the crying doctor in her arms, smiling down as he still shed some tears.

"Chopper, c'mon stop crying. You know I'm not going anywhere, after I achieve my dream as Pirate Queen." The little Reindeer still cries but he's so happy that no word can describe how happy he is.

"Luffy~" another cry of joy is heard from her best friend/sniper, Usopp, came up to her with teary eyes.

"Dammit, I'm so glad you're back with us. It felt so wrong when you're with those guys and not with us," he sniffed and try to wipe those stupid tears and try to man up but it was hard than he expected. Luffy laughed and soon the rest of her Crew are all happy and rejoiced to have their Captain back.

But their celebration will have to wait because they have one more event they need to finish, one more they can all get to say goodbye to those idiot Foxy Pirate permanently.

* * *

><p>Captain Foxy has never felt so humiliated in all his life, his pride and dignity has been stripped from the moment he lost to slim, pretty girl from the third event. And what's more his soul of manly hood has been shattered when the girl took his Jolly Roger, the pride of the Foxy Pirate as a prize and gave her a new one, a horrible drawn Jolly Roger that cause the entire Foxy Pirate to fell into cloud of complete depression. And they all left with gloomy cloud hover over them.<p>

And that was last time they'll ever see the Foxy Pirates for long, long time and they hope they never cross path again. And the best part about it that the old man, Tonjit got his sweet Shelly back, his wonderful, forever gentle long-necked horse has won her for him when Foxy stole her from him and he thought he was losing her if it weren't for Luffy and her Pirate Crew.

After Tonjit and Shelly are together again, they need to figure it out on how to get to their family on island across from here but he and his Shelly cannot to do so because of the high tide, and the only way to get to is to wait for another year for tide to drop and the Straw-Hat didn't find in their hearts to leave the old man and his horse alone, even if the Log Post has been completely set. They'll have to figure it out in the morning, for now they need sleep.

The night sky is not clear but dotted with sparkling jewel of stars, blanketing the sky with heavenly glow with glowing crescent moon as their companion. It's a pleasant sight and easily could make anyone fall asleep without a problem…except for one in particular.

The Straw-Hat Pirate has fallen to a peaceful slumber along with Tonjit and Shelly joining their doze. All snoring, or whistling in their sleep but no one is bothered by their obnoxious noises but lull them to sleep. But, the Captain of the Straw-Hat Pirate couldn't get an ounce of sleep because her mind rob her sleep.

The day on the Groggy Ring was still fresh in her memory, the battle between Zoro and Sanji against the Giant champion was amazing to watch as she silently cheered them. It made her heart thumped so loud that she'll be embarrassed if anyone heard it.

She never doubted on her Nakama's strength, especially with Zoro and Sanji, they are her men, they are her right hand and left hand men, they go together like…like meat and gravy, just thinking about food made her hungry.

Her feeling is intensifying by day and she…figured it out after her feelings is building up…she has a crush on Zoro and Sanji all at once.

Is it normal for her to have a crush on two guys, should she be limit by one? But her feeling are not wrong, they are as well-describe as bullets in the gun.

She would never imagined that she, Monkey D. Luffy would have a crush, it sounded so strange to her and yet it's as real as herself. Her mind is unclear, her heart is going wild, and her soul is alight.

'Man, it makes me feel so weird and funny.' Then she turn to watch her Crew sleeping soundly before she look at Zoro.

Zoro is snoring like warthog with little drool coming out from the side of his mouth. Anyone would comment how repulsive and ill-mannered this man is, but Luffy didn't see him disgusted like everyone else is, he just being himself, that's all. Although, upon closer look she studies Zoro's detail.

He had such nice tan skin they look so natural and exotic and so strong too. His powerful muscles under his skin improved from his impossible hard training. She assumes that Zoro resembles more of a Tiger, strong and proud beast like Zoro and he is as scary as a Demon from hell. But despite his frightening reputation he is really kind and protective to his Nakama and put his life on the line for his Nakama. She chose this man because she knew from her instinct that he's the man who will be her First Mate from the first moment she saw in him that he will be the man who can take charge if things goes wrong if she is not around, and Pirate Queen's Greatest Swordsman. She smiled as she thinks of him, then before she knew she turn to stare at Sanji the sleeping Cook.

Sanji is the opposite of Zoro, he doesn't own a tough or scary face he always look gentle around girls mainly but still kind nevertheless. However, when he get in battle mode he turn into something dark like he turns into a vicious devil of hell allow to run riot like merciless wild animal that dares to harm his Nakama…but mostly women if they got hurt or insulted in a way he won't let them escape after they get a proper punishment from his feet of doom. That is why she want this Cook so badly because he is perfect as the Pirate Queen's best Cook/fighter, she is sure that Sanji will be the deadliest man known to man and people will be mentioning his name in fear or respect of a great Pirate Cook, Sanji of the Straw Hat Pirates.

It sure warmed her heart and almost jumps in excitement as she can almost see the future for her men and it's bright and perfect and she'll be there to be part of theirs as they will be part of hers with the rest of her precious Nakama.

Suddenly, her mind went back to the Groggy Ring event that had been occurred. Why did her heart suddenly is about to be ripped out of her chest when she saw how Zoro and Sanji are getting pummeled to a bloody pulp and then her heart soared when she saw when they worked together as a team and pulverized those stupid over-sized behemoth into mush and…it made her flattered when they got her back.

But, why this any different? They always had their backs all the time, they are here with her hand in hand ready to defend her and protect her from anyone who try to interfere while she fight the big boss.

But, on the Groggy Ring when they fight together instead of each other they were fighting so…majestically and so powerful like nothing she has seen. Her mind was fresh when she recalls how Foxy's men were so utterly petrified when the giants got subjugated by two tiny men and that was totally amazing.

She can't shake off this alien feeling from what had happened and it got bigger than the days before.

Then suddenly her mind took on one moment when she spoke this kind of feeling to her crazy, funny Grandpapa and remember of his words correctly.

*_Flashback_*

_"Grandpapa!" _

_"Yes, my darling Princess~" Luffy's Grandfather is really a large man with think board muscles with powerful fist that can crush a mountain to dust or pummel a giant to the ground like swatting a fly._

_He was titled as Garp the Fist a lunatic man with senseless reasons and ruthless in training his rookies but Garp has the softest heart when it comes to his sweet Princess Luffy. He loves her so much that he'll do everything and anything to keep her safe and protected from any bad things that comes to crush her innocent Grandbaby girl._

_He is now visiting Foosha Village to see his Grand Baby and they are taking a walk around the Village to have Grandfather/Granddaughter moments. _

_"Can I ask you a question?" said Luffy as she sat on wooden ledge as she swings her legs back and forth as she awaits her Grandpapa who sat next to her for her answer._

_"Whatever you wanted to ask I have the answer to everything, Princess." He answered with grin._

_"Why does a boy always kiss a girl?" Garp choked as his eyes roll backward at the unexpected answer before he quickly regained himself and shout._

_"WHAT THE!? PRINCESS, WHERE THIS COME FROM?" he didn't mean to shout at her face with bulged eyes of panic fear, but the question she asked was…she wasn't supposed to ask this kind of question, just hearing her asking this is alien to him specially from his Princess Luffy-chan. _

_Luffy think is funny to see her Grandpapa make that funny face like that as she giggles, but she really want to hear her Grandpapa's answer now so she can understand the true nature of her question._

_"Tell me, Grandpapa. Why the boys kiss the girls all the time, huh, huh?" she is so eager that she jumps like a Kangaroo, and Garp is left with bafflement and cold sweat dripping on his face as he tries to come up with a way with an answer without destroying her sweet, sweet purity. So, he comes up with the only perfect solution to do so…lie._

_"I gotta use the restroom." Before Luffy could blink she just witness a superhuman speed from her Grandpapa as he races to the restroom as he leaves a trail of dust behind him._

_Garb's plan is completely fool-proof, as much as he loves his Grand Baby he can't afford to ruin her sweet innocence by telling her…**that**. So he had to run to the restroom, stay on the toilet for ten minute, and then he would return to his Grand Baby and she will be wholly disremember about the whole boy kiss girl thing._

_As for Luffy, she pouted really cute with cute red flush on her puffy cheeks. Why can he hold it just for a little bit? This is really important to her, now she have to wait for her Grandpapa to come back from the restroom, but that would take really long time consider he is old._

_As she waits and grumble when someone from behind her erupt a giggle. She turns around to see it was Makino who is giggling with her hand hovering over her mouth while her other hand holding a basket filled with goods._

_Makino didn't mean to eavesdrop on their conversation, but it was truly adorable to see crazy Garb go flustered and flabbergasted at Luffy's kiss-related question. She was really curious which is typical for any child of her age could ask that, and she can't help but to chortle at such cuteness. _

_Makino calm herself before she put on her gentle smile that reach her gentle eyes, and spoke to the curious girl._

_"Hello Luffy and I'm sorry if I startle you." _

_"Nuh uh, you didn't scare me, Makino-chan. I'm not scared of anything." Luffy replay as she puff her chest showing she is brave and fearless. Makino again giggled at her cute display and regain herself before saying._

_"Of course you are, but if you don't mind me asking why you want to know about the kiss?" _

_"Well, I've seen one guy kissing a girl on the lips before while I was walking, but other boys from my age don't like kisses because they say girl got cooties or something which is really stupid of them when they think that."_

_"I see what you mean." Makino smiles at her and the children's naïve nature._

_"But Makino, I know what kiss is when I kiss Grandpapa on his cheek or his forehead, but why on the lips? Is it tasty when they do that? Or is it a mystery kiss?" she inquired all at once and Makino held in the squeal on how much cute Luffy is._

_She cleared her throat before she look down at her little girl who come to love her like a Daughter, she smiles down and say._

_"The Kiss, Luffy is no mystery but it's very special because you can only reserve it to your special someone." Luffy cocked her head, blink, and then asked again._

_"For special someone? Why?"_

_"Well, the special someone can make you feel more special about yourself than you can ever think, and that kiss alone has this power to do just that." It made Luffy's eyes go wide with wonder that the kiss could do that._

_Now Luffy pondered again in what her little mind can come up, till she finally had a question that hopefully Makino can give her answer._

_"Makino."_

_"Yes?"_

_"How can you know this person is special?" now that is a pretty good question to Makino._

_Makino smile gently like a Mother and reply._

_"Well, they are many ways like love at first sight, or someone who has been friends for years then turn into lovers. Although, there is one sur_e _way that is a guarantee never fails."_

_"Really! Tell me Makino, what it is?" she is grinning with eagerness for her answer that could probably be cool and awesome when she said it. _

_Makino grin at her enthusiasm as she open her mouth to give her the answer she been waiting for._

_"For you Luffy, the one sure way to know your special someone is…when he cannot back down to save your life."_

*_End Flashback_*

Back to the present, Luffy is bewildered when she remembered Makino's word from her past.

Zoro and Sanji save her from ever leaving her Pirate Crew; sure they saved her life dozens of times when she drowned like an anchor. But, what they did back in Groggy Ring with steel fortitude to fight and win this was truly magnificent and they all did it for her.

Could this mean what she thinks she is meaning!?

"Zoro…Sanji…are my special someone!"

Her crush is now turning into something big because of her realization.

But, what she doesn't know that is her realization is just the beginning.

* * *

><p>I know it's not much and my grammar is not good, but I'll do my best next time and next time will see on One Piece: Queen's Heart.<p> 


	16. Marine Admiral Aokiji…& Uncle Kuzan!

Marine Admiral Aokiji…& Uncle Kuzan?!

"Talking"

'_Thinking_'

"Yelling"

'_Yelling in thought_'

*Flashback*

"Chopper's translation"

You

I love you enough to fight for you, compromise for you, and sacrifice myself for you if need be.

Enough to miss you incredibly when we're apart, no matter what length of time it's for and regardless of the distance.

Enough to believe in our relationship, to stand by it through the worse of times, to have faith in our strength as couple, and to never give up on us.

Enough to spend the rest of my life with you, be here for you when you need or want me, and never, ever want to leave you or live without you

I love you this much….by lisandra a.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to the great Oda Eiichiro.

* * *

><p>A gentle breeze ruffled the man's curly black hair in his laid-back position, his eyes are closed as he enjoy his peace in island he found.<p>

This island is no ordinary island you've seen, this island is chained of ten islands in a ring shape, with a path between the islands that surfaces once every year. And the animals are defiantly not normal as well, all animals are longer than normal size in some way like such as a tall Horse with long neck that resemble a Giraffe. This is why they named this island as Long Ring Long Land, the first half of the Grand Line.

The man who lazing on green field is a Marine but he is not your average Marine, oh no! He is the Marine Admiral which his rank and power is higher than Smoker a hundred times. Don't be fooled by his laid-back standard, he is one of World Government strongest man, he is also been entitled as Blue Pheasant, and he is Marine Admiral Kuzan.

For now this Admiral is here for one purpose only to relax and not to be bothered by anyone or anything related to work, which cause many disapproval retort from his higher ranks for his sudden departure and his lazing around which he should think before he's taking action and should consider for his rank, and not behave like a child.

Kuzan didn't pay much heed to their dissatisfaction or being called lazy he wanted to get away from those up-tight wannabes who they think too highly of themselves and using the power of their ranks to get what they want, when they want.

Although, there is another reason for getting out of there and that is the island he is in. There was a lonely nomad living alone after he got separated from his family for a reason he lacks knowing. He knows this by a letter that was sent to him a few days back that wishes help from the Marine to retrieve the lonely nomad and safely return him home.

Kuzan can see why the nomad couldn't reunite with his other nomads because of the high tide, so that why he took off without explaining his subordinates.

Furthermore, there is another reason as well. That's there is a chance he'll counter the trouble-making Pirates who are the one took down Crocodile, one of the Seven Warlords are the notorious Straw-Hat Pirate who led by one crazy lass with strength of ten men is Captain Monkey D. Luffy…also known as Grand Daughter of Monkey D. Garp.

He heaves a sigh and messages his forehead.

"What a bizarre family!" he comments.

No doubts about it, the Monkey family are the wackiest bunch with the side of mad-house crazy, and…he's a close friend to Garp that's makes him one of them too.

He clearly remembers how Garp would talk about his sweet Princess all the time of every single hour of the day. The man is crazy about her; he would bring her gifts of dresses, dolls, toys, and all the girly stuff he could get.

Too bad that Garp didn't see his Grand Daughter that she dislike those girly gifts but she couldn't break her Grand Papa's heart so she accept the gifts and wear them whenever her Grand Papa ask her to which deep inside she HATES dress-up.

Unfortunately, what Garp doesn't know or he may be in complete denial, that his Grand Daughter had joined the life of Pirate hood.

He sometimes wonders did the old man see the newspaper lately; surely he must have seen it and read it of his Grand Daughter's exploit of piracy. He probably did and throws it away and saying stupid things like Medias are storyteller assholes, yeah, he would defiantly say that.

All his thoughts turn into a headache and decided to take a nap while he waits for them, he knows they are here and they will surely come across him there's no doubt in his mind. He will take the nomad back to his nomad family, and then he will take Monkey D. Luffy to Garp.

By any means necessary.

* * *

><p>Ever since Nico Robin join in the Straw Hat Crew all of her fear of betrayal and loneliness were swept away from the moment she met this unparticular girl with smile so wide and her eyes showing her a promise that all impossible dreams are possible.<p>

She vowed herself to never let anyone or anybody deceive her again, but Monkey D. Luffy instantly gave her a shining light that cleared away the darkness that surround her and gave her something that she never crossed her mind that she will gain…hope and a future.

For the first time in her lonely existence, Nico Robin felt truly happy and in peace in mind and body, she is forever thankful to Luffy and her Crew and forever in her debt. She finally found where she belongs in the most unexpected way.

However, karma has a very bad way to find her as unforgettable nightmare has return face to face.

There, standing there in the flesh, and in the flesh is a monster not a man who taken everything and everyone right before her eyes in her young and fragile age of eight.

Why is **_he_** here? Did he come to take…!? No, he can't take them from her after she finally earns her place in this Pirate Crew. He cannot take them from her, she rather die in cold blood than letting this monster have his way with them, not while she's still breathing.

He stood up to her full height after falling from shock and stare directly at the Marine instantly ready to fight him while try to calm her fast-beating heart.

"Why have you come here? If you're here to fight then you shall have it and I won't run away, not like last time." As she said she crosses her arms, her signature moves to unleash her Devil Fruit power even if she has to break his neck if things go too far.

"I ask you again, why have you come here?" she is tensed as she is dangerous by her look; it really got her Crewmates worried.

Luffy and the others have no idea what's going on but they know that Robin and this Marine have some history, bad history.

"Robin is tensed I have never seen her like this" That was Nami.

"Who is he?" Nami is deeply worried for her friend; she looks so scared because of him. She's always been fearless when she faced her enemies. Does this mean…that this guy is way more dangerous and ruthless that makes Robin so scared, it makes her scared too.

Nami is not the only who is nervous, everybody is nervous even Luffy. Robin has to say something or anything to explain about this Marine guy right now. Robin sense the tension rising from her Nakama making her feel guilty, they deserve to know who they up against otherwise they'll face their consequences the hard way.

"He's…he's a Marine, Marine Headquarters Admiral Aokiji."

"ADMIRAL!?"

Admiral Aokiji eye on Robin, after so many years she have grown up since the last time he had seen her but to see her in a Pirate Crew, what on earth was she thinking?

He given her chance to live because he feels responsible for what happened, but he was disappointed when he heard she had joined a band of misfits by the name of Straw-Hat Pirate and under the command of none other than Garp's Grand Daughter, his Princess Luffy.

Why do these things get so complicated and hard, he'll never know.

* * *

><p>Luffy know from Makino's learning of path of womanhood is not nice to stare at the man, because it's rude and people will call you a stalker…even though she didn't know what 'stalker' mean anyway? But Makino did answer to the best of her abilities to make Luffy understand better and she had said it's not a very nice word.<p>

But, her action to stare at the man before her shut away her conscience from scolding her that is bad to stare but this man…this lazy man is…very familiar like she known him from somewhere.

Her Crewmates stood in heavy tense silence as they nervously watching their crazy Captain is doing one of her crazy things again…by staring at tall Marine guy who he's unaffected by her intense gazing.

It happened since it began and she is still gazing right when Tonjit and Shelly left the island by crossing the long ice road, done by Aokiji who voluntarily helped the old man and his long-necked horse out, and since then she refuse to stop the staring…and it's creeping everyone out.

"LUFFY!" Nami as always is the first person to scream into your ears till you gone deaf by her screeching.

"Quit staring at him like a creep, its rude!" Nami exclaimed with her shark teeth bared.

But, Luffy did not hear her but proceed to stare at him, and Aokiji who seemingly okay by it he doesn't feel bothered that the She-Captain next to him is staring at him like un-blinking owl. In matter of face, he expected her to do that from the way she instantly looks at him, she is aiming to remember him because she seen him somewhere before.

Somewhere in the back of her head she knows for sure of it, she forced her mind to undergo a search of any memory that has weird lazy guy in it till she found it. The memory is as clear as glass; this is when she was only six years old when her Grandpapa came and visited her and he brought a friend with him and it was…the guy who is standing right in front of her.

Her lip is slowly turning it into a broadly grin and her eyes flickered brilliantly by remembering her memory and she loudly cheered like no tomorrow.

"UNCLE KUZAN!" she leaped high and into the arms of the high Admiral who expected her to do that as he chuckled amusedly.

All that is now is a dumbfounded silence loomed over Luffy's Crew with eyes popped out and jaw dropped till it hit the ground.

"UNCLE!?"

Oh boy, thing has gone from total crazy to outrageously insane!

* * *

><p>Okay, who is surprised? I bet you guys didn't see this coming, right? If only I can see it. Sorry, didn't mean to sound like that, but I hope you guys enjoy it as well as I, and I'm sorry if it's short and there is a reason.<p>

I need you guy to vote for the upcoming chapter of this story, should I make Kuzan fight against his niece and her Crew or walk away like he never saw them? Vote by via review and if you have any ideas just contact me by via PM. Thank you for your time and tune in next time on One Piece: Queen's Heart.


End file.
